


I'd Hate To See You Frown

by oanja



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Arranged Marriage, Big Bang Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oanja/pseuds/oanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One would think that agreeing to an arranged marriage would make Spencer unhappy, but in fact he has nothing against it. Spencer has never been one to waste his time imagining swooping romances for himself, so settling for something more pragmatic is fine by him - especially as it's so beneficial to the family business. What he did not account for was his best friend Ryan becoming entangled in a very unsuitable affair with a libertarian, or that he would find his new spouse so appealing. Trying to prevent Ryan from ruining his reputation while adjusting to married life is going to require a delicate touch, which is not something Spencer has ever been known for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Hate To See You Frown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 bandombigbang on LJ
> 
>  
> 
> Also a note about a detail in the story: I made the concious decision to change the names of Spencer's family members in this fic. I also did this for Bronx. However, I left the names of MCR wives unchanged. Mostly I did it to avoid using modern sounding names. I thought perhaps I should warn about this and I apologise in advance, if the changes annoy someone.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_My dearest son,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health and that the same can be said about your mother and the twins. Here in New York we have already had some snow. It is a great inconvenience in many ways, but I must admit that for the few moments during the early morning it does make the whole town seem much improved. Fresh snow hides many sins under itself after all, - well, until it is trampled into a dirty grey mush._

 _Enough about the weather. In your last missive you told me about the new coal merchant you employed for the house in London. I find myself agreeing with you that your decision was very prudent and that it would have been foolish indeed to consult me first. It is a great comfort for me to know that the family affairs are in such capable hands when I am not there to see to them myself._

 _If the parcel I sent for your mother has not preceded this letter, let her know that I sent the fur coats and trimmings in the beginning of November. I was able to procure all the things she specifically asked for but I also added some nice rabbit pelts, for I feel she and the seamstress will surely find some use for them as well. Here rabbit fur hats are very fashionable but one never knows if the same applies in Europe anymore._

 _I told you about my interest in one of the smaller railroad companies that are building new tracks toward the West. I must confess that the negotiations have proceeded faster than I expected. Mister Urie has proven himself to be quite the canny man, not willing to part from his fortune easily. However, he is not a very wealthy man either and needs funds quite desperately if he wishes to keep up with his competitors. We have come to an agreement where he will sell thirty percent of all the stock on his railroad company and use this money to invest in the expansion towards California. I feel this will be a very wise investment indeed, for there is hardly any other transport option across this country from East to West, unless this talk I hear about zeppelins is true. Have you heard anything of them in London? If you find any suitable looking enterprises in the field pray tell me about it in your next letter. I find the subject of these flying machines quite exciting._

 _Just last year we saw that hot air balloon they were flying just outside of London, but that contraption did not have any capacity for hauling cargo and if my memory serves me well. I think the chap said you could not even steer it. Helpless to drift wherever the wind took you. Quite foolish, in my opinion. Whereas the zeppelin has a steam engine and you can steer it very similarly as a ship - Of course, I am merely repeating hearsay, so it might just be a flight of fancy._

 _Please forgive me for letting myself be carried away from the original topic. As I was telling you about the agreement I came to with Mister Urie. He was not very keen on the idea of letting someone else have a say in his company, especially a foreigner and a man whom he had known for such a short while, so we added a clause into the bargain. I agreed that you would marry one of his children and in turn I would give the stocks to you. This way the stocks stay in the family, so to speak, and we will all be working for our common interests._

 _It goes without saying that you will not be joining the Urie family but one of them will join us. On this I was very firm, for I would never agree to the alternative. I also informed mister Urie that you are not interested in the ladies, which is a pity for he has two very handsome daughters indeed. Fortunately for us he also has one son who is yet to be married and whose inclinations run the same way as yours. His name is Brendon and he is about the same age as you. It seems that Brendon has been a favourite of his mother and has stayed with her and his sisters in town while all his bothers are already gainfully employed and married off. Do not fret, though, about his character, for he seemed a most agreeable young man when I met him Tuesday last. I took tea with mister Urie’s family and found them very amiable, if rather conservative. It seems that mister Urie’s brothers are all men of the Church and so are two of his older sons. The household was very Christian indeed and I found myself thinking that it was most fortunate that your friend mister Ross was not with me, for I am sure he would have scoffed at their piety._

 _We agreed on the engagement in that sitting and I exchanged a few words with your betrothed. He seemed rather shy while we conversed, but acted in a very lively fashion with his sisters, so I think he was just wary of me and not of shy disposition in general. I did not have long to observe him but I hope you will not be displeased. I know you have made your position on love clear to the whole family, so I do not feel like I am doing you a disservice by making this match for you. And we did talk about the possibility of your marriage before I left London. I am sure your mother and sisters will think us both completely heartless and that reproach we must suffer in silence, for we both know this will bring continued good fortune for our family._

 _Concerning the issue of an heir, mister Urie agreed with me that one of your sisters’ children will inherit the Smith fortunes, as is proper. However, we also agreed that you could adopt one of Brendon’s siblings’ children if all parties so agreed. After all, the schools are far better in Britain and a child would get every opportunity to be introduced to society if raised by you. In addition we agreed on a twenty thousand pound dowry for this child, if there ever should be one. I am sure you agree with me that these things are best agreed upon in advance so no surprises arise later._

 _Do re-assure your poor father that your sisters are still mooning over young officers? It would be a horrible setback if you all happened to be homosexual, you must agree. Just thinking of the family business going to my sister’s foolish son Rupert. It does not bear thinking about._

 _You will have plenty of time to think about procuring a house before I shall return home with your fiancé. I can give a rough estimate that we might be in London in May, but do not tell your mother yet. She will start planning the wedding and will be horribly cross if we are delayed and she gets a summer wedding instead the planned spring one. Perhaps you should look into estates in Dover or Bath? I know you have always enjoyed the sea air. Or perhaps just a house in London? That would be very convenient for the business, but you must agree that the city grows unbearable sometimes._

 _Keep me updated in all developments and do not let your friend Mister Ross talk you into buying anything inappropriate just because he finds it quaint, poetic or some such nonsense. How is dear mister Ross, now that I remember to inquire? Has he composed any new sonnets to woo the socialites? I do fear he takes too great a pleasure in stringing the poor young men and women along, no matter how amusing the two of you find it._

 _As always, your father_  
  
---  
  
~*~

Spencer had always enjoyed his father’s letters, for they were usually both informative and amusing. This newest message had not been an abbreviation from the norm, but it did give him pause this time. A man didn’t find out he was engaged every day, after all. The whole business left Spencer feeling rather bemused, though - he was not sure he liked the idea of not having a say about whom he should marry. Not that he had entertained any notions of falling in love and marrying for that reason, but at least it would have been nice to know what his fiancé looked like. An important detail his father had forgotten to mention. Taken together with the fact that his father had complimented the sisters it did make Spencer think that this Brendon must look homely at best.

  
“What did your father write that makes you sigh so deeply?” Ryan asked from the opposite side of the table, looking over the edge of a copy of the Times he had been perusing.

  
Spencer handed the letter over to his friend and finished his tea and the last piece of a scone while Ryan read the letter.

  
“Oh, well isn’t this just the finest joke ever played on you?” Ryan mused and handed the letter back. “One must wonder what kind of a man this Brendon is, the letter makes it sound like he has no occupation, does not mention his looks and only says he seems agreeable. Not very high praise, you must admit. It seems your father has sold your hand in matrimony for thirty percent of a company.” Ryan seemed rather gleeful about this, not that anyone but his closest acquaintances would have recognized the subtle expression.

  
“Do be quiet, Ryan. It is a good match and we gain much from it. It is not easy to break into the American market these days, one must hone one’s connections whenever possible.” Spencer found himself siding with his father even though his own thoughts had been much closer to Ryan’s own.

  
Ryan seemed to know what Spencer was thinking and smirked. “Always the dutiful son. Well, at least we may entertain ourselves with finding the perfect house for you and your soon-to-be spouse. I shall even try to reign myself in so as not to lead you astray, as your father so carefully warns you.”

  
“I think a house in the country would serve me well. I may stay at my father’s townhouse while I am in London, while Mister Urie may stay in the countryside. This way we will not trespass on each others lives overly much and may live quite cordially together.” Spencer said, and got up from his seat.

  
Ryan joined him as they walked to the entrance hall of the club. “I must go to the office, but do join us for dinner later. My mother keeps asking about you.” Spencer said and took the offered cape, hat and gloves from the servant. “And don’t gamble all your money away while I am not here to chastise you.” He warned Ryan, who completely ignored him and took to the stairs, most likely heading for the library.

  
“Good day to you, Mister Smith.” The servant wished Spencer, and Spencer nodded back politely before walking out into the drizzle. Luckily Spencer’s father had chosen this club with care, taking into consideration its location relative to their office, so Spencer didn’t need to walk far -only about five minutes, and that wasn’t enough time for the slow rain to penetrate his good woollen cape. Inside the office he greeted Miss Langham, a young and rather handsome woman, whom Spencer had hired after an interview where she had impressed him with her determination to earn her own money and make her own way in the world.

  
So far he hadn’t been disappointed, for she had quite the head for numbers and had already been a great help when Spencer had last gone through the shipping manifestos. “Good afternoon, Miss. Did you take time for luncheon at all today?” He asked, for she was still sitting among the same piles of paper, as she had been when Spencer had left for the club more than an hour ago.

  
“I brought sandwiches. It looked like rain this morning and I didn’t fancy a walk in the mud, just so I could eat sandwiches in an overpriced coffee house.” She said and scrunched up her nose disapprovingly.

  
“Quite so. They still haven’t opened that club for ladies, then? I read in the paper that there have been some setbacks?” He asked politely, as the topic was of some interest to him. The idea of having clubs for ladies who worked in the city was still brand new and some people looked down on it very disdainfully. – Mostly by the same people who didn’t like the idea of women working at all, although that had been very common ever since the Napoleonic wars.

  
Miss Langham nodded and tucked her pencil into her hair like it was a hatpin. “It is very vexing indeed, I was so looking forward to the grand opening. It was supposed to be at the end of the month.” She added and shook her head before continuing. “I think the problem is with the company used for installing the gas lights. There has been some trouble because it is an old building, but they have assured those of us who have already paid membership fees that it should be opened in February at the latest.”

  
“That is very good news. I know how much you have been looking forward to it.” Spencer offered and then remembered to ask. “Have there been any telegraphs or letters?”

  
“No, nobody has been here since you left. However, Mister Smith, I am not your secretary. I am an accountant, and you really should hire someone else to keep up with your social and business engagements.” She said reprovingly.

  
Spencer just smiled. “Yes, yes, but there always seem to be so many other things that are more pressing. Perhaps I should leave the matter into your capable hands, Miss Langham?” he said over his shoulder and started retreating towards his own office. It was not wise to let Miss Langham start one of her tirades on the subject if he wanted to get any work done that afternoon.

  
“I shall put an advertisement in the paper then. And you should treat me very finely indeed if you do not want me to hire someone very silly and ill suited for the occupation.” She said teasingly. Or at least, Spencer hoped she was only teasing.

  
“Very good, Miss Langham.” He said vaguely and then closed the door behind him. Spencer really didn’t know how to act around Miss Langham when she started her teasing. If she had not been engaged to another lady Spencer would have thought her remarks to be flirtatious. Now he suspected that she knew how unsure she was making Spencer and continued her ministrations just for that reason.

  
“Bloody woman.” He huffed to himself and sat down in his chair and took out some stationary. He might as well reply to his father’s letter. There was no reason to put it off unduly.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
 _Father,_

 _With regards to your inquiry, we are all in good health. I went to Sumerlin just last weekend and listened to the twins moan about how bored they are. I do not know how that can be, though, for they had friends calling on then almost every day and the days when they were not called upon they were themselves out visiting. And yes, they still appear to harbour some fondness for the opposite sex so you can rest assured in that regard. Mother has her hands full with them, I am sure, although she will not say so to me. She busies herself with arranging dinners and making plans for the garden. She says you have promised to have a new greenhouse built._ __

_The plans look very handsome indeed, but I am sure she has sent you copies already. Mother says it will be possible to have fresh vegetables on the table throughout the winter. She is still enamoured with South American vegetables - tomatoes, peppers and such - but now she is talking about having fruit-bearing trees planted there as well. I do not know if that is feasible but she seems certain and I do bow down to her experience in this matter._ __

_I have heard some news about new Zeppelin designs. The pioneers in the field seem to reside in Germany but some fellows in Portsmouth (of all places) are building a similar machine, or so I hear. Perhaps we can visit during the summer when you have returned from the Americas. I share your optimism in its capabilities, especially if a powerful steam engine can be applied to power it. Then it would rival even the train, for it would not need tracks to be laid out for it and could therefore, at least in theory, fly anywhere. Trains can transport more cargo and people than any Zeppelin I would imagine, but I believe Zeppelins would be faster. I shall look into the matter more thoroughly and write more about it later when I have actual facts._ __

_I was pleased to hear you managed to secure our interest in the Urie railroad company so speedily. This will surely make a fortune for us, as the papers are full of stories about people moving to the Americas in hopes of finding better lives for themselves. They say millions will move by the end of the century. Millions! How famous. Hard to even imagine, but they will need transportation to the West and after the people have moved they will need many material things transported to them._ __

_The engagement took me by surprise, I must admit, but I am not against it either. As you said, this is a good match for me and I trust your judgement in this matter. I made the mistake of showing your letter to Ryan and he, of course, made fun of me rather mercilessly, but that was to be expected._ __

_He is well, thank you for inquiring. He still refuses to come work with us though, and seems determined to spend all his inheritance on new garments and gambling but perhaps he will calm down in time. We both know how hard the last year has been for him, after all. I am determined to take him to Sumerlin the next time I go home, for mother asks and worries about him._ __

_P.S. I forgot to mention the furs. They did indeed precede your letter, which is a wonder, and the twins were beside themselves with delight. The coats are a tad too thick to wear here, for we have not had very cold weather, but that does not stop the girls from wearing them whenever they can. It is amusing to watch how they overheat themselves and arrive at their destinations in much poorer condition than they left._ __

_I hope this letter finds you well,_ _  
Spencer_  
  
---  
  
~*~

Christmas in Sumerlin was always a very merry and boisterous time, and this year was no different. Spencer bid London goodbye on the second week of December and dragged a slightly reluctant Ryan with him. Objectively, Spencer could see why his closest friend was not so eager to return to their hometown, but still, Ryan should have known better than to think Spencer would let him spend the holidays alone in London. So instead they took the carriage to Loughton and from there to the Smith family estate of Summerlin.

  
Ryan had stiffened in his seat when they passed through town but relaxed again as they travelled through the countryside and to the estate. Morris had obviously known they were coming and met the carriage outside the main door. Spencer and Ryan stepped down and Spencer was just saying hello to the man when the door opened and the twins came bustling through, enveloping the newcomers in enthusiastic hugs.

  
“Girls, that is not proper! Can you not exercise some restraint for once in your life?” Mrs Smith said from the door where she was waiting with the maid. “Come inside before all the heat gets out.” She added, but was smiling widely at them all.

  
The girls took Spencer and Ryan’s arms and walked four abreast to the door where they had to disentangle so they could fit through.

  
“Finally, you are here, Ryan. We have been dying for your company ever since we had to come back from London. How could you be so cruel as not to visit us even once?” Peggy demanded to know, pouting very excessively.

  
“Yes, and you only wrote four letters. Four, for shame! And addressed to both of us, could you not trouble yourself with writing us individual letters.” Josie chimed into the argument.

  
Ryan kept his face expressionless but Spencer could tell he was pleased to see the girls again. Spencer left his friend to defend himself against the twins’ accusations and went to say hello to his mother. “It is good to see nothing has changed since I was here last.” He said, smiling, and leaned down to kiss his mother on the cheek.

  
“They grow more impossible by the day. It will surely be a relief to see them off to University in the autumn.” Vivian Smith insisted but ruined the effect by laughing immediately afterwards. “Come join me in the parlour and I will send for tea. The girls will bring Ryan in with them sooner or later.”

  
Spencer offered his arm to his mother and they walked to the smaller sitting room where she insisted he sit next to her. “It has been too long. I miss my boys and now that you are here you will just have to oblige your mother.” She said and took his hand into hers. Spencer didn’t have time to reply to this before Bennet came in with a tea tray. “It’s good to have the young sirs back in Summerlin.” She said to Vivian and curtsied.

  
“It certainly is.” Mrs Smith said, and added. “I will pour for myself. Thank you, Bennet.” After the housekeeper had cleared the room Vivian smiled brightly at Spencer and offered him a cup of tea. “Your father wrote to me about the engagement, were you never going to mention it to me yourself? Just walk in here next year with a new spouse in tow?”

  
Spencer took the offered cup and tried not to look ruffled by her mother’s words. He had hoped she would not spring on this topic quite so soon. “I knew he would have told you, so I saw no need to mention it again. Especially because I knew you would not let the matter rest until you had pestered me about it in person.”

  
She let out a short giggle and sipped her tea, her eyes laughing at Spencer even after the sound had died. “Oh, dear boy. It is quite insufferable how your heart resists even the slightest hint of romance. It is quite well that your father did make this match for you or you would have died a bachelor. He wrote very well of him, this Brendon. I wrote back to him and told your father to have his picture sent. It is just like him not to even mention how he looks. For such a practical man, he can overlook the most obvious things sometimes.”

  
Spencer bit his lip and thought that he should have thought to suggest that himself. At least now he would get to see his fiancé before they met in person. “Perhaps I should have my picture taken as well and sent, seems only polite.” He commented to his mothers delight.

  
“Yes, a famous idea, although it means I will have to have your sisters photographed as well or they will fuss terribly. Arrange to have it done while you are here, won’t you? Best not to put it off.” She mused, and finished her cup of tea just as the door opened and Ryan and the twins poured in.

  
“Tea! Fabulous, I am parched.” Josie exclaimed and abandoned Ryan’s arm for refreshments. Peggy was carrying her small dog but let her go so she could take the offered teacup from Vivian. Ryan took his tea and secured himself a place in a chair so he didn’t have to share with the twins. Spencer hid a smile behind his own cup and then asked. “How are you progressing on the pianoforte, Margaret? And how is your French, Rebecca?” It was his duty to annoy his little sisters after all.

  
As expected the twins protested loudly both to the use of their proper names and to his ‘cruel and insensitive questions’. Then Peggy insisted on only speaking French for the rest of the teatime and Josie said she would play something after dinner and show him how much better she was on the pianoforte than he ever had been.

  
“That is not a very accomplished boast, for your brother has always been hopeless on the piano.” Ryan commented and smirked at Spencer when he shot his friend a wounded look.

  
Vivian patted Spencer’s leg. “It is true, Spencer, I must agree with Ryan on this. Your piano teacher always despaired over you.”

  
“And you wonder why I do not visit more often.” Spencer protested with good humour. The rest of the day passed in similar manner, as they were all reluctant to part company and instead spend the time bantering and later after dinner playing cards while Josie and Ryan took turns on the pianoforte.

~*~

A week later when Spencer was sitting at the breakfast table and frowning at the news on the Stock exchange when Bennet came in with a letter. “Morris just came back from Loughton, Mister Smith, he went to get some butter and sugar as we seem to need more every day as the young mistresses can’t seem to wait until Christmas to eat the pastries. But luckily he went by the post office and young Marcus must have seen him through the window and came out with our mail. Very kind of him, don’t you think Mister Smith? And here it is, a letter from your father.” She handed it over to Spencer and took his empty plate with her when she left.

  
Bennet had been with the family as long as Spencer could remember so she had some liberties when it came to social protocol and in this case Spencer approved for he had not known that Josie and Peggy had been sneaking pastries away from the kitchen. He would mention it to Mother when she came to join him for breakfast.

  
Looking at the letter Spencer noticed that it had been taken to the townhouse first and then diverted here. That would have added a day or two to the mailing time. Not that it mattered terribly, for Spencer doubted his father had any urgent news to convey. He opened the letter, which was curiously thick, and began to read.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 _To Spencer_

 _I think that when this letter reaches you it will be almost time for Christmas, so I will begin by wishing you all a Merry Christmas. As you might have noticed from the thickness of this missive I have enclosed all my letters into one to save postage - give the other letters to your sisters and you mother for me._ __

_I was amused by your last letter, where you managed to only write a few sentences about your future marriage, very clever, but you can’t think that would satisfy your mother or me? I am sure your mother has told you about her wish to have a picture of your fiancé? I passed this request along to the Urie family and offered to pay for the photograph to be taken but they would not agree to it. Mrs. Urie doesn’t like photography, she says it is so impersonal and mechanic and Mister Urie did not protest. So with great haste they had a small pocket sized portrait done of young mister Urie. I fear it will not reach you by Christmas, to the disappointment of the Uries, who seemed very determined to comply with your request._ __

_I know it was your mother’s idea, but to be honest, Young Brendon has been asking me about you and seems very uncertain about your regard, which is only natural of course but still it is hard for me to watch. So forgive me for this slight deceit, you should have seen his face when he heard of the request. He blushed very handsomely and has seemed to be in better spirits after the fact. There is a letter to you from him in the pile and I implore you to write back to him with great civility. I have been spending more time in the Urie home for they have asked me to join them for the Holidays and I have observed your fiancé more closely and feel confident in saying I know his character much better now._ __

_He is a very kind-hearted and energetic person but he does not have many friends outside his family. He has had a very sheltered life, for the Uries don’t believe in frivolities like balls and parties - they are very conservative indeed. This has not made Brendon into a dull young man I assure you for I know Ryan will try to instate, quite the contrary; he is very humorous and witty when he feels comfortable with a person._ __

_Now I feel a bit embarrassed for lauding his praise to you, but I have grown attached to Brendon and care for his happiness. Do not read this and think I do not care for yours, though, I just know how you can be with people whose society you do not think worth your time. Do not begin your relationship with your future spouse like that. That is all I ask._ __

_Your ever-loving father_  
  
---  
  
~*~

  
Spencer put his father’s letter down and looked through the other sealed papers that he’d thought would only include letters for the other members of the family. Quickly he found the letter addressed to him in unfamiliar penmanship and opened it with slight trepidation.

  
He knew not what to expect, and his father’s words still stung. Yes, he could be abrupt in his manner and was not always quick to warm up to new company, but that did not mean he would have treated his fiancé so. But it would not help to worry about making a favourable first impression in a letter anyway before he had read what Mister Urie had written to him. So he began to read:

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 _Dear Mister Smith_

 _I was unsure about writing to you, for we have not been properly introduced, and does that not seem strange? However, your father assures me that it is quite all right to do so and so here I am writing to you._ __

_From what your father has told me I have gathered that you are a very busy man, so I do not presume you will have much time for correspondence but I would be ever so grateful to hear from you. You appear very amiable in your father’s stories and I find myself curious to hear more. My sister tells me that I am pestering your father too much already with my questions so perhaps you would be so kind and tell me little about yourself?_ __

_Perhaps you are similarly curious of me and I have been trying to think of something interesting to write to you but find myself at a loss. So I shall just tell you about the thing I like the most. I love music very dearly and when I was a boy I sang in the church choir, which was very pleasant and the performance on Sunday was always the highlight of my week. I play the piano, cello and the violin, although on the latter I am not very proficient._ __

_I am also very fond of animals and I have a small terrier called Stuart. It has been a great relief to hear it will be possible for me to bring him with me. Perhaps you will think me silly and sentimental but he has been the most loyal friend to me and I would have been saddened to leave him behind. Your father tells me that you have many big hounds in Summerlin but that they are friendly and will not do my Stuart any harm. Your father did not mention if you hunt with the dogs? I have heard it is very popular occupation in the countryside._ __

_Please wish all your family Merry Christmas for me._ __

_I hope you are well,_ _  
Brendon Urie_  
  
---  
  
Just as he finished reading, the door to the breakfast room opened and his sisters walked in, not paying Spencer any mind, so engrossed they were in their discussion. Only after they had sat down and noticed the letters in front of Spencer was their attention diverted. “Oh! Are those from Papa?” Josie asked and tried to crane her neck to see across the table.

  
“Yes, he wrote something for the both of you.” Spencer answered, and handed the proper letters over to the excited girls. Reading their letters took the girls’ attention so that Spencer had time to hide Brendon’s letter in his pocket. He was not ready to be teased on the subject. Not until he had had time to accustom himself to the situation.

~*~

  
After breakfast Spencer hid in the library, knowing he’d be left alone because the twins had gone to town with their mother, and Ryan never got out of bed before noon if he could help it. He had the estates ledger open in front of him but had not been able to pay it the necessary attention. Finally he gave up the pretence and took out the letter again, reading it through and then taking out some stationary, willing himself to commit something on paper in response. He was still sitting there staring at the empty sheet when the door opened and a rumpled looking Ryan walked in. “Where is everyone?” he asked and went to sit by the fireplace, not bothering to stifle a yawn.

  
“Gone to town. There is the annual Christmas ball at Havensham, I am sure even you have not forgotten. After all, we have both been in attendance since I turned sixteen.” Spencer reminded Ryan and put down the pen he’d been holding. “And when there is a ball, there is a need for new clothes. I believe they have the last fitting today with the seamstress.”

  
“Oh, that. Well my old clothes will just have to do.” Ryan said dismissively, both of them knowing that Ryan’s clothes were all the finest city fashions and would most certainly do for Loughton’s society.

  
Spencer smiled a bit and went to join his friend, stepping over Fio, the old hound who had stretched himself out in front of the fire. “I said as much to mother when she asked if we needed anything.” He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to tell Ryan about his letter but finding himself curiously reluctant to confide in his oldest friend in the matter.

  
Instead he decided it was as good time as any to bring up something rather unpleasant. “Ryan, you know you should go visit Rosslings. My father hired the best steward he could find, in your behalf, but that does not mean the estate should be left unmanaged by you.”

  
Ryan looked wholly unimpressed by this idea and tapped his fingers on the arms of the chair, which was a clear sign that he was agitated, for Ryan did not fidget under normal circumstances. “When do you suppose we should go?” was the only thing Ryan said, and it made Spencer sigh in relief.

  
“There is no great hurry, we can wait until after the holidays if you wish, as long as we visit before I must return to London.” Spencer answered carefully. Now that Ryan had agreed to go there was no sense in pushing him further, once given Ryan always kept his word even if it had not been explicit.

  
Again, Ryan displayed his discomfort openly, for him at least, by getting up and going to stand by the fire, poking the logs with the poker and answered without turning to face Spencer. “There is no reason it should be put off if it must be done. We could ride there today, could we not?”

  
Spencer looked at the clock on the mantle and answered. “Yes, I suppose we might at that. The day is young enough, and in any case a surprise visit will surely reveal the truth on how the estate is managed.”

  
“In that case I will go and change.” Ryan said stiffly and left the room. Spencer sighed and resigned himself to expect his friend to treat him in a very cold manner for a while, for Ryan could hold grudges for a long time, even if there really had been no slight done anywhere else than in Ryan’s mind. Spencer let Morris know they would need the horses and went to change as well.

~*~

  
The ride to Rosslings was not very long, and the road was infinitely familiar to both of them, so many times had they travelled between their two homes over the years. The air was crisp and the horses’ breath billowed out in white clouds as they trotted along. Ryan was setting a quick pace and Spencer was not sure if it was to avoid conversation or if Ryan just wanted to reach their destination faster to get the ordeal over with as speedily as possible. Whatever the reason, they soon crested the last hill and could view Rosslings for the first time. The main house was a handsome construct, although any viewer could see that it was in some disrepair. Ryan’s father had almost let the whole estate go to ruin while he had been alive and Ryan had since only paid for the most urgent of repairs.

  
It had been a great relief that Ryan’s mother had left all her fortunes directly to Ryan before her death, for if the money had gone to Ryan’s father all that money would surely have been gambled away or been spent on spirits and Ryan would have been left with nothing. Instead, George Ross had passed away right before Ryan’s twenty-first birthday, the birthday when he got the right to his mother’s fortune. The money had been desperately needed, it soon became clear, for George Ross had ran up a long list of debts that Ryan needed to honour. In the end, Ryan had been left with two thousand pounds a year, which allowed for a very comfortable living but did not really leave much for the maintenance of Rosslings, even if Ryan had been so inclined.

  
They arrived at the main entrance and had to wait for a moment before anyone came out to meet them. Spencer dismounted with Ryan and looked around. The grounds looked fine, hedges and trees neatly trimmed - all good signs in his book. His inspection was interrupted when Moore, the steward, came around the house in a near run, he had obviously been alerted to their arrival. “Good afternoon Mister Ross, Mister Smith. I apologise for not being here sooner.” He man said and was soon followed by a stable hand who took the reigns from them and lead the horses away.

  
When it became apparent that Ryan was not going to speak Spencer stepped up and shook the man’s hand and smiled reassuringly. “Good afternoon indeed, Moore. I hope it is not a great inconvenience for you to show us how things are going here at Rosslings. We just arrived from London yesterday and came to see the house as soon as we were able.” A lie, but necessary to keep things simple.

  
“Of course, sir. Please follow me to the study and I will show you the books first.” Moore said, and they all walked inside, even if Ryan was trailing behind, still mute.

  
The house looked clean and nothing was missing, Spencer noted on the way to the study, and congratulated his father in his mind on his selection of Moore. This favourable opinion was not shaken when Spencer was shown the ledgers of the house and saw that all expenses were accounted for and within the budget Spencer had allocated in the beginning of the year.

  
“You have done splendidly here, Moore, a commendable feat indeed.” Spencer praised the man and tried not to notice how Moore looked first at Ryan and then at Spencer. He could only imagine what the man thought of the situation where the master of the house had yet to open his mouth and a practical stranger to him was handling the inspection. “Do you have any concerns to raise now that we are here in person?” he prompted, and closed the ledger.

  
Moore turned his attention back to Spencer and shook his head. “No sir, I wrote to Mister Ross about the windows in the second floor and the money was enough to have all the leaking ones replaced. As you saw in the accounts.” In reality it had been Spencer who had read the letter and paid for the windows, but he did not see fit to mention this to the man. It would be better if Moore thought he had at least some contact with the actual owner of the house. So Spencer just nodded and went to get Ryan, who had drifted to the window and had been staring morosely at the back garden. “Come now, Ryan.” He said, and steered his friend to the door where Moore was waiting and pointedly not staring at them. Spencer smiled politely at the man and hid a sigh.

  
“Perhaps we could inspect the house next.” Spencer said, not quite asking but not really giving an order either. Moore nodded and led the way along the corridor, showing them the closed off parlours and sitting rooms downstairs and the kitchens, which was the only place full of life in the house and where the maids curtsied hurriedly and stared openly at Ryan, who they had not seen in more than a year. Not since the funeral. Ryan managed a hello for them but did not say anything more during the whole tour and paid no attention to Moore’s comments on the repair of the house.

  
When they returned to the entrance hall Spencer again complimented Moore on the good job he had done on managing the affairs of the estate and reminded him that he could write at any time if something unexpected caught his attention. Moore nodded and thanked them for coming, still looking slightly unsure about whom to address and Spencer prodded Ryan unobtrusively so that he managed to say his goodbyes at least, shook Moore’s hand and managed to appear like he had half a brain.

  
“We will take a turn in the garden while the horses are readied.” Spencer assured Moore when the man expressed worry about leaving them and let the man get back to his work. He took Ryan’s arm and the two of them walked outside into the weak winter sunlight, going around the house and into the winter brown gardens. Here finally Ryan came back to life and let out a great long breath. “I hate this place, why do you keep saying I need to keep it?”

  
“It is your ancestral home,” Spencer said patiently.

  
“Well, I hate my ancestry as much as I hate this place. I have the house in London and I am never here. It is but an expense I could do without,” Ryan asserted and adjusted his hat, another nervous gesture.

  
Spencer could see why Ryan felt that way, but still said. “What about when you marry? You might change your mind when you have children, want to leave something to them.”

  
“That is one good reason never to marry. I would make a terrible father.” Ryan said, and grimaced. Spencer had tried to assure Ryan on this subject a number of times but had yet to make an impression. Ryan seemed to think that he was doomed to make the same mistakes as his own father had done.

  
“Some fine lady or a gentleman will surely convince you otherwise, you will see,” Spencer said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood now that it seemed Ryan was willing to talk to him again.

  
Ryan managed a sardonic smile in response. “Love is not all about increasing the family fortune or procuring heirs as you seem to think, my friend. It is a fiery passion that will sweep away all rational thought and burn in the centre of your being, making it impossible to do anything but to surrender to its mercy. It is not about some lady convincing me to make babies and live in this horrid place just so I can leave it to them when I die.”

  
“I do not know if you are serious or not, but I hope for the latter. Otherwise you might make a very unsuitable match for yourself, all this talk about passion and not thinking rationally. You need to marry a woman or a man with at least three thousand pounds to his or her name. You need at least that much to repair Rosslings,” Spencer reminded Ryan and then quieted as they had come around to the stables where their horses were waiting with a groom.

  
“There is more to life than money,” Ryan just said and climbed onto his horse without looking back at the main building looming behind him. Spencer thanked the groom and took his own reigns, following Ryan’s example, and soon they were on their way back to Summerlin.

  
Spencer wanted to remind Ryan that money was much more reliable than people and that Ryan of all people should know that but kept his peace. It was a miracle that Ryan still had these notions of finding romantic love when he otherwise had such a hard time trusting people, and Spencer did not want to dissuade him just because he personally did not see the matter so. Perhaps he was so set on the idea of marrying for love because his mother had been so very unhappy in her arranged marriage with his father. Whatever the case, Spencer felt it was best to let the matter rest.

~*~

  
When they returned home, the women had returned from Loughton and were sitting in the study, for it had the biggest fireplace. Peggy and Josie were playing cards and Vivian was reading something when Spencer and Ryan joined them after getting rid of their coats. “Come join us so we can play bridge!” Josie enthused, and Ryan went to join them happily enough, for he, unlike Spencer, liked the game. However, Spencer knew it would be futile to resist and went to join them at the table.

  
Peggy reshuffled the cards and started dealing while Josie said. “Oh, I almost forgot. We heard the most interesting thing when we met Mister Norton on our way back. He says that the Bryars have received their son back from the colonies. And a Captain, no less! Mama, where did he say Captain Bryar had been?” She turned to look at Vivian who had not been paying any attention to them, so Josie had to repeat her question.

  
“He was in India, mister Norton did not say anything more particular. It seems he only arrived back a day earlier than you. I do not think you remember him - Robert Bryar? He joined the regiment when you were only twelve, after all,” Vivian said, and looked at Spencer questioningly.

  
“No, I cannot say that I remember. I have met his older brother and his wife, of course. What do you propose he will be doing now that he has retired from the service?” Spencer asked, just to keep the conversation going.

  
Josie answered before Vivian could. “Well, he will obviously wish to marry well, a second son like him, what else is there, if he does not stay in the military.”

  
“That is not very polite thing to say,” Vivian chastised her daughter but continued. “In this case, however, I do agree with you. Even if his father left him with some money and he has not spent it all while in service, I cannot see how else he would wish to establish himself back into the community. However, I do not think it will be very hard for him. He is not yet thirty, and if I remember correctly he was a handsome man, fair haired and fair skinned, quite striking.”

  
Peggy giggled and poked her sister. “If he was younger you would be begging him to marry you! You are always sighing after the fair ones.”

  
“Oh, be quiet,” Josie said, blushing, and changed the subject to the upcoming ball. Spencer kept an eye on Ryan, but the other man seemed to have recovered from the visit to Rosslings and appeared happy enough for the rest of the evening.

  
~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  


 _Dear Mister Urie,_

 _I was glad to receive your letter, so I must agree with my father and say it was perfectly fine for you to write to me. As to whether I have time for correspondence, I will make time for you. I feel it is important for us to nurture an amiable relationship from the beginning, so feel free to ask me whatever you wish and I will do my best to answer your questions._ __

_Thank you for telling me about your interests. I am very fond of music as well, although I cannot sing and never found an instrument I liked well enough to dedicate the time into mastering it. My sisters and my friend just recently teased me about my dreadful performance on the pianoforte. Still, I will assert that you will surely find a willing audience in me for any and all performances and concerts you might be willing to play._ __

_Stuart seems like a very fine name for a terrier and I am sure it will be a pleasure to meet this friend of yours. Let me add my own assurances to my father’s and say our dogs at Summerlin are very sociable indeed and will welcome your Stuart into their midst happily. I do hunt from time to time but mostly it is the groundskeeper that keeps us in game meat. When it comes to that particular sport I find myself partial to the foxhunt, for it is more exciting in general._ __

_Thank you for your good wishes, and thank you for your family’s hospitality to my father. I know he would have been lonely if he had spent the time alone so far away from home. In return I wish you had a very auspicious beginning to the New Year._ __

_With my best regards,_ _  
Spencer Smith_  
  
---  
  
~*~

 

The Christmas Ball at Havensham manor was the social event of the winter in Loughton and not a soul wanted to be absent from it, for they would be sorely lacking in topics of conversation for months to come if they could not comment on every little detail that had been generally observed by the guests. Before it was time to get into the carriage, the Smith women spent the whole day in feverish preparations, and it surely kept all the maids busy as well with all sorts of errands. Spencer tried his best to keep out of the way but still almost got ran over by Peggy who was running down the second floor hallway, shouting something about her petticoats that Spencer would rather not have heard at all.

  
He and Ryan had spent the morning riding through the estate grounds after returning to the house for luncheon had been forbidden to leave again afterwards by Vivian. She had insisted the they both needed baths and reminded them that it was not wise to go out soon after such an activity lest they catch their deaths out in the cold. So Spencer had waited for the bathwater to be carried to his room, musing about having pipes drawn to the house so they could have running water, it was after all becoming more and more common in London and in newer houses, and tried not to worry about poor Harding and his back as the man hauled a bucket after another up the stairs and into the copper bathtub. Finally there was enough water and the poor man could cease his efforts, and Spencer made sure to thank him most profusely for his service as he climbed into the hot water.

  
While Spencer washed himself he thought that if he had plumbing installed into the house he should look into the shower as well. It seemed like a marvellous improvement of having Harding pour water over his head from a pitcher, if nothing else. Spencer did not linger in the water, for everyone knew it was bad for one’s health, especially during the winter. He took the robe offered to him and went to the mirror so he could inspect his looks. Harding offered him a shave but Spencer declined, as he was very happy with his beard currently and did not wish to change his appearance so drastically. Instead he just trimmed his facial hair and sideburns and thought that he would strike a very presentable image at the ball indeed.

  
It did not do to linger in his robe for long as he was already feeling chilled and happily took the shirt from Harding and then the underpants, socks and breeches. He felt much improved when he had proper clothes on again and walked back to the mirror to tie his neckcloth, cursing at the elaborate style in fashion that year but managing to fasten it after a few false starts. Hastily he pulled the waistcoat on top of the shirt and buttoned it up with care, then took the offered frock coat and his top hat from Harding and thanked the man again for his help before going out to find out if Ryan had finished his preparations yet and would he join him downstairs to wait for the women.

  
“May I come in?” He asked after knocking on Ryan’s door, and entered when he heard his friend give his permission.

  
Ryan was still in his shirtsleeves and was looking down upon his bed where a great many scarves and neckties were laid out and looked slightly peeved. His valet Osmond was standing aside waiting patiently and holding two waistcoats in his arms. He and Spencer were familiar with Ryan’s manners and knew these things took time. “You are having difficulty in choosing what to wear? Are you expecting to meet someone you wish to impress by any chance?” Spencer asked teasingly and took a seat by the fireplace, crossing his feet from the ankle and admiring his new dress boots with their fine shiny finish.

  
“I do not have trouble, I just take more care in my sartorial choices than you and I expect no such thing. I am sure we will find the company very much like it has been for years, that is to say not very engaging at all. Still, I wish to look my best for your family, for both your sisters have demanded that I dance with them.” This made Ryan grimace, as he was not a very graceful dancer when he was expected to lead.

  
Spencer hid a smile behind his hand and asked, “Surely you still have a dance free for me as well, otherwise I will surely be the laughing stock at breakfast in the morrow.”

  
Ryan selected a paisley scarf and pointed at the more muted waistcoat Osmond was holding and walked to the mirror before answering. “I do not know if it would be wise for us to dance together while we are here. It only feeds those damned rumours about us having a secret engagement, or what ever foolishness people are saying. After all, you are engaged now and it would not do to have your reputation smeared in your own hometown.”

  
Spencer frowned at Ryan’s words. He had mostly succeeded in putting his engagement out of his mind but this brought it back in stark relief. Ryan was right of course, there had been gossip about the two of them ever since Ryan had turned eighteen, for everyone knew how close they were and Spencer supposed that from an outsider’s point of view their marriage would indeed be a good match. “You are right I will admit that, but I must say I am surprised that you worry about my reputation. It is much too sensible a notion to come from your head.”

  
“I might think you a fool for marrying a complete stranger and settling for anything less than love, but that does not mean I wish you or your future spouse any unhappiness. You are thinking of buying a house near Loughton. Are you not? And even if you do not, you would still be visiting here quite often. I can spare you this hardship so easily it is not even worth mentioning, you are not such a great dancer that I will feel myself deprived.” Ryan said, and finished tying his scarf with a flourish.

  
“I thank you anyway, even if you did offer insult to my prowess on the dance floor.” Spencer said and got back to his feet for Ryan was finally ready to leave his room. They walked downstairs where Vivian was already waiting and Spencer made sure the carriage was ready for them. The girls came down together in their evening gowns and their hair coiffed to perfection. At seventeen, they were already very striking and comely indeed. Now that their party was together they took to the carriage and Spencer helped his family on board and then followed Ryan inside. It was quite the tight squeeze and garnered much disapproval from the girls, both of whom were worried about their dresses getting wrinkled, but happily the journey was not very long at all.

  
Havensham manor was lit with dozens of lanterns, giving the carriageway an almost magical feel. The girls exclaimed their approval and peeked out from the windows, still impressed with the fair, for this was only their second time attending the yearly ball. After all, they had only come out to society this past summer and had not seen very many great balls yet. Spencer enjoyed their enthusiasm, for it made him look at the familiar sight with new eyes, giving the whole party a new shine. The carriage stopped and they all climbed down, the women careful of their dresses and shoes as there was already mud and horse manure on the drive. With so many carriages arriving, this was only to be expected.

  
They made their way inside and joined the revelry. The musicians were already playing and people joined in dance while others talked, enjoyed some punch and most importantly observed each other. Vivian and the girls were soon swept away by their acquaintances, leaving Spencer and Ryan behind. This did not bother them in the least and Spencer followed Ryan happily enough when the man went in search of a seat. “It is already intolerably hot, now I remember why I find these gatherings so disagreeable.” Ryan complained when he managed to snag a seat when its previous occupant joined the dancing. Spencer had heard this complaint innumerable times already and paid it no heed as he scanned the crowd trying to spot familiar faces. There were of course very many such and Spencer spent the next half hour exchanging pleasantries with neighbours and friends of his father.

  
“Mister Smith, I hope you are well? Let me wish you a very Merry Christmas. Even if you did refuse to buy my mare in August, do not think I have forgotten that.” A voice sounded behind Spencer, who turned around to greet Mister Bryar.

  
“Mister Bryar, it is good to see you again. And you should not think poorly of me for not obliging you on the matter, for I have not much use for horses in London and our stables in Summerlin are not in need of new blood.” Spencer explained, smiling at the older man and shaking his hand happily. Then he turned his attention to the other man accompanying Mister Bryar and asked. “Am I right in assuming this is your brother Robert?”

  
Mister Bryar nodded and hastened to say, “I do apologise for not offering introductions sooner. Let me present Mister Smith, Captain Robert Bryar long last back from Calcutta.”

  
Spencer and Robert Bryar shook hands and Spencer offered the man a smile. “That must have been a very exciting journey, I must admit that I have only been to Ireland myself, and that is hardly very exotic at all.”

  
For a moment Captain Bryar looked troubled but still managed a polite reply. “It was not like England, that much I can say, and I am very happy to be back.”

  
Before Spencer could say anything else Ryan and Josie returned from the dance floor, both of them flushed from the exercise and the heat. Josie draped herself around Spencer’s arm and said dramatically. “Oh, you can not believe how many times Ryan stepped on my toes! The horror.” Then she seemed to notice their company and curtsied hastily all the while looking curiously at Robert Bryar.

  
“Let me introduce my sister Miss Margaret and my friend Mister Ross. This is Captain Robert Bryar, and you of course know Mister Bryar.” Spencer said and waited for pleasantries to be exchanged. It appeared the Captain Bryar was not a very sociable man, for he tended to stay quiet or answer questions rather shortly. This made Josie lose interest fairly quickly and she left them without a glance back when one of her friends came to ask her to dance.

  
Spencer tried his best to draw Captain Bryar into the conversation for he thought that the man was just out of practise. After all, one could hardly expect much from the society people had to keep in the colonies, especially in the military. However, the man did not want to be drawn and seemed happy enough just to observe his brother and Ryan who were talking about fashion and seemed in happy accord in most things.

  
Spencer left the others for a while to dance, enjoying himself and the light banter that was expected from both parties while they followed the music. On his third dance he noticed that Ryan had been dragged back into the fold, this time by Peggy and he tried not to laugh, seeing how they were obviously in the middle of a heated battle over which of them was actually leading. After the music paused and Spencer had walked his partner back to his group he found himself at a loss for all is family members and Ryan were otherwise engaged and he did not have a group to join.

  
Then he spotted Captain Bryar standing alone and Spencer thought it would be only polite to join him. After all the man could not have many acquaintances yet and must have been feeling out of sorts. “You do not enjoy the dance Captain Bryar?” He asked and looked up at the man curiously.

  
“I injured my leg in a fire that destroyed some of my regiment’s barracks and have not yet healed completely. It is the reason I came back. The doctors think I will always walk with a limp from now on.” Captain Bryar explained, his very blue eyes looking distant and suddenly making Spencer feel very young.

  
“I apologise for my insensitive query, but I had not noticed your injury.” Spencer murmured but his companion brushed the apology aside. “It is no matter, you could not have known and I have been staying in one place much of the evening.”

  
Spencer wanted to ask if the other man would like to take a seat but felt it would be pushing too far, after all they had only just met and Captain Bryar did not appear like a man who would welcome others to take care of him. Luckily, Captain Bryar was the one who saved the awkward situation by asking, “Your friend Mister Ross, is he much at Rosslings?”

  
“He is not, Ryan is staying at Summerlin for the holidays and I expect that he will join me in London after the New Year.” Spencer answered, curious as to why Captain Bryar would ask.

  
The man nodded thoughtfully and Spencer noticed that he was following Ryan with his gaze, but his expression did not betray his thoughts on what he observed. “I have heard that you two are very close, so I thought it would be prudent to ask you before I take my business to Mister Ross myself. Do you think he would let the house at Rosslings to me?”

  
This took Spencer by surprise. “Oh! Well, I have not suggested that to Ryan before but I think he would find it agreeable. I may inquire about it on your behalf, if you wish?”

  
Again, Captain Bryar just nodded, his face impossible to read. “I do not wish to intrude on his time or yours over Christmas, but if he could spare some time before he leaves for London I would be much obliged.”

  
“Of course, do come calling after Boxing Day and we will be happy to receive you.” Spencer assured Captain Bryar and thought that it would give him ample time to find out about his finances and how much they could ask without creating an awkward situation.

  
After talking some more in general terms about how Captain Bryar was finding Loughton after being gone for so long the older Mister Bryar came to fetch his brother to meet some of the family friends and they parted ways. Spencer really wished he could tell Ryan about this very favourable turn of events right away but knew he needed more privacy for the conversation, so instead he asked one of the vicar’s sons to dance.

~*~

The last few days before Christmas were fraught with feverish preparations, especially in the kitchen, where Mrs Smith was spending more and more of her time, overseeing the different courses prepared and negotiating on the menu with their cook Mrs Allen. The girls had been talking about the Christmas tree almost constantly until it was brought in by the groundskeeper on Christmas eve. Then it gave the twins great delight to argue about where each piece of decoration should be placed and they even drew Ryan into the debate, whose artistic eye and opinion they respected and whom they wished to judge between them and proclaim which of them was right. 

  
Spencer was spared this only for he had been saddled with the task of reading out loud for everyone from Mister Dickens’ ‘A Christmas Carol’. He did so mostly because he liked the book, as his audience did not seem to be paying his reading much attention. When the decorations had been most artfully placed, Josie and Peggy had dragged Ryan with them to find some refreshments and Spencer got up and moved some of the candles so as to save the house from burning down.

  
On Christmas morning Mrs Smith, Spencer and Peggy went to church leaving Ryan and Josie at Summerlin. Spencer himself was not a very religious person but felt it was his duty to attend the service in the place of his father. When they were leaving after the service Captain Bryar came to wish them happy Christmas and Spencer took the opportunity to introduce him to his mother and repeat the invitation for him to come calling after Boxing Day.

  
“Oh yes, you are of course most welcome.” Mrs Smith agreed and shook hands with Captain Bryar and then excused herself to go wish some of her acquaintances Christmas cheer, leaving Spencer alone with Captain Bryar.

  
“Your friend Mister Ross did not join you in church I notice.” Captain Bryar noted and leaned quite heavily on his cane. Spencer could sympathise, for the church pews were hard enough to sit upon even if one was in great health.

  
Spencer smiled a bit crookedly. “You will find if you spend enough time in Mister Ross’ company that he is not a great friend of the church - he is always willing to share his views on the topic with anyone who will listen. However, do not take from my words that he is a reformer, for he finds them just as worth his opposition as those within the Anglican faith. It has not made him very close with the vicar I must say, but I find it is rather a harmless notion in general. It is sure to make Ryan very cross though when he must come here to be wed, I am quite looking forward to it.”

  
Captain Bryar had been listening to Spencer talk without much change in his expression but he frowned when it came to Ryan’s marriage. “He is to be married?”

  
“No, not anytime soon at least, but almost everyone does marry eventually, and Ryan is the only child, so he must marry if he wants the family name to stay alive.” Spencer explained but left out the matter where Ryan was not particularly concerned about his family line continuing.

  
Captain Bryar nodded and then bade Spencer goodbye, tipping his top hat politely before limping towards his brother. Spencer was a bit bemused by the conversation, but thought that perhaps Captain Bryar had been worried that if Ryan was to be married soon, he would not be interested in letting Rosslings and would take up residence there himself. Spencer put the thought out of his mind for now and went to collect his mother and sister for he was quite ready to return home and have some tea and the scones he had smelled from the kitchen before they had left.

~*~

Captain Bryar did not wait long to come calling. Josie saw him ride up the driveway and dashed out of the parlour to get her sister. Spencer tried to call after her and tell her not to run but it was a wasted effort, as he very well knew.

  
“Why did you say he was coming?” Ryan asked, putting down the book he had been perusing and directing a narrow look on Spencer, who had decided not to share what he knew with anyone in advance and had found the whole situation greatly amusing. After all, Ryan had spent a considerable amount of time trying to ferret out the reason for Captain Bryar’s visit ever since Spencer had mentioned it. If there was something Ryan did not appreciate, it was being out of the loop, and as it did not occur very often Spencer had taken great pleasure wielding his upper hand quite mercilessly.

  
“As you well know, I have not told you why and now you shall hear it for yourself so cease asking me.” Spencer just said and went to call for tea, as his mother was busy in the old greenhouse making sure all her specimens were weathering the winter well.

  
When he returned, Captain Bryar had been shown in and was now sitting on the settee facing Ryan, neither of them speaking. Spencer knew that Ryan was not a person to warm quickly to new people, so he felt it was his duty to try and alleviate the awkward mood and joined the other men, sitting next to Ryan. “Good afternoon, Captain Bryar, I hope the ride was not too straining on your leg?”

  
“No, it is good for me to have some moderate exercise to expedite the healing.” He said, and then turned his attention to Ryan. “I do not know how much Mister Smith has told you of the reason for my visit, so I will just state my case to you. It has come to my knowledge that your house of Rosslings is vacant most of the year and I would be very interested in renting it from you.”

  
Ryan blinked a couple of times and looked at Spencer accusingly but answered Captain Bryar quite politely, for which Spencer was grateful. “I would not be opposed to such an arrangament. I have told Spencer many times that I feel it is pointless for me to have the house when I do not wish to live there. The thought of selling the whole estate has been on my mind but so far Spencer has always talked me out of it. This might be a solution that will indeed be agreeable to all parties. Do you not think so too Spencer? After all I doubt you would have asked Captain Bryar here if you did not think so.”

  
Spencer just smiled at Ryan and did not take the jab to heart; after all, it was just as Ryan had said. He liked this proposition and he had found out that Captain Bryar was not without means to pay a reasonable sum for the privilege of living in Rosslings.

  
When Bennet brought the tea she was accompanied by the twins who insisted on joining them even when Spencer told them that they were discussing business. So as they took tea, Spencer negotiated the price sum for the Rosslings house and they agreed that Captain Bryar was free to live there at least for six months after which they would re-negotiate, if all parties still wished to continue the arrangement. Ryan had not paid any attention to the details but had instead gotten into a deeply involved conversation with Josie about Hegel’s ideas about freedom versus Kant’s views on the matter. Peggy who did not care for philosophy in the least had taken up a book and was ignoring them all.

  
Spencer was quite embarrassed about his family’s lax manners in front of a virtual stranger, but especially for Ryan, who was again showing his utter lack of interest in his own financial affairs and his estate. This in turn was making Captain Bryar look a bit uncomfortable as he obviously wanted to ask why Spencer was negotiating in Ryan's stead, but could not really approach the subject politely. In the end he just asked Spencer once the business end of the discussion was over. “I understand that you are engaged, allow me to congratulate you.”

  
“Thank you.” Spencer said rather clumsily for he was still not used to other people knowing about his engagement and commenting upon it. This was enough to tempt Peggy from her book and she said. “He’s American, I am quite curious to see what he is like. We do not get many people from the former colony here in Loughton, after all.”

  
Captain Bryar nodded and said to Peggy. “I have a few American friends I met in India, and I have to say that in my experience they are as agreeable as any Englishman.”

  
This sparked a conversation about India, which made Ryan and Josie finally join the conversation, to Spencer’s relief. Now he did not have to keep the conversation going by himself, for Captain Bryar did not seem very talkative.

  
After Captain Bryar had taken his leave Ryan stretched his long legs out and slumped in his seat saying. “He does seem like an agreeable enough man. I could easily have seen you marry him if you were not already engaged elsewhere.”

  
This made Spencer splutter but before he could get a word in edgewise Peggy commented. “Do not be silly, Ryan, he kept looking at you most of the time he was here and seemed most annoyed that he had to deal with Spencer instead of you. I watched him while I was ‘reading’, so I know.”

  
“That is hardly appropriate, Peggy.” Spencer chastised his sister.

  
Ryan did not seem pleased by the observation and said as much. “I sincerely hope you are mistaken for I do not find Captain Bryar agreeable in that way. He is much too serious for one thing and quite old as well. How could one spend their life together with someone who you have to coax into speaking? It would be dreadfully dull, I am sure of it.”

  
“Were you not just a minute ago saying how he would make a good spouse for me?” Spencer asked and poked Ryan on the arm, which made the girls grin.

  
“Oh well, I am sure you two would have been fine, you being so reasonable and sensible about everything, I think Mister Bryar is very similar in temperament.” Ryan said, and waved his hand dismissing the whole topic.

~*~

Two days prior their departure from Loughton Spencer arranged to meet with Captain Bryar at Rosslings so he could introduce the man to the staff and make sure everything was in order. He had tried to convince Ryan to accompany him but the man had been adamant that he would not step his foot to the house now that he did not have pressing matters to force him to. No matter how Spencer tried to talk to him about propriety, Ryan would not budge. “This is very childish of you.” Spencer said and turned to his mother who had been following their argument with great interest and said. “I will have to invite Captain Bryar for dinner at least and make some excuse as to why Ryan could not join me at the estate.”

  
Vivian laughed and stopped working on her herbarium. “You could always say Ryan was feeling faint. He has the general constitution to make it look as if he was prone to the condition and we might as well take advantage of the fact.”

  
Ryan scowled at the both of them but Spencer made no effort to hide his amusement either. “Yes, that is a marvellous suggestion mother. Ryan are you sure you will not join me after all?” Ryan did not deign to answer Spencer but left the room in a huff, clutching his well-read copy of William Wordsworth’s ‘The Excursion’ to his chest.

  
“Oh dear, he got piqued by that. Well, I will tell the cook to make some chestnut pie to go with dinner, that should improve his spirits. But do invite Captain Bryar for dinner. It is always pleasing to have new faces around.” Vivian mused and went back to working on her dried plants.

  
The dinner party was a partial success for the twins were on their best behaviour for once and even if Ryan continued to show his temper by refusing to join the conversation he did not let his acerbic wit show either, which was a relief. Captain Bryar seemed happy enough to enjoy his dinner without saying much either, but seemed to pay attention to what the others were talking about. Spencer did spy him watching Ryan more than once and wondered if he had noticed Ryan’s rudeness in not participating in the general conversation. All in all, it would be a relief to go back to London, Spencer concluded in his mind and finished eating his venison.

~*~

The weather in London during January was appalling. Spencer felt that the almost constant rain or hail was pressing the fumes from factories that much lower and the air itself seemed to taste like soot. Drudging between the grey buildings Spencer felt his mood grow sour and wished he could spend more time in the country. It was an idle thought, of course, but one Spencer had been nursing for a year or two already.

  
What made him feel even more unhappy today was the argument he had had with Ryan over luncheon. Ryan had been talking about how he wanted to travel to Paris. To “absorb the culture”, what ever that was supposed to mean, and how Spencer had tried to explain to Ryan that he could not afford the expense. Even with the extra money Ryan now had from the rent Mister Bryar was paying there was no hiding the fact that Ryan was living over his means.

  
His wardrobe was the biggest problem, for Ryan did not seem to understand the word prudence when it came to tailors talking him into buying the most expensive fabrics. Added to the cost of upkeep of Rosslings, the house in London, the many trips Ryan paid to the Opera and different theatres, it all added up and made Spencer curse over his bookkeeping.

  
Not to mention that Ryan had taken up keeping company in different coffee houses with some new acquaintances he had made that winter. Spencer had yet to meet any of them, but Ryan kept talking about them and singing their praises at every opportunity. It appeared to Spencer that they were intellectuals and artists with lofty ideals and not much of a grasp on reality. Spencer was not sure these were the kind of people Ryan should have been fraternizing with, as Ryan was already prone to absorbing the most bizarre ideas and philosophies from the books he so loved to read. Still he was rather happy to know Ryan was socializing instead of brooding in his house or gambling at the club, so he did not make his opinions known to his friend.

  
Spencer stomped up the stairs to the offices of Smith’s Locomotives and banged the door shut behind him. The new secretary Miss Langham had hired while he was visiting home jumped at the sound and looked at Spencer, startled. Spencer felt foolish for his actions and apologised to the young man. “I did not mean to give you a start Mister Taylor.”

  
“It is all right, Mister Smith. The mail arrived while you were away. There was a letter for you.” Mister Taylor said and offered the aforementioned letter to Spencer. Spencer took it and retreated to his office. He recognized the writing now and knew it was from his fiancé. It read:

  
  
  
  
  
  


 _Dear Mister Smith,_

 _Thank you for your kind words to me. It makes me happy to know you are willing to spare the time to write to me, for I too would very much like our relationship to be cordial. Still I find myself having difficulty in expressing myself to you in writing, for I cannot help but to feel that anything I choose to write will in the end sound rather trivial to you. I apologise for this in advance._ __

_Perhaps you would like to hear about our Christmas celebrations? We all went to Church and listened to my brother’s sermon. It is still quite surprising to see my own bother as the minister in our congregation, but my father is very proud of him. Your father sat with us, of course, and seemed to enjoy the hymns most of all. At least he kept smiling at me during the singing. Afterwards he complimented me on my voice but I am sure he was just being polite._ __

_Christmas dinner was very delicious and it was very nice to see all my brothers and their spouses sitting around the same table as well as my sisters. I saw my new niece Gabriella for the first time during the Holidays, as my brother Daniel and his family live quite far away in Washington and cannot travel home to see us very often. The baby is still very small but can be very loud when she is unhappy and does not seem very angelic then, making her name something of a misnomer. My mother tells me that it is normal, though, and she will surely grow more sedate with age._ __

_I am happy to hear you do not object to Stuart joining me when I come to England. It was also very interesting to hear about foxhunting, I have only read about it but would imagine it to be very exciting. However, I must admit that I fell rather sorry for the fox. I hope you do not judge me to be very silly because of the sentiment. My family always tells me I am too soft hearted when it comes to animals and I cannot argue with them on the subject._ __

_Thank you for your New Year’s wishes. The year has been very fine so far, even if the snow has made my father quite cross. He and your father have returned to New York to attend to the business and the house has felt rather quiet, after all, most of my siblings departed as well. Now it is only my Mother and her sister as well as my two sisters living here beside myself. It has given me more time to play music again, though, which I have enjoyed._ _  
I hope this letter finds you well._

 _Brendon Urie_  
  
---  
  
 

~*~

February found Spencer very busy. There was a serious train wreck near Manchester, where two coal trains collided and damaged not only the locomotives but the very tracks as well. Spencer travelled there to oversee the beginnings of the repairs, making sure the people were trustworthy and would not try to swindle the cost up or otherwise take advantage of his family’s company. He could not let this hurt their standing in Manchester, as the competition in transportation for the ever-growing city was fierce.

  
When he was not working he mostly kept his own company, as he did not know many people in the city and could not see a point in cultivating any friendships. Instead he kept in touch with his family, Ryan, and quite surprisingly with Captain Bryar via correspondence.

  
His sisters were busy studying with their tutor again, getting ready to go into university - neither seemed sure what they wanted to study as of yet, but Spencer was sure they would be fine, as they were both very bright. Spencer still remembered fondly his own time studying Political Economy and related a few select stories to the twins as well. They would both be going to Girton College in Cambridge and they were both very excited to be living away from home.

  
Spencer had made careful inquiries to his mother about how she felt, but the replies had always been worded most cheerfully. This did not quite appease Spencer and he made a note to go visit home as soon as he would be able and ascertain the situation for himself.

  
While he was gone Ryan had continued to cultivate his acquaintance with his new friends. That on its own would not have worried Spencer if not for the fact that Ryan kept bringing up one individual in particular. It was the same in his newest missive as Ryan was again lauding the praise of some gentleman called Mister Wentz. When Spencer had inquired about closer details Ryan mentioned that Mister Wentz’ father was a baronet and had lands somewhere near Bath.

  
This did not satisfy Spencer in the least but he did not pester his friend for more details, contending himself to wait until he could meet this gentleman for himself. What worried Spencer the most was the talk of balls, fine dinners, gambling, concerts and other activities that this Mister Wentz seemed always have invitations to, and which he seemed happy to extend to Ryan. Spencer dared not to think of how much debt Ryan would have collected during this time.

  
So while his nearest and dearest seemed to be in some ways out of his reach and deaf to his council it came as a pleasant surprise how easy it was to make his acquaintance with Captain Bryar blossom into a real friendship, even if it was done in the form of correspondence. Captain Bryar was very level headed, and after some of the formality had been surpassed he was able to give Spencer some advice on how to run Rosslings. Spencer took the counsel gratefully, for he had never spent enough time on the estate to know how everything functioned there, but Mister Bryar seemed already very well versed in even the matters of the tenant farmers.

  
Finally, in the end of March he was able to leave Manchester and he took the train straight to London where he rented a carriage from the station and was taken home. He had written to the house that he was coming and the housekeeper had dinner ready for him, which Spencer happily ate. Still, he was not content as he had also written to Ryan about his return and the man had not been here to greet him. There had only been a note that said Ryan would come by the next day. The handwriting had looked hurried and Spencer wondered about what Ryan was so busy with. But the journey had been exhausting and Spencer was glad to finally sleep in his own bed so he could not spare too long on such contemplation before he fell asleep.

  
Miss Langham had been keeping things well in hand while Spencer was gone and had updated him when ever there had been need but Spencer still felt better after he looked through all the paperwork even if it did make Miss Langham sniff and give him a hard look. The papers kept him at his desk late and when he finally got back home Ryan was already there.

  
“I was beginning to doubt the news that you were back.” Ryan said and lifted an eyebrow at Spencer as he walked into the sitting room and sat on the opposite settee after pouring himself a drink.

  
“Yes, well, some of us need to work.” Spencer said, not feeling very charitable towards Ryan’s snide attitude.

  
Ryan just rolled his eyes and said. “That is all you do Spencer. When was the last time you went out and had some fun? And do not even mention the Christmas ball, that was so dreadfully proper that is does not even merit a mention.”

  
“I think you have been indulging for the both of us.” Spencer said pointedly and noticed now that Ryan was dressed for a night out. “Are you not even joining me for dinner?” he asked feeling rather hurt.

  
Ryan looked slightly surprised, as if the thought of dinner had not even occurred to him. “I have made plans to go to Pete’s club for dinner and then to the theatre. You could join us?” the last question sounded a little doubtful.

  
Spencer felt his cheeks heat and blamed it on the liquor. “Pete?” he said, his own voice sounding strange in his own ears.

  
“Mister Wentz. He does not stand for formality among peers.” Ryan explained but looked slightly flustered.

  
It took Spencer a moment to swallow a few choice words down before he just said mildly. “I would be delighted to join you this evening. Give me a moment to change?”

  
The surprised look on Ryan’s face was the last thing Spencer saw before he stormed out the room and called for the carriage to be readied at once. There was no time to wash but at least he could change his shirt and tie a proper neck cloth instead of his bowtie he wore in the office. He took out a deep green waistcoat with black embroidery and matched it with a black frock coat that was very well tailored along the shoulders. He gave his reflection a glowering stare before stomping back downstairs where Ryan was still sitting, now with a book in hand. “Let us be on our way then.” He said to Ryan who looked up startled.

  
“Spencer, what is the meaning of your mood? I doubt you will make very good company for anyone in your current state.” Ryan asked, but got to his feet and joined Spencer in the entrance hall and took his cape, hat and gloves from the servant. Spencer followed his example but did not answer Ryan before they were sitting in the carriage.

  
“It is not something you need to worry about at the moment.” Spencer said to Ryan and gripped his leather gloves in his hand. “What are you planning on seeing after dinner?” he asked to distract Ryan and it worked for the rest of the journey he just had to listen Ryan praise James Planché and his play ‘The Woman Never Vext’.

  
The carriage came to a stop in front of a club that catered to a more artistic set than the club Spencer and Ryan were members of. It had a rather Bohemian reputation, which made Spencer frown, but he followed Ryan inside and relinquished his outer garments to the waiting servant. “We are here to meet Mister Wentz.” Ryan said to another serving man who was waiting near the entrance.

  
“Yes, of course, follow me.” The man said, and led them deeper into the house. They found Mister Wentz lounging in a chair, which was behind a small table and was in the company of two other men. When he noticed Ryan approach he jumped to his feet and grinned very widely, looking rather roguish to Spencer. “Ryan, you came early and you brought someone. Is it possibly the elusive Mister Smith we have been hearing so much about?”

  
“Yes, let me introduce you. Mister Wentz, this is Mister Smith.” Ryan said politely and Spencer exchanged a small bow with Mister Wentz who was still grinning.

  
“Dashing to meet you, I’m sure.” Mister Wentz said, and then started to fuss with the table, making more room for them to join the company. The words had sounded mocking to Spencer but he held his peace and only sat down on the offered seat.

  
Only then they realised that there were still two people sitting at the table that Spencer did not know and a new round of introductions was made. Spencer shook hands with both Mister Ways, who were brothers and Americans. He knew from long association with Ryan that the older Mister Way was quite a famous poet and a playwright. They sat around the table for a while, chatting very amiably about literature and the upcoming London season and how did they Way brothers like England, and so on. Spencer did not feel very at ease with the company and found himself just observing the others silently for the most part.

  
It seemed to him that Mister Wentz and the younger Mister Way knew each other the best. Ryan and the older Mister Way seemed to be of like mind on many literary points, which made them comfortable with each other in a way that Spencer had not seen before after such a short acquaintance. All of this he was happy enough to accept, but there was something in the way Mister Wentz kept looking at Ryan that made him uneasy. However, nobody else seemed to even notice.

  
He continued to observe them during dinner and later at the theatre and nothing dissuaded his suspicion. There were too many faux casual touches on Ryan’s arm or back, too many whispered conversations during the play and too many heated glances directed at Ryan. At the end of the night Spencer was happy to finally get Ryan alone in the carriage on their way to Ryan’s town house.

  
“What are you doing with Mister Wentz?” Spencer asked abruptly, cutting off Ryan’s monologue about the main actress and her flawless diction.

  
Ryan floundered and turned to look at Spencer sharply. “What do you mean by your question? I would like to ask the same of you, for you were hardly even civil towards him, even when he so graciously accepted you into his party with no warning beforehand.”

  
“Do not try to make this about my manners Ryan.” Spencer warned his friend, voice low and tight. “Neither of you were behaving properly, he was taking liberties and you were letting him. It is not only girls who can have their reputations ruined and you should know better.”

  
It was dark in the carriage and Spencer could not make out the expression on Ryan’s face but the way his friend jerked away from him was telling enough. Before Ryan had a chance to reply Spencer continued. “And from that I take it that you were both trying to be discreet in front of me. Heavens knows then how you have been behaving while I was in Manchester.”

  
“You are not my keeper, Spencer Smith, and I do not care for your sanctimonious tone. Do not act like you are the paragon of virtue. We went to a brothel together when we were in university and I am willing to bet money that it was not your only time visiting such an establishment.” Ryan sounded angry instead of monotonous, which meant he must be livid but Spencer was not much better off.

  
“Are you comparing me going to a brothel to what you have been doing with this Wentz character? Ryan, are you mad? Have you really lain down with him?” he could not believe what he was hearing. If this came out Ryan would be ostracized from polite society right along with Wentz and it would ruin his chances of ever marrying anyone respectable. Not to mention how it would hurt Spencer’s family by association, how people would start to talk and whisper about Spencer and his sisters, how Ryan had been practically living with them and what that might say about their virtue as well.

  
“It is none of your business, but no, I have not lain with Pete. Not that I care about what people would say, the idea that people should be virgins when they marry is dated and ridiculous; all of Pete’s friends agree with that. Besides, I love Pete and he feels the same - why should we wait until the Church says it is all right until we consummate our relationship?” Ryan actually sounded serious and it made Spencer rub his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired.

  
“How can you be so sure of your affections after such a short association? This could go wrong in so many ways, you must see that?” Spencer pleaded Ryan just as the carriage came to a halt in front of Ryan’s house.

  
Ryan opened the door and the streetlight illuminated the obstinate expression on his face. “I do not expect you to understand matters of the heart, Spencer, after all, you are marrying a stranger. I, however will not be contented with such lukewarm affections. I will not.” And he closed the door and walked away without letting Spencer reply.

~*~

The next day Ryan refused to see Spencer when he went to call on the house. Farrow, Ryan’s housekeeper looked very uncomfortable when she said Mister Ross was out so Spencer knew Ryan was still in the house, just not willing to see him. Spencer thanked the matronly woman, went back to his carriage and told the driver to take him to the train station.

  
Returning to Loughton was a relief even in the current circumstances and Spencer felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders when Summerlin came into view. When the carriage came into a halt Spencer jumped out and hurried inside, hugging Josie who was the first to greet him in the hall. “It is so good to see you, but I need to speak with Mother, where is she?” Spencer asked and Josie pointed him to the library.

  
Spencer walked there and found his mother sitting on the floor combing one of their dogs, of all things. “Mother, what on earth are you doing?” He asked slightly amused and went to sit on the seat nearest Vivian.

  
“Oh Spencer, I lost track of time again, I thought there was still time until you were due back,” Vivian said, climbed back to her feet and sat down on a loveseat, while the dog shook his fur and loped out of the room. “It is good for them to have their fur groomed once in a while and I have to admit I enjoy doing it,” She explained her behaviour and then tilted her head, looking at Spencer with keen blue eyes. “Something is troubling you,” She stated.

  
For a moment Spencer just sat there, not knowing how to explain what had happened with Ryan. Finally he just opened his mouth and let the words fall out whichever way they saw fit. “It’s Ryan. Has he written to you? Well, during the time I was in Manchester he made a new friend that I do not approve of at all. This man has been… well, making advances, I suppose you might say, and now Ryan says he is in love with him. I fear Ryan is rushing into things and I fear his behaviour has been highly improper. I only found out about this affair yesterday and tried to talk Ryan out of it, but he ignored every word that came out of my mouth and took offence when I only tried to protect his reputation and that of this family. Today he would not see me and I fear my words will only spur him into more reckless action. I do not know what to do now, for I do not know Mister Wentz’ character enough to judge whether or not he will act honourably but from what I saw and from what Ryan himself said I do not believe he much cares about the opinions of society.” Spencer fell silent after his long narrative and looked at his mother, trying to gauge her thoughts and see if she was very upset about what Spencer had said.

  
“That boy, I do not know how he grew up to be such a romantic after what happened with his own parents, and I cannot say yet if it is a curse or a blessing. Perhaps he would come back to Summerlin if I asked him to? It would give him some distance from this Mister Wentz, perhaps that is all what is needed? Their attachment cannot be very strong if what you say is true and they only met after you travelled to Manchester.” Vivian said and took Spencer’s hand in her own.

  
Spencer squeezed her fingers gently and tried to smile. “Perhaps you are right, it is worth trying at least, and I implore you to write to him and ask him about his intentions. I feel he will not even read my letters if I were to sent him some now and I need to know what he is thinking. I do not want him ruined, Mother, I could not bear to see it happen.”

  
“Yes, I will write to him tonight and sent the letter first thing tomorrow, do not fret yet, things may seem worse than they are. I am sure this Mister Wentz is a gentleman just as Ryan is and we can trust them both to act with honour.” Vivian said.

  
There was nothing else that could be done about the matter, after all Ryan was an adult and had nobody he was legally bound to. Still Spencer could not stop worrying even when he tried to distract himself by inviting Captain Bryar to visit and they went riding together.

  
“I could not help but to notice that your gait has improved since I last saw you.” Spencer mentioned as they let the horses set an easy pace on the winding country road that ran between Summerlin and Rosslings.

  
Captain Bryar nodded, his fair hair falling to his eyes for a moment before the man brushed the locks aside absentmindedly. “My doctor has been pleased with my progress. It is possible that aside from slight tightness in the muscle I will make a full recovery.”

  
Spencer found himself happy for his new friend and they continued their conversation by exchanging views on the current events in parliament, which Captain Bryar had a keen eye for and Spencer in turn gave him a few investment tips.

  
Eventually they ended up talking about Rosslings, as they were wont to and Captain Bryar eventually asked about its owner as well. “Mister Ross did not join you this time?”

  
“He and I are quarrelling at the moment.” Spencer said, and looked ahead over his horse’s ears, avoiding meeting Captain Bryar’s eyes.

  
For a moment Spencer thought that Captain Bryar would let the matter drop but then he asked. “This does not seem to be in character for the two of you, I hope it is not something grievous.”

  
Spencer did not wish to make the whole matter known to Captain Bryar, even if he considered the man a friend, but he did not want to lie either so he said. “Ryan has become friends with a Mister Wentz and I find myself opposed to their relationship. Ryan does not suffer people interfering in his affairs with great poise I am afraid and so we are for the moment estranged.”

  
When Spencer looked at Captain Bryar again the man looked thunderous, which took Spencer by surprise. Usually, Captain Bryar was very hard to read and appeared stoic if anything.

  
“I think you are wise to disapprove of Mister Ross’ choice in company, if I am not mistaken. Is this Mister Wentz called Peter, or Pete by his friends? Does he come from Bath?” Captain Bryar asked.

  
“Yes, I believe we are talking about the same person.” Spencer answered, now feeling rather bemused. “He is rather short and has very dark hair, I believe him to be close to your age.” He added to make the description more accurate.

  
Captain Bryar shook his head, not in denial but as if he was debating something with himself. Finally he said, looking very serious: “It must be him. I feel like I am obliged to warn you about him, but at the same time giving you the reasons why would be betraying a confidence of a very close friend. If I do so you must promise me the words will not travel farther from you.”

  
Spencer nodded, and said. “Of course, I give you my word that I will not repeat your words to a soul. You must tell me now, for you are making me feel very uneasy indeed.”

  
“I must go back rather far to begin from the beginning, I apologise for this, but I feel it is necessary. My mother was originally from Bath; I do not believe this has come up before. She also has a sister, who remains in Bath and is married to Reverend Stump. When I was five years old they had a son Patrick, my only cousin from my mother’s side.

  
When he grew older we became very close friends even though we would only meet during the summers when our family would travel to Bath and spend a few moths as their guests. There were a few other boys I would play with and one of them was Peter, the son of Sir Wentz, the baronet. Not that it mattered to any of us at the time, we were happy enough to endlessly play on the beach, run between the holiday goers and their pavilions, finding adventures.” Captain Bryar paused and Spencer tried to imagine either Captain Bryar or Mister Wentz as small boys and could not quite grasp the image. He was also rather curious as to where this story was going, but did not interrupt Captain Bryar’s thoughts by questions.

  
“I believe you understand from what I have said that we were the best of friends then and Patrick and Peter remained so even when I had to come back home in the end of every summer. Peter has always had a wild and unpredictable character and has always been attracted to the most outlandish ideas, but at the same time I thought him to be a loyal and trustworthy friend. In this belief I joined the Royal army after I graduated from the university and when my regiment was sent to India. I was twenty and two then, as was Peter.

  
Patrick has never told me the whole story of what happened between him and Peter during the time I was abroad but it is clear to me that Patrick was very much in love with Peter and they had an understanding that they would marry. This happened almost five years ago. The engagement was even made public, and I think everyone expected them to be happily married the next spring.  
Then out of nowhere Peter broke the engagement and eloped to Scotland and married a woman who none of his acquaintances had never even heard of and I have since learned that she was already pregnant at the time. It was a terrible scandal, of course, and Peter’s father gave him money and put him and his wife in a ship to France. Naturally I have no access to many of the details but it appears that Peter divorced this woman he married about a year after their son was born. Even though all of this happened in France the news found its way over the channel and it crated an even bigger scandal, especially in Bath, but also in London. Ever since then, Peter has been travelling between the two countries, although I do not know why he keeps coming back to England when he is not even welcome in his own parents’ home.”

  
Mister Bryar let out a long sigh and looked at Spencer unhappily. “I do not like to repeat gossip like this, but I hope you can see how Peter’s reputation - even as a friend of Mister Ross’ - is not a very good thing for him. Personally, I have never forgiven him for betraying my cousin but I hear he has done much worse since then.”

  
Spencer had blanched, thinking of how Mister Wentz might be using Ryan, feeding him false promises of love and not needing to be married. Why would a man such as him care about what society thought of him, if he had already been driven out of the country once. “I will warn Ryan to choose his company more carefully, but I will not betray your confidence.” Spencer promised, but he was worried that Ryan would not listen to him if he could not tell this story to his friend. Perhaps he should tell Mister Bryar about how Mister Wentz was already much more than just a friend to Ryan but that would be betraying Ryan’s confidence.

  
“I hope he will not be fooled by Peter’s outward appearance for levity and wit, it has fooled too many, myself included.” Mister Bryar said and for the rest of the ride they both rode deep in their own thoughts.

~*~

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 _Dear Mister Smith,_

 _Your father has told me that we will be departing from New York on the twentieth of April and we should arrive in Bristol in the beginning of May. I am sure your father has written to you about the schedule. I must admit I am feeling rather nervous about the journey and meeting you._ __

_My mother has taken it upon herself to pack all my things and she has forbidden me to bring my instruments, save the violin. She is much more prudent in her choices than I would be so I suppose it is for the best that she is taking care of the details._ __

_Your father has told me that we will stay in your father’s house? I think I will like that very much for your family sounds very nice from what I have learned from your father and yourself. I am glad I will have some time to get to know your sister’s before they go to university, I hope we will all make fast friends._ __

_I do not know what else to write now that I know that in less than a month we will be able to talk in person. So I will just wish you well._ __

_Brendon Urie_  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Son,_

 _I have enclosed the schedule for your ship so that you will have time to make preparations and come meet us in Bristol. Try to make your mother and sister’s stay at home or otherwise I am sure we will create quite the scene on the docks._ __

_Why have you not been writing to Brendon like you did before? I understand that he has only received two letters since February, whereas you have written to me seven times. Do not think that business is more important than creating amiable relationship with your future spouse. Is this about Ryan? Your mother has mentioned that you two have been quarrelling as of late. Still I do not think that is an acceptable excuse for your behaviour._ __

_Well I do not wish to admonish you more, for I am sure you see how badly you have behaved without me pointing it out more. On a lighter note, I must say I will enjoy coming back home and I am happy to say that the business here in America is in good and capable hands with mister Urie and his associates. In a few years you and Brendon may come back here, for you to inspect the business and Brendon to visit his family, I am sure you would both enjoy it._ __

_I have already apologised to your mother about not giving her more time to make arrangements for the wedding, but I have faith that she will do marvellously regardless. She will surely talk your ear off about how we had a May wedding as well - such a happy coincidence, if I do say so myself. Perhaps this will be the beginning of a tradition for our family._ __

_P.S. there is still time for you to write back to Brendon. The dear boy is fretting most seriously about the subject even if he will not say so plainly. I am sure you can put yourself in his shoes and see how nerve-wracking it must be to travel to the other side of the world to be married off._ __

_-Your father_  
  
---  
  
Spencer frowned at his father’s letter. It was true that he had not thought to write to his fiancé in a while but he had been otherwise preoccupied. Still, it did make his conscience twinge, thinking of how he had treated Brendon and how his behaviour must have seemed to the other man. And yet there it was, a very cordial letter on his desk from the very same man that his father said was feeling anxious about their situation. All the letters he had received from Mister Urie had been happy and carefree in tone and only now did Spencer think to question it.

  
It was definitely Spencer’s duty to try and appease the heart of his fiancé, if he had caused the other man worry by any neglect.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 _Dearest Mister Urie,_

 _My most sincere apologies for my tardiness in letter writing, I have had my reasons for neglecting you in this manner but it is no good to offer excuses and I will not do so. I must assure you though that while my actions might have appeared callous or inconsiderate that was never my purpose. I have read every letter you have so kindly written to me and enjoyed learning more about you and your life. I hope that this letter will in some small way help ease any lingering doubt you may have about my regard, for I too am looking forward to meeting you at last._ __

_In your last letter you inquired about where we shall be residing and it is as my father has said and we will live in Summerlin for the foreseeable future and of course we will be in London for the Season during summer; I hope it will be to your liking._ __

_I am sure you will become the very best of friends with my sisters, although I must warn you that they are very lively in spirit and have a habit of mercilessly teasing me about every available subject. I have my suspicions that you will be treated in the same manner once they feel comfortable in your company. They are very fond of dancing as well and I am sure you will be dragged onto the dance floor with them numerous times, so for your sake I hope you enjoy the activity as well._ __

_There is a pianoforte in our day room in Summerlin and I hope you will make use of it once you arrive, I am also looking forward to hearing you play the violin and I am sure we will easily be able to procure other instruments for you as well. I have gathered from your letters that the cello is among your favourites? If that is so I will purchase you one as a wedding gift._ _  
Awaiting your arrival with great anticipation,_

 _Spencer Smith_  
  
---  
  
Spencer eyed the letter with a critically, hoping that he had not overdone it, for his previous letters had not been this forward. Perhaps it was not very commendable to make such exaggerated claims about his feelings towards his fiancé, but he honestly did not wish for Mister Urie to feel any undue anxiety over his journey to a new country and a new life. It must be very trying already and Spencer did not envy Mister Urie’s situation in the least. Satisfied with his reasoning, Spencer sealed the letter and made sure to place it in the pile of outgoing mail that Mister Taylor would take to the post office on his way out.

  
For the rest of the day, Spencer kept busy with work even when thoughts about Ryan tried to distract him, but only when he was on his way back to his house did Spencer allow himself to dwell on the problem. Ryan had not forgiven Spencer for his very prudent advice and admonishment, no matter how Spencer tried to mend the fences between them. They had only seen each other twice since that fated night at the theatre and the first meeting did not really count as Ryan had been accompanied by Mister Gerard Way and his wife. The three of them had just happened to come upon each other while strolling in Hyde Park. In such a situation Spencer could hardly have said anything of import, although he had been gladdened to find that especially Mrs. Way seemed like a very agreeable person and would, Spencer hoped keep an eye on the unmarried people in her acquaintance.

  
The second meeting had been on Spencer’s mother’s birthday where Ryan had shown a very cordial face to Spencer’s mother, which in turn had made Vivian doubt Spencer’s reason for worrying about Ryan. Still when Spencer had managed to speak with Ryan in private the other man had very abruptly told Spencer that he did not wish to have his affairs spoken of and that if Spencer wished to remain his friend he would have to accept that Ryan would make his own decisions about with whom he would cultivate relationships.

  
Spencer had not taken that in his stride but had in a fit of temper pointed out to Ryan that he had been making Ryan’s decisions for him for years and that it had never seemed to bother the other man before. It was safe to say that the conversation had not improved from that point on.

  
Now Spencer thought that he had been too hasty in expressing his opinion about Mister Wentz and his friends; if he had been more diplomatic, he would have been able to keep a much closer eye on Ryan’s behaviour and that of Mister Wentz’s. Now he was irreparably on the outside and did not find the situation agreeable at all. After all, Spencer had been taking care of Ryan ever since they were mere children, especially during their time in boarding school. By now it was his first instinct to look after Ryan’s best interest and not being able to do so was frustrating beyond belief.

  
It took him a while to think of another way to approach the situation and when it came to him Spencer was very annoyed with himself for not thinking of it sooner. After all Ryan had introduced Spencer and Mister Wentz to each other so it would not be too out of place for him to write to the man and ask for a meeting. Not that it appeared that Mister Wentz would be very strict about social protocol in such a trivial matter if he did not even believe in the sanctity of marriage.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 _To Mister Wentz,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well and that you do not begrudge me for writing to you personally even though we are not well acquainted. I do not know how much Mister Ross has told you about our recent disagreements but I only have his best interest in heart and I hope it so for you as well._ __

_My intention is not to separate you and Mister Ross, but he is unwilling to listen to me on the subject, I do not wish to inconvenience you unduly but I hope you might pass on this sentiment or perhaps show this letter to him. I feel I have been hasty in my judgement and hope we can all become good friends. In that vein I would like to invite you to have dinner in my house, if this is agreeable, we may make more definite plans. This invitation would naturally be extended to Mister Ross as well._ __

_I hope to hear from you shortly,_ _  
Spencer Smith_  
  
---  
  
The very next day Spencer received a reply from Mister Wentz, and from the penmanship it seemed as if the writer had been in a hurry

  
  
  
  
  
  


 _Spencer_

 _I would love to be there when you and Ryan sort through your problems, however I am leaving for Paris today and I already invited Ryan to go with me. I thought he would have let you know. Do not worry too much, though; I am sure you will be able to repair your friendship once we return._ __

_Pete_  
  
---  
  
For a minute after reading the note - there was no justification for calling it a letter - Spencer just sat in his chair fuming. How dare the man take such liberties with him and with Ryan? It could not be borne, however the note had been delivered to his house so he only read it after coming back from the office and by then both of the men would already be on a ship and across the channel. Could he hide the fact that Ryan had gone? Because at the moment it appeared as if they had eloped, travelling together like that. Perhaps the news would not spread far. As long as the fact did not become an item of gossip things were still repairable, as long as the rumours would not reach Loughton.

  
Spencer felt terrible and could not think of anyone else to write about what had happened other than Captain Bryar. He had to talk to somebody and Captain Bryar already knew about Mister Wentz’s character and had kept that in confidence, surely he would do the same for Ryan. So he wrote a letter and went to work, trying to leave the issue outside the office.

~*~

April seemed to last forever. He had received two letters from Ryan from Paris, it seemed that the distance had cooled off Ryan’s indignation and the tone of the letters had been excited and happy. In other circumstances Spencer would have been glad for his friend, who in general did not sport a light outlook on life, but could not muster much enthusiasm in this case. How could he, when he knew that every day Ryan was in Paris alone with Mister Wentz made it more and more likely that somebody would find out and Ryan’s reputation as a gentleman would be ruined.

  
While Spencer worried about his friend, his family was getting more and more excited about the upcoming arrival of their father and Mister Urie. He was being bombarded with letters from Loughton where his mother was knee deep in preparations for the wedding and who seemed to think that Spencer would love to know every last detail and menu change. Add to it that his sisters felt it their duty to give him advice on marital life, which tended towards the absurd, was more annoying than anything in his state of mind.

  
The only positive thing Spencer could see in all of this was that Ryan had promised to return to England in time for the wedding. Not that he knew how he would convince Ryan to leave Mister Wentz when that time came, but at that point Spencer just wished he could see his friend and converse with him. Now that the time was so near for him to be wedded Spencer found he terribly missed Ryan’s dry, sharp wit, which surely would have helped him with his nerves. With Ryan’s absence he had made an effort to cultivate his friendship with Captain Bryar, but it could never be the same as his life long friendship with Ryan. It did not help that Captain Bryar seemed to view marriage very seriously, which only made Spencer feel more pressure.

  
It took some work but Spencer managed to convince the women of his family to stay at home when it was finally time to go meet his future spouse in Bristol. He took the train into the city the day before the ship was due to arrive and got a room in a respectable inn. They would stay there for one night before returning to Loughton. Perhaps not very surprisingly, Spencer had trouble sleeping on the eve of the arrival of the SS Great Western. He was up when the sun started climbing over the horizon and had bathed and breakfasted long before it was time to go down to the marina.

  
The remaining time he spent trying to decide what to wear. Right at that moment, Spencer wished more than anything that Ryan had been there with him, mocking him for his nervousness but also giving him advice on his sartorial choices. As it was Spencer tried to make do without any advice, trying not to regret that he had only had three different waistcoats packed for the journey and only one of them seemed appropriate for the occasion. He liked the lighter blue colour and yellow embroidery; it was respectable but not too dull. The rest of the outfit was not as difficult to assemble even if he did spend considerable time fighting with his neckcloth, as was usual for him.

  
Spencer had rented a carriage in advance and tried not to fidget as it made its way through the morning traffic into the busy harbour. The great ship had already arrived but it still took some considerable time until everything was in order and the passengers were allowed to disembark. The first class travellers had the right to leave first so Spencer was keeping a close eye on the people appearing from the ships interior. He was nervously flipping the cover of Mister Urie’s small portrait open and shut, the painting no bigger than a cigar case and easy to fit in a pocket, with any luck he should be able to identify his fiancé as well as his father, for his father had assured him that it was a good likeness.

  
Finally he spotted Brown, his father’s valet, making way for his father and another man, who must be Mister Urie. For some reason Spencer had imagined Mister Urie to be taller. However, Spencer did not let himself linger by the carriage but made his way through the throng of people, coming to a halt when he was only a few feet away from the other men.

  
“Spencer, I am very glad you made it!” Spencer’s father James exclaimed and shook his hand enthusiastically. “I hope you procured us transport for I fear both myself and Brendon have accumulated rather an impressive amount of luggage. And I do believe the trunks are still in our cabin. I arranged them to be shipped straight to Loughton.” He continued and pointed out Brown and another man who were indeed weighed down with multiple cases of varying sizes.

  
It took James a moment to realise that he had yet to formally introduce Spencer to Mister Urie, who was standing close by looking rather overwhelmed, if you could go by his wide eyes. “Ah, I do apologise, Brendon - I am loosing my wits, it appears. Let me finally introduce my son, Spencer Smith. Spencer I present Brendon Urie.”

  
Spencer and Brendon exchanged shallow bows and Spencer offered his hand in greeting. “It is good to finally meet you in person.” It was true that the portrait had managed to capture the man’s likeness rather well, but it had not done justice to his deep brown eyes, or how he seemed to be almost vibrating in place, similar to a bird only a moments before it took flight.

  
“You as well, I, uh.” Mister Urie seemed flustered and bent down to pick up a small dog from the ground, when the man straightened he was blushing and directed his attention to petting the small terrier.

  
“Perhaps it is best if we retire to the inn. You did make arrangements for us?” James asked, his eyes twinkling, when Spencer turned to his father, rather stymied on how to proceed with such an awkward situation.

  
Spencer sighed in relief and pointed towards the carriage. “Yes, of course, you must be very tired after such a long journey.” And fell in step with his father and Mister Urie, who was still clutching his dog and looked rather timid. This man did not seem to fit either the letters or his father’s descriptions, but Spencer tried not to make hasty judgements, after all the harbour was hardly the best place to make a favourable first impression.

~*~

In the Inn, a maid showed Spencer’s father and Mister Urie to their rooms and after waiting for a minute Spencer went to knock on his father’s door. James came to the door and beckoned Spencer in when he saw who was there. “I knew to expect you, take a seat and we can have a proper conversation at last.” He said and followed his own advice, taking a seat by the small fireplace.

  
Spencer sat down opposite his father and rubbed his hand through his beard, trying to choose his words with care. “Mister Urie, he, well. He was not quite what I had expected.”

  
“Do not worry about that, I think I mentioned in my earlier letters that Brendon appears more timid and shy when you first make his acquaintance, he just needs some time to warm up to you. Soon enough he will be talking your ear off, take my word for it.” Spencer’s father said and grinned happily before continuing.

  
“I must say, it is marvellous to see you again my boy, it has been too long for it appears to me that you have changed in appearance. Are your sisters similarly changed? And how is your mother? I have missed her dearly and even her letters did not ease that suffering to any greater extent. I am sure that in a few years you will feel the same about Brendon.” James added the last notion with a wink.

  
Ignoring the gesture Spencer went on to inform his father about how his family had fared while he was gone and they spent a happy half an hour rehashing anecdotes James had received by letter and was curious to hear more about. Once that avenue was thoroughly explored the men moved on to talk about the business, which they got very passionate about, especially when they had a chance to talk about it in great detail and without other people hearing.

  
Finally though James took out his pocket watch and said. “Perhaps it is time to have some tea, do you not agree? I never could get it quite to my liking while I was in America. We should move to the common room and ask Brendon to join us. He must find being confined to his room by himself very dreary.”

  
Spencer felt himself tense up at the mention of his fiancé. “How should I make myself more familiar with him, win his confidence? I do not wish our relations to be anything less than cordial.”

  
“I am sure you will grow closer with time. I cannot give you any particular advice, other than show interest in what he says to build his confidence in confiding in you. That will make him feel more comfortable conversing with you.” James said and got up from his chair, Spencer following his example.

In the hallway, the Smith men stopped at Mister Urie’s door and James knocked. It took a moment before the door opened and Mister Urie’s head appeared into view. He smiled widely when he noticed James there and opened the door wider. “Oh! I am so happy to see you, I did not wish to come bother you but I did not know if it would be acceptable to go outside to let Stuart stretch his legs. I am afraid that he is getting very impatient with me confining him inside for so long.”

  
Spencer was surprised to hear his fiancé speak so confidently, even after what his father had said, but it was a happy surprise. What was not as welcome was how Mister Urie’s eyes widened when he noticed Spencer standing there as well and how Mister Urie’s mouth shut with an audible click. Luckily James did not let this derail him in the least but answered Mister Urie with a gentle smile. “I did not think of that, I apologise, Brendon. Do you think Stuart will be able to wait until we have had some tea? Afterwards we could go for a stroll, all four of us. You could get your first glimpses of England and Stuart will have his first sniff.”

  
Again Brendon smiled happily but then ducked his head when he noticed Spencer watching him. “Yes, that would be lovely, thank you.” He said and stepped out of the room, closing the door carefully. Together they made their way downstairs and into the common room where they were able to order some tea and sandwiches. Spencer let his father steer the conversation and draw Mister Urie out of his shell, for every time he tried to address Mister Urie directly he only seemed to fluster the other man and as a result only received very short and stilted answers.

  
The sun was shining between light grey clouds when they made their way to the street. It looked likely that there would be rain later on, but right then, it was fine weather for a stroll. Mister Urie seemed happy to be outside, as did his dog. Spencer had offered his arm to Mister Urie when they stepped outside and after a brief moment of hesitation Mister Urie had accepted. This made Spencer feel a bit more positive about their circumstances, at least Mister Urie was not completely against his company or physical proximity. It did however make a faint blush rise to the man’s face but Spencer was growing accustomed to seeing that reaction, and if he was honest with himself he did in fact find it very appealing and becoming on Mister Urie.

  
“The city is very interesting looking, all the buildings they seem so old to me. Perhaps I am just imagining it? After all I have been dreaming of seeing all the ancient things that still remain here. The oldest building I ever saw back home was only a hundred years of age, whereas I have read that here in England you still have buildings that were built more than half a century ago.” Mister Urie said when Spencer’s father asked him if the scenery was to his liking.

  
“It is not just your imagination, I assure you, Mister Urie. Bristol is, after all, a very old city. I believe that there is an old church here that dates back to the twelfth century. Do you wish to see it? I am sure we could walk there and be back in a hour.” Spencer said and looked at his father to see how he felt about the suggestion.

  
James was nodding and they both turned to look at Mister Urie who in turn looked quite interested. “Oh, I would very much enjoy such an excursion. Not only will it be a treat to see such an old building but also I have to admit that I have missed being able to walk about and see new things on the way. The decks and halls of the ship were beginning to feel very stifling indeed.” Mister Urie explained but then shot a look at Spencer, looking slightly embarrassed for no obvious reason. Spencer did not see why Mister Urie seemed so ill-at-ease when speaking in his presence.

  
“I can imagine a restricted environment like a ship must grow wearisome after a while.” Spencer answered and started leading the way towards the St James’ Priory, listening to his father explain some interesting tidbits of local history to Mister Urie. Perhaps it was only wishful thinking on his part but it seemed to Spencer that Mister Urie’s hand on his arm had relaxed minutely.

~*~

The journey home happened without incident. Mister Urie spent most of the time looking out the compartment window exclaiming periodically as he saw something that delighted him. Spencer’s father mostly slept, as he was wont to on train journey’s and Spencer amused himself by reading the morning paper and periodically looking at the things Mister Urie was pointing out to him. The train change in London went without a hitch as well, even though the crowded station did seem to scare Mister Urie’s dog somewhat.

  
Finally arriving in Loughton made Spencer sigh in relief, for the day of travel had been taxing on all of them. Mister Urie looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet and even Spencer’s father who had slept for most of the journey did not look rested. Luckily Morris was there on the platform greeting them and helped the valets with some of the luggage as they made their way to the waiting carriage. “Mrs. Smith asked me to inform you that she has dinner ready for you.” Morris told them as he held the carriage door open for Mister Urie.

  
“Thank you - that is indeed a good thing to hear upon arrival.” James said and slapped Morris on the shoulder jovially before following Mister Urie inside. Spencer followed his father and thought that it would take some time for him to get used to the idea of not being the head of the household now that his father was back.

  
When they were driving up the carriageway to Summerlin Spencer noticed Mister Urie trying to see the house through the small window. “I am sorry we arrived after sunset and you cannot view the house properly for the first time, but I am sure we may go strolling about the grounds tomorrow with better light.”

  
Mister Urie turned to look at Spencer and he was willing to bet that the man was blushing, even if it was impossible to determine in the darkness. “I would very much enjoy that.” Mister Urie said, and turned back towards the window.

  
The carriage drew to a halt in front of the main doors and Morris climbed down to open the door for them. Spencer had hardly had time get down to the ground when the doors to the house opened and his sisters burst out, followed very closely by their mother. There was some very unbecoming shrieking and giggling as the girls jumped to hug their father and kiss his cheeks with relish. Vivian stood by smiling widely and turned to address Mister Urie. “Welcome to Summerlin. I must apologize for my daughters and their lack of manners. I do wish you will be very happy here with us.”

  
She had clasped hands with Mister Urie, who predictably was blushing even as he smiled widely. “Thank you so much Mrs. Smith and there is no need to apologize, it is very nice to see families being so affectionate among themselves.”

  
“You darling boy, call me mother. You will be part of this family soon enough.” She said and then seemed to lose her restraint and pulled Mister Urie into a hug. She also whispered something into Mister Urie’s ear but Spencer was not close enough to hear what was said. And then he could not pay more attention to what his mother was doing for Josie and Peggy were on him, chattering about something or other and then James was kissing Vivian in greeting and finally everyone bustled inside.

~*~

The next morning when Spencer made his way to the dining room he found that almost everyone was already there. Only his father was absent and everyone else was already digging into breakfast. “Good morning, Spencer, come sit next to Brendon, he has seemed very much at loss without you and father.” Josie said and pointed at a chair next to Mister Urie, who was trying to hide his face behind his teacup.

  
Spencer directed a stern look at his sister but did as he was told for Vivian was nodding in agreement. “I hope my family has not been causing you to feel any discomfort.” Spencer said as he sat down and held his cup to be filled.

  
“Oh no, they have been most courteous.” Mister Urie said, but his eyes were wide and looked startled.

  
Vivian smiled at her daughters and said. “I think the girls like the idea of getting a new brother a bit too much. I have been trying to reign them in but it is poor Brendon’s bad fortune he was here alone with them when I arrived a few minutes ago.”

  
This caused Josie and Peggy to protest and insist that they had been on their very best behaviour the whole time. This is when James walked in and joined the table and started asking the girls questions about their studies with Vivian intersecting with comments from time to time. Spencer cut into his sausages and kept an eye on Mister Urie, who seemed to be surprised by their informality but did not seem offended. That was a relief, for Spencer doubted that his family would be able to change their ways even for Mister Urie, who they all seemed to adore already.

  
After breakfast Spencer suggested that they might go out for a walkabout, which gained general popularity and the whole family ended up going. Josie and Peggy grabbed Mister Urie’s arms and started talking to him about his journey and how had it been on such a big ship, what were the fashions like in America and so on. Spencer found himself trailing behind the threesome with his parents, who were happily strolling along hand-in-hand. “Brendon is lovely. I knew to expect it from your letters, James, but still, it is a great relief to know Spencer will be in good hands.” Vivian said and smiled up at her husband.

  
Spencer tried to ignore his parents and found himself watching Mister Urie. The man was about the same height as his sisters and his figure was more on the slim side, which Spencer found pleasing. It was also impossible not to notice how shapely his rear was, especially because Mister Urie was wearing a short jacket over his shirt and his trousers were finely tailored. Indeed his father could not have chosen a much more appealing man for him, even if it was crass to think so of your fiancé.

  
The tour ended in the greenhouses where Vivian showed Mister Urie all her most precious specimens. The girls, who had heard all this talk of fertilizers and soil samples and saplings many times, soon grew bored and said they would go back inside. Spencer took the opportunity to talk with his father and told him some of his worries about Ryan. James who thought of Ryan as one of his children was understandably worried and promised to make some inquiries about Mister Wentz. Spencer nodded to this and hoped that his father would find out about Mister Wentz’ past with Captain Bryar’s cousin so that he would finally talk about it with Ryan and make the other man see what a huge mistake he was making, dallying with a man like that.

  
“Try not to worry about Ryan too much, Spencer. I know you feel like it is your duty to take care of him, but you must understand that he is of age and we cannot make him obey our wishes. In the end he is his own man and free to make his own mistakes, no matter how grievous. I think it would be most important for you to mend your friendship with him, so that he will trust and confide in you again. That way we would at least know what he intends to do and perhaps we could then help him deal with possible consequences.”

  
James paused for a moment and turned to look at his wife and Mister Urie who were crouching down and looking at some small seedlings, before he looked back at Spencer with an earnest expression. “After all, you must start putting someone else’s happiness above that of Ryan’s. You are starting your own family soon and your spouse’s needs must come before even those of your oldest dearest friends.”

  
This made Spencer frown, for he had not though of the situation as such before. It was true that perhaps to an outsider his friendship and devotion to Ryan would appear rather inappropriate, but it had never been such in his own eyes. Still he could see that now that his fiancé was in England and they would be appearing in public together, especially after the wedding it would be cause for rumour if he continued to stay so close to Ryan. Even when it also gave him more freedom to socialize as he pleased without a chaperone present due to his married status.

  
“Then it is even more imperative to resolve this fiasco with Ryan’s dalliances as soon as possible. Can you write to Ryan and ask him to meet you in London when he returns from France. If he will not disclose his affairs to me at the moment I am sure he would wish to unburden himself to you. I do not think I can leave for London before the wedding but surely you will need to visit the city and look into the business and so you may look into Ryan’s affairs as well.” Spencer pleaded with his father but before the older man had a chance to reply Vivian and mister Urie joined them and they all walked back to the house together.

~*~

The last two weeks leading up to the wedding were strange for Spencer. He could see the house in frantic preparations but none of it touched him or Mister Urie. Well, nothing else except the tailors. Mister Urie had brought with him a considerable wardrobe including his wedding garments, and it appeared that these would not go well with what Spencer’s mother had planned for Spencer to wear. So morning after another Spencer had to stand on a pedestal while a tailor and his assistant measured, poked and prodded him, taking in some seams and letting out others. It was traditional for same sex couples to wear some white but it was not as strict as it was for an ordinary bride. After all, there was no bride in their wedding. Spencer had a white waistcoat with pear decorated embroidery with a dove grey overcoat and black trousers, he had heard Mister Urie would wear something similar but had not been allowed to see what.

  
Not surprisingly the wedding was garnering quite a lot of attention in Loughton. The whole community was abuzz about the upcoming nuptials and the Smith family had to entertain many a neighbour who suddenly seemed very determined to come and visit, wishing the couple every imaginable happiness while simultaneously trying to glean as many interesting titbits of information about Mister Urie as they could politely get away with. It seemed to Spencer that among the more elderly matrons this had become a sort of a contest, to see who among them was the most knowledgeable. Well, Loughton had not seen many new inhabitants in the resent years and most certainly none from all the way from the former colonies.

  
Spencer was usually left to field the questions, as Mister Urie still seemed rather reserved and nervous among strangers. There was however a bright side to all this nonsense, as far as Spencer was concerned, as Mister Urie seemed to feel that in situations such as these, he felt more at ease with Spencer than he did with their nosy neighbours and as such it worked towards Spencer's goal of trying to befriend his fiancé.

  
Still, the situation was quite taxing especially as Vivian usually begged off from hosting these gatherings, stating that she was ever so busy with the preparations. Sometimes Spencer's father would deign to join them, and that was always a relief as he was able to direct the conversation into other topics once in a while. It was always worse if the twins decided to join them as they seemed to find the situation very amusing and would spent the time tittering amongst themselves and throwing in embarrassing questions for Spencer. At least they did nothing to make Mister Urie more uncomfortable, quite the opposite as it continued that Mister Urie found the girls very agreeable.

  
All in all the wedding nonsense was getting on his nerves more than he had expected. Somehow Spencer had thought that by not marrying for sentimental reasons would spare him some of the frivolous traditions that went with the occasion but obviously he had been mistaken. What was even more vexing was that he had not really had any time to get to know his fiancé that much better. Mister Urie was always surrounded by Spencer’s family and if Spencer went to join them his presence seemed only to make Mister Urie withdraw and become quiet. Still it seemed quite unfair to Spencer that he was the only one in his family who was not on first name basis with his own fiancé, how was that not absurd.

  
The whole thing made Spencer acutely aware of who was missing from his life, for surely Ryan would never have let him live down the embarrassment. At least Ryan was back in London and Spencer’s father had met him and Mister Wentz there and had reassured Spencer that Ryan would be coming to the wedding and would stand with Spencer during the ceremony. They had exchanged a few letters but it was so odd, trying to avoid all topics, which might cause offence when in the past causing offence to one another, had been a great sport between them. So the letters were stilted and nonsensical.

  
One afternoon when Spencer had been let out of his latest fitting he escaped the house on horseback and went to meet Captain Bryar at Rosslings. That was the best decision Spencer had made in a while, for they ended up having a very relaxing time fishing in the stream that divided the lands between Rosslings and Summerlin. The water was still high from the spring rains and they brought back five beautiful trout - three of which Captain Bryar insisted Spencer take with him. Spencer agreed to it finally and bade his friend farewell after making sure that the other man was indeed coming to the wedding.

~*~

On the morning of the wedding a thick fog had enveloped the whole town in a wet embrace. Spencer hoped it would clear out later for otherwise his mother would surely be cross and all the guests would be feeling uncomfortable if their garments got damp on the way to the church. Not to mention that it was considered a bad omen for the marriage if it rained on the wedding day. Spencer washed and got dressed with the help of his valet Harding, having to admit that the clothes that he had cursed numerous times did look fine on him and he would not need to fear looking anything less than his best.

  
Downstairs, Spencer’s father was waiting for him and pulled him into the sitting room explaining that Brendon, Vivian and the girls were in the dining room and that Spencer could not go in there and see Brendon before the ceremony. Spencer thought it was a silly tradition but was mollified by the tea and crumpets waiting for him on the small table. It took him a moment to notice that there was someone else waiting in the room but when he did Spencer could not help the wide grin spreading over his face as he walked up to Ryan and huged him tightly against his chest. “You son of a goat, I was beginning to doubt my father’s word when you did not arrive last night.” Spencer murmured into Ryan’s ear and pulled back to look at his friend properly.

  
“I would not have missed your wedding for the world, and you should know that, Spencer.” Ryan said primly and straightened his lapels on his green velvet coat, but there was a sheepish smile on his lips that made Spencer’s heart lighter. At least Ryan had missed him as well, no matter how marvelous he thought his new friends were.

  
“Come, boys, and eat - we have to leave for the church in half an hour.” James reminded them, and Spencer went to sit down.

  
Their conversation was amiable as they ate, even as Spencer found himself feeling more and more nervous about the wedding and had some difficulty concentrating on what Ryan was telling him about London. Still, he did take note when Ryan mentioned that Mister Wentz was being quite elusive about his plans for the summer and had not yet confirmed if he would be staying in town for the Season at all. Spencer found himself wishing that the man would just move to Paris permanently and so solve all these worries he had.

~*~

The church was brimming with people when Spencer walked inside with his father and Ryan. He had known to expect it, for his marriage was a big social event in a town as small as Loughton. He felt very uneasy but tried his best not to let it show as he waited for Mister Urie to appear. Spencer’s father would walk him down the aisle in the absence of his own family, and Spencer suddenly felt very sorry for Mister Urie, so far away from his old home and all his loved ones. Suddenly his spouse-to-be seemed that much braver to Spencer, for he was not sure if he himself would have been able to adapt to such different surroundings with as much grace as Mister Urie had managed.

  
When the church doors opened and Mister Urie walked in, holding James’ arm, Spencer felt his breath hitch for a moment. There was no denying the fact that Mister Urie was a striking image of beauty in his cream coloured frockcoat with golden stitching, white waistcoat over starched shirt with an elaborate neckcloth and black trousers. His hair was coiffed in a way that made it seem very soft and touchable and the slight blush on Mister Urie’s cheeks crowned the whole ensemble.

  
Spencer found it hard to concentrate on the vicar’s words during the ceremony, for it only now seemed to hit him that he was in fact getting married. That Mister Urie was not going to be Mister Urie for long, that he would be Spencer’s spouse, that he was expected to kiss Mister Urie at the end of the ceremony and how absurd it was that it would be the first time he touched the other man on purpose if he did not count the handshake they had exchanged when they met the first time.

  
As if summoned by Spencer’s thoughts the vicar said. “You may kiss your spouse.” And the ceremony was over. Spencer turned to face his spouse and looked into very nervous looking brown eyes. He tried to smile reassuringly but was not sure how convincing he was, for he felt rather unsettled as well. Still, he ducked down slightly and met Brendon’s lips with his own, if only for a brief moment.

  
Now that the official part of the ceremory was over, Spencer walked down the aisle with his spouse and outside the guests threw rose petals over them --As rice would be rather in bad taste, with its connotations about fertility. as Spencer helped Mister—really he would need to start calling his spouse Brendon, into the carriage.

  
Spencer noticed Brendon hiding an yawn behind his hand and asked, smiling: “Did you not sleep well last night?”

  
This, as everything Spencer said, made Brendon blush. “I was quite nervous about today.” He answered and sneaked a glance at Spencer, who kept his smile pleasant trying to make his spouse feel more at ease.

  
“I was nervous as well, so we have that in common.” He said and squeezed Brendon’s fingers gently.

~*~

The wedding reception was getting more and more boisterous as the evening wore on. People were always in a gay mood in weddings and when some wine and punch were added to the mixture it was no surprise that the dancefloor continued to stay full and the temperature continued to climb even with all the windows open.

  
Spencer stood near one such window and tried to even his breathing after a rather fast paced cotillion, while Josie had pulled Brendon back into the dance. Spencer did not see how people could dance so much and not get tired, his own feet were already begging him to sit down and he had not participated even in half the dances. Just as he was trying to gather the strength to go looking for some refreshment he was joined by Captain Bryar who had helpfully brought with him two glasses of wine. “I thought you would be in need.” The man said and offered the glass to Spencer who accepted it gratefully.

  
“How is married life treating you so far?” Captain Bryar asked with an amused air, looking at Spencer’s slightly worse for wear appearance, making Spencer reach for an hankerchief and wipe some of the sweat from his face with his free hand.

  
“I must say I do wish it will not continue in this fashion for much longer, or I am in danger of dying from heat stroke.” Spencer admitted good-naturedly, and finished his wine with a few thirsty gulps. “The tailors did not take dancing into consideration when they made my outfit, the coat fabric is too heavy for such exertion.” He continued to complain, feeling slightly put out that his friend was not similarly affected, as Captain Bryar still insisted his injury prevented him from dancing, even when Spencer had seen him move quite freely when they had gone on their fishing trip this same week.

  
“If you continue to whine so, I fear you will disappoint your spouse, who seems to be enjoying the dancing quite immensely.” Captain Bryar pointed out and they both followed Brendon’s movements on the dance floor with their gazes for a while.

  
Spencer found he liked seeing his spouse like this, for Brendon was surely having a good time, his face open in its happiness and enjoyment as he was twirled around the dance floor by overeager Josie. “He told me that he has not had many chances to attend gatherings where dancing was the form of amusement for the guests. I understand that his father thought the activity frivolous and disapproved of it entirely.” Spencer explained.

  
“His family is puritan, then?” Captain Bryar asked and sipped from his glass.

  
“I have not asked about his family’s denomination, but I am sure my father would know. He attended church services with the Urie’s while staying as their guest. But I gathered that they are very religious, and some of Brendon’s siblings have pursued the clergy as a profession.” Spencer said, thinking that he should know more about his own spouse by now and not have to repeat hearsay he had learned from letters.

  
Before Captain Bryar had a chance to reply Ryan joined them. “Captain Bryar, Spencer.” He nodded to both of them in greeting and continued. “I must say this has been a most enjoyable celebration, even if the heat is unbearable and the guests quite crass in their manners. Still I wish you all the happiness in your marriage.” Ryan appeared to be somewhat inebriated, which was quite a rare occurrence when Ryan was concerned. Spencer took his friend’s elbow to help him keep his balance and tried not to frown.

  
“Thank you for your well-wishes, but you already congratulated me when the reception started.” He reminded Ryan and glanced at Captain Bryar to see how he was taking this turn of events. The man was looking at Ryan with an unreadable expression on his face but at least he did not seem offended. Spencer really wished his friends would get along more amicably.

  
Ryan nodded a few times and then poked Spencer in the chest with his sharp finger making Spencer flinch. “Yes, indeed I did, however, you were then accompanied by your spouse and I hardly could say what I thought then. And what I thought was that you Spencer Smith got very lucky indeed, for your spouse is a very handsome, -nay, a pretty man.” Ryan paused for a moment and Spencer found himself wishing that Ryan would not speak further; he had a bad feeling about what his friend might say.

While it was rare that Ryan got this drunk it had happened on occasion and Ryan’s moods tended to run dark when he was not in full control of his faculties.  
“Pretty, yes, and pure as snow I am sure. I know how important that is to you Spencer, so you must be very glad, very glad indeed, that you managed to find an actual virgin to marry. Such a rarity these days, would you not agree Captain Bryar?” Ryan said, turning to ask the last question directly to Captain Bryar.

  
Spencer felt himself flush with embarrassment and also, to his surprise with anger in his spouse’s behalf, who Ryan had not even had a conversation with, but to whom he was so terribly rude towards right at this moment. “Ryan, you have had too much to drink and you have said too much. I think you should ask for a carriage to take you back to Summerlin.”

  
“I will assist mister Ross, so you do not need to worry.” Captain Bryar promised Spencer, who nodded gratefully.

  
“I do not need anyone to look after me.” Ryan said crossly and stomped away rather unsteadily, Mister Bryar following him.

  
Spencer sighed. He was getting increasingly worried about his friend. It was lucky that the London Season would begin soon and the whole family would move to the London house. Perhaps then, when he was again in closer proximity to Ryan he would in some way be able to help his friend and stop him from making a mistake that would ruin his whole life.

  
Perhaps luckily he did not have time to brood about his friend’s behaviour for it seemed that his spouse had managed to escape the dancing and was making his way towards Spencer through the crowd. “Oh I feel like I am floating! Are my feet truly touching the floor?” Brendon inquired, grinning in a rather silly manner. It seemed that some wine made Brendon forget to be shy and instead made him feel whimsical.

  
“I must disappoint you and say that your feet are still attached to the floor, but it is good to hear you are enjoying yourself. I hope my sisters have not been too taxing?” Spencer asked and hoped he had a drink to offer Brendon, for the other man looked to be sweating quite profusely, as his coat was at least as thick as Spencer’s own.

  
Brendon just beamed at him. “No! They are lovely, I always wished I would not be the youngest and now I have two little sisters. I could not be happier about my circumstances.”

  
“They feel very strongly about you as well.” Spencer assured his spouse and took his arm, starting to steer them towards the tables where the punch bowls and canapés were laid out.

  
“Come, let us get some refreshments, it has already been a while since dinner and I am sure you must be in need of at least something to drink.”

  
“I feel like I could drink at least ten glasses of water and not feel sated.” Brendon admitted and aborted a move where he had been about to wipe his forehead with the sleeve of his fine coat. This made Spencer smile and he offered his other, still clean handkerchief to his spouse who smiled in thanks.

  
At the table Spencer handed his empty glass to a serving maid and took two new glasses in turn, offering the other to Brendon, who gulped it down with great haste, only to ask for another right away. Spencer was not sure if this was very wise, as Brendon did not seem like a person who was accustomed to drinking. While Brendon was diverted otherwise Spencer asked the maid discreetly to bring watered wine for his spouse from now on. “You should eat something as well. It would not do for you to become ill from too much wine.” Spencer reminded Brendon and pointed the man towards the small cucumber sandwiches, small cakes and other offerings delicately placed on silver platters.

  
“I could eat some more cake.” Brendon mused almost to himself and went to take a piece, while Spencer got delayed by his great aunt; who wished to impart some words of wisdom for their marital happiness. Luckily Brendon wandered back to Spencer and distracted his aunt from her tirade with a bright smile and a recommendation to try to fruitcake with cherries.

  
“Could we dance some more?” Brendon asked, his big brown eyes wide and eager, making it impossible for Spencer to say no, no matter how his feet were aching.

~*~

The celebrations were still going when it was time for Spencer and Brendon to retire. They were spending the wedding night at the inn in Loughton where its best room had been prepared for them. Spencer thought it was a good thing for he would surely have felt ill at ease, going to bed with his spouse for the first time, knowing that his sisters were sleeping not three doors down the hall.

  
Normally Spencer and Brendon would have been on their way to their honeymoon, but Spencer and his father had agreed that Brendon had had enough travel for a while and that perhaps they would go to the south of France that winter and call that the honeymoon instead.

  
The wedding reception had been held at the town hall and it was not a long ride from there to the Loughton Arms inn. Brendon who had been abuzz the whole evening seemed still to be almost vibrating on the seat next to Spencer, so when the carriage came to a halt and they climbed down Spencer did not let go of Brendon’s hand. The innkeeper himself came to see them to their room and offered his congratulations before closing the door and leaving them alone for the first time as a married couple.

  
Spencer, who had been dying to get rid of his coat for hours, took it off and threw it haphazrdly on a chairback, loosening his neackcloth with his other hand. Then he noticed that Brendon had frozen near the door and was very decidedly not even looking at his direction and blushing profusely.

  
“Uh, I apologize. If you wish you can change in the bathroom.” Spencer offered and pointed to the open door that led to the newly installed bathroom, with running water, which was the Inn’s pride and joy.

  
Brendon was biting his lip, his eyes darting around the room, looking rather scared. Spencer felt he had not expressed himself as well as he should and perhaps he had somehow made Brendon feel worse. “I think our servants brought some of our clothes here in advance. Perhaps you should look into the wardrobe.” He suggested and Brendon nodded, moving there and opening the doors. For a moment he stood there unmoving and then said in such a quiet voice Spencer almost did not hear him. “What… what should I wear?”

  
The situation was rather awkward, making Spencer flush slightly, for what was he supposed to say? Ideally neither of them would wear anything to their marriage bed but he could hardly say that to Brendon, who already seemed scared as rabbit. Spencer cleared his throat and suggested. “Perhaps your nightclothes and a robe?”

  
This seemed to be agreeable to Brendon, who grabbed the aforemantioned garments and made a hasty retreat to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

  
“Bloody hell.” Spencer whispered under his breath and started to undress himself. His only experiences with intimate situations like this had been in quite different, for the prostitutes he had seen had not felt any need for coyness or ceremony. The whole act had been very businesslike and now Spencer found himself at a loss.

How did one proceed with a partner who seemed ‘as pure as snow’ as Ryan had put it? “Gently, I would imagine.” Spencer muttered to himself and pulled a long nightshirt over his naked body, as not to alarm his spouse entirely.

  
After thinking about it he also pulled on a robe, for he needed to visit the facilities and it would be better to appear as dressed as possible when Brendon came out. He sat down at the small breakfast table and wished he had something to do with his hands, ending up drumming his fingers on the tabletop but made himself stop for it seemed like an impatient gesture and he did not wish to convey that emotion to Brendon.

  
It seemed to take forever but finally the door opened and Brendon stepped back into the room proper, clutching his wedding attire in his hands, all neatly folded. Spencer thought it would be best not to say anything so he left Brendon to sort himself out as he stepped into the bathroom and relieved himself, washing his hands and face afterwards. He paused for a moment to look at himself in the mirror and made himself a promise not to scare Brendon.

  
Back in the room Brendon had already climbed into bed and was half sitting, leaning against the headboard, looking suddenly very young to Spencer’s eyes. Spencer smiled at Brendon, hoping it looked reassuring and not leering or anything alarming, and went about the room blowing the lamps out. He could feel Brendon’s gaze following his every move but could not think of anything to say that might make Brendon more at his ease.

  
Finally there was nothing else to do than to climb into bed as well, with only the candles on their nightstands giving some light to the room. Spencer rid himself of the robe and thought that perhaps he should just say something. “We never officially agreed to call each other by our given names, but I would very much like to do so, if it is agreeable to you, Brendon?” He said, feeling that this should not be too bad a starting point.

  
“No, I mean yes, I do not object at all.” Brendon stammered, and Spencer tried not to feel disheartened that the Brendon he had seen a glimpses of this evening during the celebrations and earlier with his family had again disappeared leaving behind this man who did not feel comfortable even speaking to him. How was he supposed to consummate the marriage, as he did not wish to force himself on anybody - least of all his own spouse?

  
Then to Spencer’s surprise he felt Brendon seek out his hand and squeeze his fingers between his own very tightly. “I… I know what happens now. I mean I have heard things? It’s all right to… to just do it.”

  
Spencer watched Brendon’t face while he made his brave little speech and even in the dim, flickering candlelight Spencer could see that Brendon was scared. Spencer wondered what he had actually heard about two men laying together. Taking a fortifying breath Spencer leaned over Brendon and blew out the candle on his side of the bed. Brendon had let out a small squeking sound and was now lying flat on his back, his eyes huge and dark as they tracked Spencer’s movements.

  
He leaned down and pressed a tiny kiss on his spouse’s lips and then turned to blow out his own candle before he settled down as well. “It is also fine to wait until we feel comfortable in each other’s presence. It is not as if we are in a hurry to produce an heir.” Spencer said, and tried to make his body relax so he might fall asleep. Right before he fell asleep Spencer could still hear Brendon’s breathing fast and uneaven on the other side of the bed, and Spencer hoped he could somehow convince the other man that he was not about to jump across the mattress and defile him.

~*~

When Spencer woke up the next morning it was only to realise that Brendon had already risen from bed and judging by his still wet hair, he had also had time to bathe. "I apologise for sleeping so late, that was very inconsiderate of me. You could have woken me?" Spencer said as he pulled on his robe again and joined Brendon at the breakfast table that had been set up. "I cannot believe I slept through the food arriving." He noted and offered Brendon a rueful smile.

  
"I asked them to be as quiet as they could. You looked like you needed the sleep." Brendon answered, and poured some tea for them both. Spencer was tempted to ask if Brendon had managed to get any rest, but thought the question could appear unkind. At least Brendon was making conversation with him and there was no reason for Spencer to make the situation awkward when he could avoid it.

  
"Thank you, that was very considerate of you." Spencer said even though he hated that he was forced to rely on such meaningless pleasantries with his own spouse. However, it would have been foolish to think things would have gotten perfect suddenly just because they were now married. Spencer suspected that he still needed to devote much of his time into making friends with Brendon. Not that he minded it much, after all his father was more than capable of taking care of their business and what was more important after all than laying a solid foundation to his marriage?

  
They finished eating and after a moment of unsure shuffling around they managed to arrange themselves as to get dressed without causing any undue embarrassment for each other. When they got back to Summerlin, the whole family and servants were waiting for them at the entrance hall, welcoming them back home as a married couple. This made Brendon blush and Spencer was not completely unaffected either, but the sentiment was very nice none the less. Josie, who had been holding Stuart in her arms, let the squirming dog free and it scampered to Brendon at full speed, making everyone laugh.

  
The next few days were spent in a sort of wedding stupor as everyone tried to get back into their daily routines. There was also the matter of distributing the leftover pastries and cake to the tennant farmers and their families as a way of including them into the celebration as well. Brendon kept blushing when the families congratulated them on their marriage and especially complimented Spencer on his luck in finding such a fine young man to marry. Spencer did not have to fake his good cheer as he accepted the praise and handed out the wrapped parcels of baked goods from the big basket Brendon was holding.

  
When Spencer mentioned procuring a cello for Brendon as a wedding present his father recommended that he should take Brendon with him, after all the instrument would be for him and Spencer did not really know what made for a good cello. So Spencer suggested to Brendon that they should take a short trip to London and visit some shops where they might be able to find something suitable. Brendon tried to object and say he did not need such an expensive gift, but Spencer was adamant.

  
The staff at the London house welcomed Brendon very warmly, and it still gave Spencer a small thrill to hear Brendon addressed as Mister Urie-Smith. It was also the first time for them be alone without Spencer's family. The situation was not without its awkward moments when Brendon reverted into his habit of not really talking to Spencer and when spoken to answering rather shortly and getting easily flustered. Still, these instances occurred more and more rarely during the week that they spent in London, as Brendon grew more confident and more relaxed in Spencer's company.

  
Visiting the instrument maker was rather bewildering for Spencer who did not know much about string instruments at all and found himself unable to follow the conversation taking place between Brendon and the shopkeeper. In the end though Brendon and the middle-aged shopkeeper with a thick German accent came to an accord and Brendon was grinning very widely indeed, which Spencer took as a good sign and happily made arrangements for the cello to be shipped to Loughton and in turn gave the man a letter of credit.

  
"Oh, I cannot believe how fortunate we were, such a bargain for a genuine Tecchler! We were in luck to procure it before he had the chance to find another buyer." Brendon exclaimed happily and grinned at Spencer.

  
Spencer smiled back but in his mind was still rather sceptical about the whole deal, after all the instrument was still in Belgium of all places and would need to be shipped into the country first. He was willing to trust the shopkeeper as his reputation was without reproach. "I am glad we could find an instrument to your liking, for you must miss playing the cello already." Spencer said.

  
"My old cello was nothing compared to an actual Tecchler but I must say I do miss playing. I do not know how to thank you for the gift, it is completely beyond of what I could have hoped for." Brendon said, directing a wide-eyed look at Spencer.

  
Spencer was seized with the urge to kiss his spouse right then and there, and it took him a moment to compose himself before he could answer. "If it will make you happy it was my pleasure to give it to you and you need not think there is any need to pay me back for it."

  
Brendon seemed a bit flustered but also happy, so Spencer felt it was safe to link their arms together as they walked down the street. The day was sunny for once and even the constant noise of horse hooves and carriages or the smell of the big city could not stop Spencer from enjoying himself immensely.

~*~

The short week that Spencer and Brendon spent in London made Spencer think that it would not be such a bad idea to perhaps start looking for a house just for the two of them. The idea of having his own household with Brendon did have a nice ring to it and he even mentioned it to Brendon once during dinner.

  
"I have loved my time in Summerlin with your family, but I can see how having our own home might also be very pleasant." Brendon said, looking cautiously pleased, if Spencer could read his expression correctly.

  
Spencer passed the gravy to Brendon and nodded. "Yes, there is no hurry for us to move, and actually I hope that we will stay in Summerlin for a year at least. The twins will leave for university and I am sure my mother would enjoy our company as she adjusts to the house being quieter. It will also give us time to weigh our options carefully, as the location of the house is of course very important."

  
"You would wish to stay close to Loughton, I presume?" Brendon asked, sipping his wine.

  
"If possible, but I was thinking more about the need to be within close proximity to London. I will, after all, need to visit the office there quite often, even now that my father is back and will take over some of the work I have been doing in his absence." Spencer explained.

  
Brendon nodded, but looked slightly downcast. "Do you think you would be gone very often?"

  
This made Spencer think of the situation from Brendon's perspective: The man had moved across the ocean and now only knew Spencer and his family in England. If Spencer did find them a house somewhere far from Loughton and if he was away most days in London, Brendon would surely grow very lonely. "Ah, I am sure you would swiftly make new acquaintances where ever we moved. You would not lack for company."

  
"You flatter me. We both know I come across very poorly when I meet new people I wish to befriend." Brendon said and sighed. Before Spencer had a chance to answer though Brendon rallied and smiled again. "But I am sure I could manage it with time. I have never organized dinner parties, though; perhaps I should ask your mother to teach me when we return to Summerlin?"

  
"I am sure my mother would love to help you." Spencer assured Brendon and they spent the rest of the meal speaking about less important things.

  
~*~

After they returned from London, Josie interrogated Brendon about what they had seen in town, as the twins had been looking forwards to showing Brendon around in the capitol, and had been rather putout when they learned that Spencer would have the first chance at it. To the girls’ pleasure Brendon revealed that they had not in fact seen many things that the girls considered interesting, so their plans had not been foiled by the impromptu visit.

  
When the girls were not monopolizing Brendon's time, Spencer took him riding, as Brendon enjoyed the practice and was a natural horseman. They even raced each other over some grasslands, even though Spencer usually frowned upon such amusement as it could be dangerous for the horses if they had the bad luck of stepping into a rabbit hole. But he found it very hard to say no to Brendon, who loved the speed and would always laugh wildly if he managed to spur his horse into victory over Spencer's Loran. Spencer also found himself holding his horse back and letting Brendon win quite often, there was just something special about seeing Brendon so happy and windswept that Spencer found hard to resist.

  
When they were not galloping around Loughton, Spencer found himself spending inordinate amounts of time in the barn, of all places. Brendon had heard from one of the maids that one of the cats had recently given birth to a litter of kittens, and Brendon found these small creatures completely irresistible. And because Brendon was spending much of his free time in the barn petting the small tabby fur balls, Spencer found himself doing the same. Usually he was much more interested in dogs but even he had to admit that there was something very special about small kittens, especially if Brendon was holding then against his chest oh so carefully and whispering nonsense to them or singing lullabies.

  
"Kittens are my new favourite thing. I think I would pet them forever if I could." Brendon sighed happily to Spencer as they made their way out of the barn, as it was close to supper time and they needed to change out of their hay-covered garments before joining the rest of the family.

  
Spencer smiled fondly at Brendon, thinking that Brendon was his new favourite thing and he would also like to pet Brendon forever if he could. Wisely, he did not say that out loud.

~*~

The only times when things were still rather awkward between him and Brendon were when it was time to retire to bed. Brendon had gotten more comfortable with Spencer's presence but would still blush fiercely if they needed to change clothes in the same space and would usually dive under the covers as soon as he was able. Still, Spencer did not think the situation was hopeless as Brendon had also grown more accustomed to Spencer's kisses. The goodnight kisses they exchanged before blowing out the candles had indeed grown both longer and more passionate. Spencer's only concern in the matter was that Brendon did not instigate any physical contact and Spencer still had this gnawing suspicion that he was moving too fast and perhaps Brendon did not wish for them to be in such intimate circumstances together.

  
Spencer had to stop the kissing rather quickly before he lost the will to hold back, as he was finding out that Brendon stirred his passions with great force, leaving him panting for air only after a few minutes. That Brendon was similarly affected gave Spencer hope that in time they could find great pleasure in each other. He only needed to be patient.

~*~

At the beginning of June, the whole Smith household moved to London for the social season. This generated a flurry of excitement in the twins, for whom this was only their second Season. Neither of them was in a hurry to find themselves spouses but they loved the idea of endless balls, picnics, soirees and other social amusements that were so readily available during the summer months. All the talk of such engagements tended to make Brendon wide eyed and ask many questions that the girls were more than happy to answer.

  
The house in London was not as spacious as the house on their estate, so the girls had to share a bedroom and there was only one sitting room where they could receive company. Still, it was situated in the right neighborhood and as such would not hurt the girls’ standing in any company, especially as they owned the building in stead of having to rent something for the season as many other families did.

  
Spencer found that he missed Brendon’s company when the twins would drag him with them as their chaperone on their excursions to Hyde Park or to one of their seemingly endless shopping trips. It also seemed to amuse Josie and Peggy to take Brendon to all the museums and art galleries they could think of, even though his sisters did not usually much care for the fine arts. During these times when he had no need to think of Brendon’s comfort, he tried to track down Ryan and his band of friends. Usually if he got moving early enough he would be able to catch Ryan at his house and then even Ryan could not ignore customs and not invite him along.

  
So on many early afternoons he found himself following after Ryan, one or both of the Mister Ways and their wives and some other gentlemen and their companions as they spent their time doing much of the same as everyone did during the season, trying to be seen by the right people. After some planned outing the group would then retire to some coffee shop where they spent hours talking about poetry, philosophy, plays, art and many such things that Spencer did not really know anything about. Even the things he had learned in school or university he had worked very hard later on to forget so these outings tended to bore him immensely. What they did, however, manage to convince him of was that these were not bad people, luring Ryan into decadence and ruin. They did have some very unorthodox views about society and its norms but all in all Spencer was willing to find them rather agreeable.

  
This was not the case when Mister Wentz joined them. Usually this did not happen for he had proclaimed once that he considered it a day wasted if he was able to get out of bed before two in the afternoon. Still, whenever he was present the conversations about politics, religion and philosophy tended to get more radical and heated. This happened even among the group of friends who all seemed to like Mister Wentz very much, still they seemed to love arguing about the Anglican Church’s morality or the new laws parliament had passed even more. These were the topics that Spencer was not happy to hear about, for he could see how hard Ryan listened and how fervently he seemed to agree with Mister Wentz.

  
After returning from one of these outings Spencer usually had a headache and a sour mood. It did not help that he still usually needed to join his family and spouse and go out to dinner parties, dances or concerts. Brendon usually seemed quite worried about his darker moods, keeping his distance and avoiding conversation, which in turn made Spencer curse himself for it was always bad when Brendon went back to his old ways of trying to keep as far away from Spencer as possible. Still he could not help but to think it was a relief that he did not need to answer Brendon’s questions and make conversation about things Brendon seemed fascinated with and which Spencer either knew nothing of or cared little about.

  
He did try to make up for his rude behaviour when he had not had to suffer Mister Wentz’ company, and tried his best to be a good companion for his spouse and not ruin the whole experience of being in society for him. Concerts were always the best for this, as Brendon loved them, no matter which composer was presented, or which instruments were used or if there was a soloist or not. Usually Brendon ended up gripping Spencer’s arm or his hand in excitement, not even noticing he was doing it and then grinning so widely once the performance was over it was almost blinding.

  
At these moments Spencer was most tempted to lean down and kiss his spouse, and sometimes he thought that Brendon saw this in his eyes for he tended to blush and bite his lip. He did not look apprehensive though which Spencer counted as progress in his efforts to win over Brendon’s trust. In these moments the only thing keeping him back was the need for proper decorum.

~*~

In the beginning of July, on one sweltering evening Spencer found himself getting some air on a huge balcony in the mansion where they were attending a ball. It had been a pleasant evening so far, he had danced with his spouse and watched his sisters have their pick of partners and even his parents had joined in for a dance or two - Vivian generally tried to avoid dancing, claiming she had two left feet and no sense of tempo.

  
He had also spoken with Captain Bryar, who had joined his brother and his wife on London for a few weeks. The conversation had been brief but most enjoyable, and Spencer had made plans with Captain Bryar so they might meet again soon. He had certainly missed the presence of his sensible friend.

  
Now he spotted Ryan on the dance floor - Unfortunately with Mister Wentz, and he hoped that Captain Bryar had not met his old acquaintance. Surely it would ruin the evening for Captain Bryar, even if Spencer would otherwise have enjoyed seeing Mister Wentz suffer some discomfort. Spencer leaned his hip against the balcony parapet and turned to look at the garden, where some couples were strolling along gravel paths, pointing beautiful statues and trinkets to one another. “Are you not enjoying the dancing?” a voice asked and Spencer turned to see Brendon standing a few feet away, smiling happily.

  
“I only needed a short respite, I must confess that my feet cannot take as much dancing as you seem able to enjoy.” Spencer answered, and held out a hand to Brendon who walked to him and took hand into his own.

  
“I could never get tired of dancing. It is the most marvelous thing in existence.” Brendon claimed and came to stand side by side with Spencer so that Spencer was able to put his arm around Brendon’s shoulder.

  
“Then I am glad you have been able to attend this many balls. I must warn you though that there will not be so many chances for dancing during the winter months.” Spencer said, and was about to add something else when another voice interrupted him.

  
“Spencer Smith. What are you doing here in the dark canoodling with another young man? I thought you were a fine and upstanding fellow.”

  
Spencer gritted his teeth and turned to look at the source of the voice finding himself face to face with Mister Wentz and Ryan.

  
“Mister Wentz, may I present my spouse, Brendon Urie-Smith.” He introduced the men and glared at Wentz’ smirking face – the man seemed completely impervious to any chastising no matter how direct.

  
“Oh, charmed, I’m sure. You must be very happy to have such a gentleman as a husband. Always knows what is proper and what is not.” Mister Wentz said, obviously mocking him, but Brendon did not seem to notice.

  
He said. “Yes, Spencer has always behaved as a gentleman should, I find myself admiring that quality in him more and more.”

  
Mister Wentz seemed ready to continue talking but Ryan interrupted him by saying. “We should get something to drink. Spencer I will talk to you again soon.” He pulled Mister Wentz away and back inside even though they could hear Mister Wentz complain and ask why they had not gone out to the garden as they had planned.

  
“Mister Wentz did not seem to like you very much.” Brendon said when it was just the two of them again.

  
Spencer nodded. “The feeling is mutual. I do not care for him and wish Ryan would not hold him in such a high regard. I do not see what Ryan could possibly find so agreeable in that wretched man.” He had to bite his lip to stop himself from going on a tirade about the many faults of Mister Wentz.

  
“Are Mister Wentz and Mister Ross courting?” Brendon asked, frowning slightly, obviously trying to make sense of the situation.

  
“Not officially, and I will do my best to stop it from happening, officially or unofficially.” Spencer muttered darkly.

  
Brendon remained silent for a moment and then asked: “I have understood that Mister Ross is the most important person to you, outside of your family?”

  
“Of course, I have known him my whole life.” Spencer replied absentmindedly, still seething after the brief encounter with Mister Wentz and then continued. “Why don’t we go back inside, I am sure my mother is wondering where we wandered off to.”

  
For some reason Brendon seemed more subdued for the rest of the evening, but Spencer was distracted from his spouse’s unusual behaviour by a conversation he overheard on his way back from the front hall. He had gone to make sure the carriage would be ready to take them home earlier than expected, for his mother had got into an argument with her old nemesis from the Naturalists’ Society, and would not stay under the same roof with them a moment longer.

  
Spencer was on his way back to the powder room where the women usually put on their capes and gloves when he noticed Mister Wentz speaking with another man on the stairwell. Spencer pulled to a halt, for he did not wish to speak with Mister Wentz and he hoped the men would quickly move on without noticing him there. Unluckily, it seemed that they were in the middle of an argument.

  
“How many times do you expect me to apologize, Patrick?” Mister Wentz sounded rather unlike his normal cocky self and Spencer found himself quite happy for that.

  
“I do not want your apologies, Pete, I do not want anything from you. I have told you to stop writing and I have not seen you in more than three years. Is that not clear enough for you? You made your choice long ago and there is nothing more for us to discuss.”

  
It took Spencer a moment too long, but then it dawned on him that this man arguing with Mister Wentz had to be Captain Bryar’s cousin. The man Mister Wentz had been engaged to. He peeked around the corner of the barrister to the stairs to take a better look at the man with Mister Wentz and saw that he was very short, slightly plump and had similar colouring to Captain Bryar. He could not have looked more different to Ryan and Spencer wondered about which of them was closer to Mister Wentz’ true tastes.

  
“Patrick, I have explained my actions to you numerous times! You know I had to marry Ashlee, what else could I have done? Left her to ruin? Is that the kind of man you would have married?” Mister Wentz sounded angry and desperate to Spencer’s ears, although he was not by any measure an expert on Mister Wentz’ moods.

  
“You should not have lain with her in the first place!” The man—Patrick, definitely sounded angry. “We were engaged!”

  
“Patrick, wait!” Mister Wentz’ voice sounded like it was getting further away and Spencer looked around the corner again and saw the Mister Wentz hurrying after his former fiancé. Spencer took to the stairs slower, deep in thought as he went to inform his family they could leave soon.

  
It had seemed to him that Mister Wentz still felt very strongly about the man he had been engaged to, strongly enough to beg for his forgiveness and understanding even after such a long time. Had Spencer thought Mister Wentz capable of such emotion, he would have said Mister Wentz still loved this Patrick. And where did that leave Ryan? It seemed that Mister Wentz’ feelings could be questioned on several fronts.

  
~*~

Spencer had planned on talking to Ryan about what he had heard, - technically it would not be betraying Captain Bryar’s trust if he did not mention Mister Stump by name and only repeated what he had heard, but he did not get a chance to do so for another week, as he did not meet Ryan in a situation where they could have a moment of privacy.

  
Finally on Wednesday Ryan stormed into the house in the middle of luncheon and demanded to speak with Spencer in private. They ended up in the office Spencer shared with his father, where Ryan paced the floor like a caged animal, clutching a piece of paper in his hand.

  
“What is it, Ryan? What has happened to make you so upset?” Spencer asked carefully, and walked to a cabinet by the window. “Do you want a drink? You look awfully pale.” He added and opened the liquor cabinet doors.

  
“Do not pretend that you do not know!” Ryan hissed and brandished the letter in his hand. “This must be your doing - you and that Bryar have been as thick as thieves ever since you met. I want him out of my house, that traitorous bastard!”

  
Spencer was taken aback by this accusation, and decided that perhaps he needed a drink more than Ryan. “You must take my word that I have no idea of what you are talking about. Can you not explain it to me more calmly?” he asked Ryan, although he knew that sometimes trying to calm Ryan down only made the man more agitated.

  
“It’s Pete - he wrote this letter to me saying he’s going back to Paris, and did not say when he is coming back. That would not normally cause me such aggravation, but I went to see Mikey to ask him about it, for he has been close to Pete for a long time now and he told me.” Ryan paused to stare at the letter angrily.

  
“Mikey told me that Pete had met some old friends at the ball last Friday, and I did not recognize any of the people mentioned, the exception being Captain Bryar, and Mikey said there had been some unpleasant things brought up from the past and that Pete felt it would be best for him to leave London for the time being. Just like that! And he did not explain any of this to me, nothing.

  
His letter just says that England is blackening his soul like smog does London, and that even if you treasured a butterfly captured in amber for its beauty it does not bring the insect back to life. There is also a metaphor about fishing but I have no idea what he is trying to say with that. So, Spencer, try to tell me once again that you do not know what is going on, for you have been trying to separate me and Pete for as long as you have known him.”

  
For a moment, Spencer considered not saying anything but abandoned the thought almost as soon as it appeared. This was his chance to finally give Ryan reasons to see why Mister Wentz was not worth his time and affections.

  
“I do not think Captain Bryar had anything to do with Mister Wentz’ departure from the country but I have a pretty clear idea what actually caused it. I overheard Mister Wentz talking to Mister Stump at the ball.” Spencer began, and reiterated what he had heard.

  
When he was finished Ryan slumped into a chair, his face pale as death but completely expressionless. Spencer was not fooled by this and knew deep and tempestuous feelings were hidden behind that mask.

  
They sat there in silence for a minute or two before Ryan said in a quiet voice. “I would like that drink now.”

  
Spencer hastily poured some brandy into a glass and took it over to where Ryan was sitting, offering it without a word. When Ryan was sipping the alcohol Spencer laid his hand on Ryan’s shoulder and squeezed gently.

  
“From what you said it sounds like he still loves this Mister Stump. Are you sure that is what you heard?” Ryan asked when the glass was empty.

  
“I did not misunderstand.” Spencer promised and sat on the arm of Ryan’s chair, hoping that his physical proximity would offer some comfort, where it was doubtful any of his words would do so.

  
Ryan leaned his head against Spencer’s side, and Spencer could hear Ryan sighing. “Do you think this is why he hates marriage so much? Because it ruined his chance of being together with the man he truly loves? That he had to marry the woman just because she was carrying his baby? Why did he never tell me? I thought there was nothing on this earth we had not discussed with one another.” Ryan’s voice was quiet and even.

  
Spencer wanted to say he thought there was no ‘just’, about getting married if there was a baby involved, but did not wish to start an argument with Ryan when his friend was finally back to him again. So he remained silent.

  
“I thought he loved me, I truly felt so when it was only the two of us. When he looked at me like there was not a soul in the world other than I.” The admission was only as loud as a whisper but Spencer heard him perfectly and for a moment wished that he had been wrong about Mister Wentz, for Ryan truly deserved to be loved like that, and Spencer would have accepter even Mister Wentz into his life with open arms if he truly had felt so about Ryan.

~*~

The next day, Spencer felt it was his duty to write to Captain Bryar about what had transpired and that he had told Ryan about Mister Stump. After all, he felt it was best just to tell the truth and let Captain Bryar decide if he wanted to take offence. Luckily, he received a letter back the next day stating that Captain Bryar did not hold what Spencer had done against him and hoped that Ryan was not too heartbroken by the turn of events.

  
Spencer did not know how to reply to that, for Ryan had taken up residence in the only room they had free in the London house, and rarely was any of them successful in luring him out of his self-imposed exile. The older Way brother even came calling on their house, hoping to see Ryan but the man refused to come out and later admitted to Spencer that he felt mortified for having expressed his feelings so openly in their company now that he suspected that all their friends had known where Mister Wentz’s true feelings lay. Spencer could understand the sentiment, but somehow he could not manage to rouse negative emotions in himself towards Ryan’s and Mister Wentz’s mutual friends, he could see that perhaps they had been bound by ties of confidence, which they could not have betrayed, even to warn Ryan.

  
This suspicion was validated when he was walking Mister Way out and the man, looked at him with real regret in his eyes. “I truly did not expect this to happen. To me it always seemed like Ryan and Pete were very much on the same page on their worldviews, and I did not suspect that Ryan had any deeper feelings for Pete. He is a hard man to read, your friend. Please let him know that we dearly miss his company and all our poetry readings have suddenly grown very dreary indeed with his absence.” With this, Mister Way took his leave.

  
Still, the social calendar did not suddenly empty because of Ryan’s troubles, so the Smith’s could not just remain in the house trying to cheer him up, but often enough Spencer was able to beg out of various outings and stay behind. He did not generally enjoy this time spent with Ryan, who had taken up writing very dark poetry about betrayal, death and dismemberment. It would have been fine otherwise, but Ryan felt the need to read his creations aloud and even Spencer hinting that Ryan had other friends, who would better understand the artistic merit of such literary masterpieces usually just ended with Spencer dodging whatever projectiles Ryan had at hand, usually books.

  
When Spencer joined his family for dinner after they had spent their days separately, he tried his best to engage Brendon in conversation but found his efforts rebuffed. It was strange how Brendon had already changed so much from when Spencer had met him the first time. He had been so shy and nervous in Spencer’s precense and now he seemed happy enough to completely ignore everything Spencer said to him only answering him when it was completely unavoidable.

  
One night when Spencer joined Brendon in bed he had to approach the subject, for it was making him fell rather putout, as he did not think he had done anything to warrant such treatment.

  
“Have I in some way offended you?” He asked and stared at Brendon’s profile as Brendon pretended to read something, although Spencer was quite sure the light was too poor for that.

  
“Well, I am sure you do not think you have.” Brendon answered quite snidely, as far as Spencer was concerned.

  
“Brendon…” Spencer began but was at loss for words, for he still did not wish to start an argument with his spouse, especially when he did not even know what they were arguing about. If one was not sure there was always the possibility of losing the argument and Spencer was never fond of that happening.

  
Luckily, he did not need to finish his sentence as Brendon rushed along and asked: “How do you feel about me?” while still staring at his book.

  
Spencer thought he understood what was bothering Brendon now. His spouse felt Spencer was ignoring him too much in favour of spending time with Ryan. They were, after all, still newlyweds, and it would be natural for Brendon to expect Spencer to dedicate his every waking moment to him.

  
So what he needed to do was convince Brendon that this was only temporary and that once Ryan was back on his feet Spencer would be able to consentrate on other things. “You must understand that Ryan is in a delicate state of mind and I have to be there for him. That does not mean I do not care deeply about you.” Spencer said, happy that he had cleared the situation so easily.

  
“Yes, of course.” Brendon said, closed his book, placed it on his nightstand, blew out the candle and lay down. All in very precise, jerky movements, nothing like the way Brendon usually moved. Even Brendon’s back, the only part of Brendon’s body that Spencer could see now, seemed rigid and angry.

  
“Um…” Spencer began but Brendon’s back seemed to get even more hostile so Spencer gave up in utter puzzlement. Hopefully Brendon would be in a better mood in the morning and Spencer could perhaps find out what he had done wrong.

~*~

To Spencer’s disappointment and annoyance, things with Brendon did not get better. During the days, Brendon had too many opportunities to avoid even the shortest conversations, and during the nights Brendon had taken up a habit of going to bed earlier than Spencer, so when he got to their chamber it appeared to him that Brendon was already asleep. Or he was pretending, but Spencer did not have enough experience to tell the difference when it came to his spouse. This, combined with Ryan’s continued sulk did not make the summer a very enjoyable season for Spencer.

  
“I am so glad you have kept your heads level.” He told Josie and Peggy when he caught the girls alone at the breakfast table, for he was sure he would have been driven mad if the twins had acquired suitors during the season and he would have felt the need to look into their characters as well.

  
“Well, it would be awfully dull to get engaged before we even have a chance to go to university, now, would it not?” Peggy said and took a bite out of her toast, grinning at her sister who nodded. “Indeed and we have yet to meet anyone who could keep up with us. It is a very sad state of affairs.” Josie continued and poured herself a cup of tea, holding the pot daintily.

  
Before Spencer could reply, Brendon and Vivian walked in arms linked, laughing at something and the sight quite suddenly made Spencer feel something squeeze his heart. Why had Brendon stopped laughing like that with Spencer? Had he not worked ever so hard to win those smiles? How had he lost them so suddenly?

  
Brendon wished Good Morning to the table in general, cleverly avoiding the need to say anything to Spencer. He sighed internally and asked his mother, “Did father go to the office already?” For James had been happily skipping off to there, avoiding most of the afternoon calls and excursions.

  
“Yes, dear, but do not even think of imitating him, you are too young to sit in that stuffy place, especially with such a handsome spouse right here who needs to see everything London has to offer.” Vivian teased and poured herself some tea.

  
Spencer did not know what he would have said to that, but was saved from answering when Ryan walked into the room, shielding his eyes from the morning sun and looking very disgruntled. “Morning,” he said, and came to sit next to Spencer.

  
“It is about time you got out of your room, young man, there is no need to be so dramatic about things,” Vivian chastised Ryan, but pushed the platter of scones towards him even while she was still talking.

  
The girls looked so very curious, and Spencer knew they were dying to ask Ryan every sordid detail about what had actually transpired between him and Mister Wentz. Spencer thanked his lucky stars when they actually refraining from doing so.

  
Ryan took one of the scones and Spencer poured some tea for him but Ryan still was not his usual self, as he only crumbled the pastry on his plate and did not add any sugar into his tea. “I was thinking that I might go to Summerlin, I do not think being in London is best for me at the moment.” Ryan said tonelessly, surprising Spencer with the announcement as much as everyone else.

  
“Why haven’t you mentioned this before?” Spencer demanded to know, but before Ryan had a chance to answer, Vivian interjected:

  
“Ryan, you know I would love to let you go but you cannot really stay at the house by yourself, can you not wait until the end of the month when we will all return to Loughton?”

  
Ryan looked sullen and shook his head. “I live alone in the house here in London, I do not see what the difference is.”

  
Vivian looked stern. “You know full well that your uncle technically lives there too, even if he actually has been in India for the past two years.”

  
“I am sure Spencer would love to accompany Ryan back to Summerlin, would that not solve all our problems?” Brendon added, smiling at the room at large, but the expression did not seem natural to Spencer.

  
The words did sting; did Brendon want to get rid of him that badly? That he did not even want to be in the same city with him?

  
“Brendon, darling, are you sure you do not wish for Spencer to stay with us? I know there are only three weeks left of our time in London anyway but you will surely miss each other terribly?” Vivian asked, looking slightly worried.

  
Brendon continued to eat as if nothing of import was being discussed, but he had picked up Stuart from the floor onto his lap, which usually meant he was feeling uncomfortable. “I am sure we will both find things to help with the loneliness of separation.” He said, the choice of words making Spencer frown. What was Brendon trying to say?

  
“Well, that is cleared then. Can we leave today?” Ryan said, and pushed his chair away from the table. And that was it, Spencer finished his breakfast and went to tell his valet they were going back to Summerlin ahead of time and left him to pack, while Spencer himself just stood there staring at his and Brendon’s bed, trying to reason out what had gone so wrong between them when Spencer had been getting quite confident that they would end up having a very happy life together.

~*~

Staying in Summerlin alone with Ryan was not what Spencer would consider a good time under these circumstances. Even now that Ryan was making an effort not to thing about Mister Wentz, it was obvious to Spencer that his friend had not put the affair behind him. What was more, Spencer had not asked Ryan how far the relationship had actually progressed, for he did not wish to think about Ryan in such intimate terms, especially not when Mister Wentz was concerned.

  
Spencer consoled himself with the knowledge that at least there was no fear of illegitimate children popping up as a result of this unfortunate business. It also seemed that the men had exercised some caution in their public affairs, for it did not seem that there were any malicious rumours about Ryan and Mister Wentz. Now if only Ryan would be able to forget Mister Wentz’s existence and continue on with his life as before.

  
One afternoon when Spencer returned from exercising his horse, he found Captain Bryar sitting in the drawing room with Ryan. Or rather Ryan was sitting by the pianoforte, riffling through some music sheets and seemed to be ignoring Captain Bryar, who in turn was petting one of their hounds - Ivy - and sneaking glances at Ryan. Spencer cleared his throat by the door and walked in when both the occupants turned to look at him in turn. “Good afternoon, Captain Bryar, I did not know to expect a visit or I would have been here. Did the stable hands take your horse inside? I did not spot your mare on my way,” he asked and went to sit on one of the chairs, taking off his gloves and hat.

  
“Mister Smith,” Captain Bryar responded, and looked perhaps slightly mollified by Spencer’s question. “I walked, actually. It is not a very long journey, and I am building up the strength in my leg. My doctor informed me that it might be possible for me to rejoin my regiment after all, for my leg had healed better than expected. Now it is merely a matter of my own determination to get back to where I was in terms of physical strength. I was walking past Summerlin and thought I would come and see how you were doing. Is it long before your family will be joining you again?” For Captain Bryar, it was a long speech indeed and could easily have been labelled as a ramble.

  
“That must be great news, to hear you will be able to return to the army after all. Unless you had already found other occupations for your time here in the civilian world?” Spencer asked and looked at Ryan to see if the man was ever going to join in the conversation, but Ryan seemed to be ignoring not only Captain Bryar but also Spencer.

  
Captain Bryar nodded his head and said, “There is nothing here in England to keep me.” When he said this, Spencer noticed him again looking at Ryan and this made Spencer re-evaluate the things he knew about Captain Bryar. Of course, Spencer’s sisters had teased Ryan, saying that Captain Bryar had feelings for Ryan but that had been so long ago that Spencer had completely forgotten the subject had even been discussed.

  
Now he had to admit that perhaps his sisters had noticed something long before anyone else had suspected such a thing might be possible.

  
As Spencer had been lost in thought, the silence had stretched too long and grown awkward, but before Spencer could think of something to say to patch his faux pas, Captain Bryar was already getting to his feet. “I apologise, Mister Ross for forcing my company on you unannounced like this. I will take my leave now.”

  
“No need to apologise, Captain Bryar. I am sure Spencer was happy to see you,” Ryan said but still rudely did not even turn to look at Captain Bryar.

  
Spencer took to his feet as well, and followed Captain Bryar out of the room and then to the yard, where he stopped Captain Bryar from walking away by placing his hand on the man’s arm. “I am the one who should apologise in Ryan’s stead, I am sorry to say but his manners were never very commendable to begin with and this recent business has only made him brusquer. He does not mean it personally, I am sure.”

  
“Be that as it may, it is clear to me he does not wish for my company and there is no reason I should continue to force it upon him. I do hope he will find happiness elsewhere and will not try and rekindle his relationship with Peter once he returns to London. I do not see how that man manages to make the best of men susceptible to his charms.” Captain Bryar paused, and Spencer thought he would not say anything more but then he added sounding resigned.

  
“I spoke with Patrick after the events of the ball, which you yourself witnessed as well and he was still very upset. It has been years since their engagement was broken and still he harbours deep feelings for Peter, no matter what he claims out loud. I hope your friend will be spared the same fate.”

  
“Why would you say that to Spencer and not to my face?” Ryan’s voice startled both Spencer and Captain Bryar and they both turned to watch Ryan walking towards them, looking rather annoyed, and Spencer wondered if Ryan had heard everything they had said and now knew how Captain Bryar felt about him.

  
Captain Bryar’s ears reddened, and Spencer was sure the exact same thought had passed his mind as well, but when Captain Bryar answered the question his voice was as steady as ever. “I did not feel you would find my opinions worth hearing and neither did I think you would wish me to offer any on this subject, which must be very raw for you at the moment.”

  
“It is true that I do not appreciate you talking about my affairs with Spencer in this manner, and you should well keep that in mind,” Ryan said, and stalked back inside without saying anything else.

  
“I believe he must only have heard your last comment where you compared Ryan’s situation to your cousin’s,” Spencer said after a moment of heavy silence and Captain Bryar nodded. “And he is right to chastise me on the subject. It is not my place to comment on his happiness. This visit was clearly a mistake and I again apologise. However, I hope this has not ruined our friendship as well, for I hold your company in high regard and would feel its absence most heavily.”

  
Spencer was quick to assure Captain Bryar that their friendship had not been damaged in any way and that he was most welcome in Summerlin whenever he wished to visit. This caused Captain Bryar to smile rather wryly and add that he might keep his distance for the time being. Then they parted ways, and Spencer went inside, determined to find Ryan and make sure he had not drawn the wrong conclusions about the conversation he had overheard.

~*~

Day before Spencer’s family and Brendon were expected to return from London, Captain Bryar invited him to go for a ride with him. The invitation asked Spencer not to bring Mister Ross with him, which made Spencer lift his eyebrows in disbelief, for he would not have taken Captain Bryar as a person who would change his behaviour after being somewhat embarrassed. Still, Ryan had never been a great or enthusiastic horseman so it was easy for Spencer to go by himself without rousing Ryan’s suspicions.

  
Spencer met Captain Bryar at the crossroads where Summerlin’s private driveway connected to the road leading to Loughton. “I hope you did not wait for me for long.” He said after they had exchanged greetings and they started riding towards the town.

  
“No, Mist did not even have time to grow impatient.” Captain Bryar assured him and patted his grey mare on the shoulder fondly. “However, I did have a reason why I asked you to join me, and I believe it is best not to dance around the topic.”

  
Spencer nodded, slightly surprised that there was something serious Captain Bryar wanted to discuss with him.

  
“I just received a letter last night from my brother, inviting me to join the main house, for our aunt and her husband are coming here to visit after their time in London before they will return to Bath. I am sure you realise what this means; that my cousin Patrick will be joining them. I know Mister Ross made his opinion very clear that I should not interfere in his affairs but Loughton is a small community and I do not believe they will be able to avoid meeting. I also wish for you to convey to Mister Ross that Patrick is my dearest friend and relative and he does not know about Mister Ross and Peter, and I believe it would be best if matters remained so,” Captain Bryar explained with a grim expression, his eyes appearing stormy.

  
It seemed that when it came to Mister Stump he was willing to defend him even from Ryan’s rudeness. “I thank you for the warning and will surely pass it along to Ryan. I must say that it is more than likely that if Ryan meets your cousin he will not be very friendly, but I will try to make it absolutely clear to him that Mister Stump is just as innocent in this as Ryan himself and that it was Mister Wentz who deceived them both.”

  
“I would appreciate that,” Captain Bryar said and the topic was closed. They spent the rest of the journey talking about horses and Captain Bryar’s plan to breed his mare Mist, for she had shown herself to be of very fine stock, not only from her pedigree but also her nature. This led Spencer into complaining about the yard work going on in Summerlin where the construction of his mother’s new greenhouse was well underway but which made it almost impossible to sleep in late as the workers came in early and there was much ruckus.

  
“It is made worse by the fact that Ryan cannot sleep in the noise either, and he is horribly cross in the mornings, even when he does not have to get up at seven, so his temper is only worsened by the current project.”

  
“Does he wish to move back into Rosslings? I would agree into cutting my lease short if it would make him happy,” Captain Bryar stated, looking strangely earnest, when usually he was a hard man to read.

  
The supposition took Spencer by surprise for it hinted at things about Captain Bryar that Spencer was not quite comfortable knowing. He did not know if this willingness to sacrifice his own comfort for Ryan’s was wise, given the circumstances. Still, he judged it best not to mention. “I do not think it would be good for Ryan to live in Rosslings alone at the moment, so I hope you will not bring this to Ryan’s knowledge. I think it is best for him to be with—friends.” He had almost said family but managed to hold back, he did not think outsiders would be able to understand how completely his family had embraced Ryan as one of their own.

  
“Yes, undoubtedly you are correct in this,” Captain Bryar agreed and they both pulled to a halt the same crossroads where they had met, as they had looped back towards their houses.

  
“Say hello to your family for me, and I am sure we will meet again soon,” Spencer said, hoping that the next meeting would not end with them mediating between Mister Wentz’s two jilted conquests. Then he felt bad for his uncharitable thoughts, as he knew Ryan could contain himself if he so wished and Mister Stump especially did not sound like a man who would wish to make a scene.

  
Captain Bryar nodded, tipped his hat to Spencer in parting and rode away towards Rosslings. Spencer stayed where he was for a moment; watching Captain Bryar and the way he seemed so dignified in his posture and air. He sighed and wished that Ryan could just see Captain Bryar in a more favourable light and see what a fine man he was, for it seemed apparent to Spencer now, that Captain Bryar really did hold Ryan in great esteem and most likely harboured deep affections for him.

  
“How did my life turn into one of Miss Austen’s novels?” Spencer asked himself and turned his horse towards Summerlin.

~*~

The next afternoon, Summerlin was once again filled with life as everyone returned from London, the servants weighed down by parcels and luggage. It appeared that the girls had talked their mother into buying them so many new outfits that the amount of luggage had doubled from when they left for London. When Spencer mentioned this Josie just wrinkled her nose and said dismissively. “We can hardly leave for university in our old clothes. That is absurd, Spencer.” Then she breezed past Spencer already halfway into another conversation with Peggy.

  
Spencer turned to look at Brendon to see if he saw how amusing it was to see a girl, not yet eighteen, act so haughtily towards her elders, but Brendon was not next to him anymore. His spouse had been standing next to him only moments before as they had said their hellos. “Where did Brendon go?” he asked his mother who was watching over the traffic as all the luggage was brought in.

  
“I think I saw him go back out. Perhaps he wanted to stretch his legs after the journey,” Vivian guessed.

  
As Spencer stepped outside, he had to shade his eyes from the sunlight, and it took him a moment to orient himself. Luckily he heard a bark from around the corner and walked towards the sound. Stuart had a higher bark than Spencer’s family’s hounds, and where Stuart was, Brendon would surely be as well. When Spencer rounded the corned, he saw Brendon throw a small red ball to his terrier, laughing at the animal as Stuart tried to bounce up and catch the ball straight from the air. It hit Spencer then how much he had actually missed hearing Brendon laugh, how he had missed seeing that happy expression on his spouse’s face.

  
Stuart noticed Spencer first and bounded to him the ball in his mouth and his short tail wagging furiously. Spencer could not help but to laugh and crouch down and pet the dog behind the ears. “Hello, have you been a good boy? Have you?” He asked the bog, took the ball and threw it after he had gotten to his feet again. Brendon was looking at him with a sad smile and Spencer could feel himself get worried. Why would Brendon look like that?

  
The expression disappeared when Brendon noticed him watching and it was replaced with a cold look Spencer had hoped never to see again. It seemed that the absence had not made Brendon’s heart grow fonder as he seemed still as angry with Spencer as he had been on the day they parted in London.

  
Perhaps Spencer had got used to Brendon either being happy and interested in him, or shy and easily flustered but he was not prepared to this new Brendon and did not know how to approach him. The things he had wanted to say and ask just did not seem like things that would amuse or even interest this stranger in from of him. “Uh… Stuart seems to be enjoying being back in Summerlin,” He finally said, cursing his own incompetence.

  
“Yes, the house in London does not have as much room for him to run,” Brendon said and bent down to pick up the ball and throw it again. Spencer followed the graceful lines of Brendon’s body, trying not to be obvious about it.

  
“You surely wished that we could have stayed in London longer.” Brendon said, his voice cold and almost contemptuous, which puzzled Spencer.

  
“Not at all. It is good to have you back,” He said, trying to figure out what he could have done to upset Brendon.

  
When he did not come up with anything, he just asked it out loud. “I cannot help but to think you are most unhappy with me. Could you not tell me what it is so I might make it right?” Spencer asked, walking closer to Brendon and taking Brendon’s hand into his own.

  
“I have tried to be a good husband to you, but being married it as new to me as it is to you. Still, surely together we should be able to make this union a happy one,” He said trying to meet Brendon’s eyes, although the other man was doing his best to ignore him. “Brendon?” he asked, and reached out with his free hand, intent on lifting Brendon’s chin so they could look at one another but Brendon jerked away quite violently, pulling his hand free from Spencer’s at the same time.

  
He looked furious but also as if he might cry. “I do not see how you can say such things to be with such earnestness when I know… how highly you truly regard our marriage!” with this, Brendon hurried away a confused Stuart hot on his heels.

  
Spencer was left standing there in utter bewilderment. What on earth did Brendon think of him and where was this coming from?

~*~

The cello that Spencer had ordered for Brendon as a wedding gift arrived the next day, but did nothing to make Brendon think any better of Spencer. What was more, he even refused to play the new instrument, claiming that he was out of practise and would play it later. The excuse seemed to mollify Spencer’s family, but Spencer was not fooled. He was sitting on a garden bench with Ryan as they watched Brendon and Josie play tennis, while Vivian and James were sitting on a picnic cloth arranging the lunch they were planning on having.

  
Spencer had explained what Brendon had said to him to Ryan in hushed tones, in case his family overheard, and was now waiting to see what Ryan would think of the situation. “To me it seems as if he doubts your commitment to him,” Ryan said and rubbed his chin absentmindedly. He had started growing a beard, but to Spencer it did not seem to be going well. Still, he had known Ryan long enough not to voice his opinion where Ryan might hear.

  
“But why would he think that? We have hardly been married two months, when would I have had time to find a paramour?” Spencer asked, frustrated, and pushed Ryan’s hand away from his face. “And don’t scratch your face, it makes you seem uncouth.”

  
Ryan let out a short bark of a laugh, but it made Spencer smile widely as well, for laughs had been far and few in between ever since Ryan had parted ways with Mister Wentz.

  
“Yes, mother,” Ryan teased him, but did stop fiddling with his facial hair. Spencer turned to look at where the tennis game was in progress and found that Brendon was watching him again, with that same morose expression.

  
“He seems so unhappy, and I only wish I could make him happy again. You should have seen him before we came to London, he seemed to be settling in well, and he appeared most exuberant. I do not know what made him start to doubt me,” Spencer admitted sadly and leaned slightly against Ryan looking for some solace.

  
“How is he in the bedroom?” Ryan asked startling Spencer into exclaiming, “Ryan! That is hardly any of your business.”

  
Ryan smirked but did not let the matter drop. “You are still as much of a prude as you where at sixteen. It is very amusing, considering that you are a married man now.”

  
“Being married does not mean one loses one's sense of propriety,” Spencer protested and went to join his parents, as it appeared that lunch was ready to be served.

~*~

Spencer had almost managed to forget the fact that Mister Stump was visiting Loughton until one morning there was an invitation for the whole Smith residence to join The Bryars for dinner. After all, Spencer’s parents had always been good friends with the Bryars long before Spencer had gotten to know the youngest son and there really was no way around the invitation.

  
So that evening, they took both the carriages to the Bryars’ estate, which lay on the other side of Loughton from Summerlin. Spencer shared the smaller carriage with his father, Ryan and Brendon as none of them needed space for dresses. James sat next to Ryan and kept a steady conversation going, which was a relief as Brendon seemed as cross with Ryan as he was with Spencer and had not spoken a word to either of them out of his own volition during the whole week since he had been back from London. He did answer James’ questions happily enough, though, even if his general mood seemed slightly off.

  
The Bryar house was slightly smaller in size than Summerlin, which could partly explain why Captain Bryar had wanted to rent Rosslings from Ryan especially because his older brother had two children of his own living in the house. Still, the building was in impeccable condition, which Vivian was quick to mention, as they were welcomed inside.

  
They were ushered into the drawing room where the family was sitting and Spencer sought out Captain Bryar, who was sitting on a settee with a small girl in his lap. She was holding a doll and seemed to be explaining something about it very earnestly to Captain Bryar. The sight made Spencer smile, but then Ryan poked him in the side and whispered into his ear. “That man at the pianoforte, is that him?” and Spencer looked where he was directed and nodded when he spotted the same man he had briefly seen in the stairway.

  
“He does not seem so special to me, but perhaps he was much more comely when he was younger,” Ryan muttered, and Spencer wanted to point out that Mister Stump was only two years Ryan’s senior, but by then the Bryar men had gotten to their feet and rounds of introductions were conducted, so the time was inopportune.

  
Unfortunately the young people were ushered to be seated close to each other to allow conversation, and Ryan was actually seated next to Mister Stump, who had been lured away from the pianoforte. Luckily for everyone Brendon and Mister Stump seemed to share the same passion for music and began happily to discuss different composers and which they preferred to play themselves and which they preferred to listen to. Ryan looked bored, but Spencer knew that he would normally have loved to join in the conversation but was only remaining quiet, as he had sworn he would not like Mister Stump.

  
This left Spencer and Captain Bryar to their own devices, for Josie and Peggy had not chosen to join their group but were amusing themselves with the small children who seemed to greatly appreciate the attention. “They are fine children.” Captain Bryar said when he noticed where Spencer was looking.

  
“Do not mention the children, Bob. Mary, my aunt has very good hearing and will surely come here to sing the praises of child rearing. It is bad enough when she talks our ears off but now there are newlyweds, which would surely only incite her into a frenzy. I have to warn you that she will surely ask you when you are adopting, once we get to dinner,” Mister Stump interjected, as there had apparently been a lull in his and Brendon’s conversation.

  
Captain Bryar smiled a bit wryly and nodded. “That is true. She is a true believer of the doctrine that says only real families are families with children.”

  
Brendon looked uncomfortable again and remained silent so Spencer took it upon himself to say. “It is slightly too premature to speak of children yet. My sisters are not even married and I do not know how Brendon’s siblings feel about the issue.”

  
This made Brendon look up and he added. “There was some talk that perhaps we would adopt one of my brother’s children later on, but no definite agreements were made.”

  
Ryan sniffed derisively and Spencer wanted to stop him from speaking, as the topic of adoption had been one of the things debated several times during the coffee shop meetings Spencer had reluctantly attended. “I find it ridiculous that there is still this insistence on only adopting children that are of some relation to the actual couple, especially when there are so many children living in orphanages that are in appalling condition. It is an outdated tradition dating back to the times when nobility and bloodlines actually mattered,” Ryan lectured with his toneless voice, making him seem disinterested even when he so clearly felt very strongly about the topic.

  
Spencer was surprised when Mister Stump nodded as Ryan spoke and said after he was finished. “I could not have put it better myself. It is a silly old custom that I do not think should be practised so strictly anymore. It can be said to hold some merit when it comes to the royal house and perhaps some of the nobles but as you said in middle class families it surely should not matter if the child inheriting is actually related to its parents.”

  
Ryan appeared as surprised as Spencer had been, but Spencer doubted the others would be able to tell from his expression. Ryan did narrow his eyes and Spencer had to hide a smile, for it was obvious to him that Ryan was fighting the urge to like Mister Stump.

  
“This whole group is filled with radicals, why am I not surprised?” Captain Bryar said, amused, but then looked at Spencer and Brendon. “I hope this has not offended you?”

  
“Not hardly, I have after all listened to Ryan rant about numerous topics since we were small children. And I am not opposed to adopting children I have no relation to. It has already been agreed that one of my sister’s children will inherit the land and the company,” Spencer explained, which earned him a kick in the shin from Ryan.

  
“That is not what we were saying with Mister Stump, you are acting just as conservatively as the worst Tories in parliament. That is basically saying any of your children would not inherit anything! Why have you not mentioned this before?” Ryan sounded outraged.

  
Spencer looked at where his parent’s and Captain Bryar’s brother, his wife and Mister Stump’s parents were playing cards to make sure they were not attracting attention before answering. “That is not true either, Ryan. The children will get money; I think my father mentioned twenty thousand pounds. That is surely no small sum and they can happily marry into some other family so they may find a new home for themselves. Just because they will not inherit Summerlin does not mean they are destined for the poor house. You are being too dramatic, as usual,” He added, feeling rather annoyed that he had to hash this out in front of Captain Bryar and a practical stranger, Mister Stump.

  
Ryan just shook his head and crossed his arms, stubbornly. Brendon looked quite annoyed as well and said, “Why are you so invested in this? It is not as if we are talking about your children.”

  
Spencer lifted an eyebrow at Brendon’s tone, which was quite hostile. Everyone else seemed to pick up on it as well and Mister Stump looked like he wanted to change the subject but before he could Ryan answered, “Well someone needs to stand up for your theoretical children if their own parents will not.”

  
Luckily, this was when a maid came to tell them that dinner was ready and the argument was abandoned. Still, Spencer could feel Brendon fuming as they walked to the dining room arm in arm.

~*~

The next morning Spencer was hiding out in the office, as Brendon seemed only to be getting angrier and angrier every day, which was starting to make Spencer both sad and angry at the same time. Sad because he missed spending time with Brendon, and angry because he had done nothing to deserve this treatment.

  
Ryan had never learned to respect Spencer’s need to sulk alone, so it came as no great surprise to Spencer when the man barged into the room without even knocking. “I am still angry with you about the inheritance issue, but you look so miserable these days that I believe I will help you despite that you are a conservative oppressor standing in the way of true reform,” Ryan said, seeming very self-satisfied as he came to sit opposite Spencer in the chair placed facing the desk.

  
“What are you talking about?” Spencer asked, annoyed, and flicked to the next page of his newspaper, feigning disinterest.

  
“I know why Brendon is so angry with you.”

  
This most certainly captured Spencer’s interest and he looked at his friend imploringly. “Do not tease me in the matter.”

  
“I am not. He thinks you and I are lovers, and that you are making a fool out of him in front of everyone and that you are not even attempting to hide our affair,” Ryan said with a straight face, but Spencer could not take this.

  
“I told you not to jest about this. I know you did not approve of my marriage to a stranger but I happen to be very fond of Brendon already and I am desperate to fix our relationship. This kind of nonsense is not endearing at all.”

  
Ryan actually had the audacity to laugh. “Spencer, I am not pulling your leg. He honestly believes this to be true. I guess somehow he has interpreted out friendship the wrong way and perhaps one of the gossipmongers in town mentioned to him one of the stories about us being childhood sweethearts or how we were destined to marry. Who knows what he has heard, but he has drawn the wrong conclusions from it never the less.”

  
Spencer stopped to think on this and after a while he had to admit that it might make some sense. Brendon had been giving them both the evil eye and if viewed in this light some of his comments made more sense. Still: “How can he think something so hideous of me? That I would do such a thing to him. I do not imagine how he has made himself sleep in the same bed with me all this time. If it were me I would have done something very drastic already.”

  
“Well, you are not Brendon. I do not know how he sees his position here exactly but if his parents are as religious as we have been led to believe they would not take him back if he filed for divorce. Then he would have no money and nowhere to go. Also, I believe he honestly loves your family and does not wish to part from them; perhaps he sees this as the lesser of two evils. After all, I am sure there are many people in arranged marriages who actually do have affairs,” Ryan mused, making Spencer feel like a wretched creature indeed, although he intellectually knew he was innocent. But to have put Brendon through all that, even unintentionally, it hardly bore thinking about.

  
“He must hate me so. Do you think he would ever believe me if I tried to convince him that I have not insulted him in this way?” Spencer said and hid his face in his hands, suddenly feeling very tired.

  
“What else can you do? You must at least try to convince him. If he does not believe you, bring him to me and we will try together and if that does not work we must bring in your whole family. He must believe you eventually,” Ryan said calmly but the thought of his mother talking about this with Brendon made Spencer pale.

  
He got up from behind the desk and went to the door. “I will go speak with him at once. Do you know where he is?”

  
“I think he went to the greenhouse with your mother before I came here,” Ryan answered and then gave Spencer an encouraging look. “Good luck.”

  


~*~

The greenhouse was incredibly hot and humid during the summer, even with some of the windows open, and Spencer felt his brow grow moist with perspiration moments after he had stepped inside. The place smelled heady, black earth, plants and flowers they all mixed together and Spencer could see why his mother enjoyed her work here so much.

  
“Oh, Spencer, I was just on my way to take these flowers inside for the girls to arrange. What are you doing here?” Vivian asked as they met on the narrow path between the two plant beds.

  
“I wished to speak with Brendon, is he here?” Spencer asked and tried to look around his mother but could not see the whole room, for the greenery was lush and covered much.

  
Vivian smiled and pointed at the second row. “He’s there. Such a sweet boy he is. I think he is not as interested in the natural sciences as he pretends but he is a great help in either case. Are you finally here to make things right between the two of you?” She asked looking searchingly at Spencer. “I do not know what it is, but it is making you both seem so miserable.”

  
“I hope I will be able to make amends, just please give us some time alone,” Spencer asked, and received a nod and a smile in return. “Of course, just do not take your reconciliation too far in here. It is hardly the appropriate location,” She added, with a devilish glimmer in her eye and walked out leaving Spencer behind still wordlessly sputtering at his mother’s behaviour.

  
Spencer shook his head at the ease with which his mother was still able to shock him, and walked deeper into the greenhouse and towards the direction Vivian had pointed out. As promised, Brendon was sitting on a low stool and appeared to be weeding something. “Brendon, I believe we need to have a conversation,” Spencer said when he was standing only a few feet away from his spouse.

  
“What do you wish to talk about?” Brendon asked and continued weeding, without even looking up.

  
He almost began by saying, ‘Ryan thinks that’ but decided it would be wise not to mention Ryan to Brendon for the time being. He thought his tendency to speak of Ryan quite often had only fuelled Brendon’s resentment and assumptions. Instead he asked bluntly, “Do you believe I have been unfaithful to you?”

  
Brendon’s hands closed into fists, digging up some of the soil with the plants. He still did not look at Spencer. “It has become impossible for me not to know what is going on. What I do not understand is why did you not just marry Ryan. Your father’s company is very successful and in time I am sure my father would have agreed to the business agreement without the marriage.”

  
“Brendon, please believe me when I tell you that I think of Ryan as my brother. When you ask me why I did not marry him is to me like you asked why I did not marry Josie or Peggy. Just the thought of it is utterly bizarre and unthinkable,” Spencer said and kneeled down on the ground even though he knew he was ruining his trousers.

  
“I… I find that so hard to believe, Spencer. You are always together, you touch each other so casually and when you look at each other it seems as if you do not even need words to understand each other. How is that not love?” Brendon asked, his voice so quiet that Spencer had to struggle to hear it.

  
“It is love, Brendon, just not the kind you think it is. I have known him for as long as I can remember, so it is natural we are easy with each other and understand each other better than other people but it does not mean I wish to kiss him or… well, I am sure you know what I mean,” Spencer said, feeling rather uncomfortable with the subject.

  
Brendon let go of the dirt in his hands and his posture relaxed minutely but still he said, “He was so devastated after we were married, he has been, do not try to deny it. Even your whole family knows of this. That is why he lived with us in London and why you came here early.”

  
This made Spencer gasp, quite horrified. “You believed my whole family was aware of my dalliance with Ryan? You think so little of all of us? That we would be so cruel and heartless?”

  
“I do not know what I was supposed to think! You were all so friendly and welcoming. I have grown so attached to… your family, but they all seemed to know what was going on between you two and were helping you be together.” Brendon was crying now, or at least his voice was wavering, as Spencer could not see his downcast face.

  
Spencer thought back to what had happened during June and thought to himself that could it be possible none of them had explained what was going on with Ryan to Brendon? “It is not so Brendon. It is true that Ryan has not been himself lately but it has nothing to do with our marriage. Ryan was attached to Mister Wentz - you two met at that one ball during June? But the relationship ended badly, Ryan had thought his suitor to be serious but it seems he was only taking advantage of Ryan.” He tried to explain the situation as simply as he could.

  
Now Brendon looked at him, still appearing quite doubtful. “It is true, I swear to you. When we get back to the house you may speak with Ryan about this and I am sure he will disclose the nature of his attachment to you in confidence. And if this does not satisfy you, Captain Bryar knows the circumstances as well. If you think all of them would lie we may ask my father for the letters I wrote to him when you were still in America when I first began to worry about Ryan’s relationship with Mister Wentz. Please, Brendon, believe me when I say I would not betray you in this manner and that even if I was such a heartless man, do you honestly in your heart believe that my mother or my sisters would be capable of such treachery as well?”

  
“I… I want to believe you, I do,” Brendon said, turning to face Spencer more directly and Spencer took the opportunity and linked their hands together, not caring that he got his hands dirty from the soil Brendon’s fingers were covered with.

  
He searched Brendon’s troubled brown eyes for clues of how to fix this, once and for all. “Tell me, how can I convince you? I believe I would do anything just to see you happy again.”

  
Brendon swallowed and licked his lips, looking unsure. “Why have we not… if you truly have been faithful… you have not shown any interest in me,” Brendon finally settled with, blushing fiercely and trying to pull his hands away, but Spencer did not let go.

  
“The matter seemed to unsettle you, and I did not wish for that. I said we would wait until we were comfortable with one another, did I not? I was only waiting for you to show some sign you would find an advance welcome. You must have noticed that you have never kissed me or initiated any form of physical contact,” Spencer explained, feeling rather flushed as well, which had nothing to do with the ambient temperature of the greenhouse.

  
“Oh,” Brendon breathed out looking rather bewildered.

  
Spencer thought that perhaps he had in this case been slightly too gentlemanlike so he added just to make sure there was no residual confusion left. “Brendon, I find you desirable. You are a very handsome man and when you are free with yourself your personality is magnetic. When you were still happy with me in May I had to exercise great self-restraint not to kiss you every time you smiled, or when you blushed and ducked your head down, but still seemed pleased. Do you remember?”

  
Now Brendon was smiling faintly and looking at Spencer with eyes that did not seem sad anymore. “I remember. And every time you smiled I wished you would never cease. The touch of your hand sent sparks flying through my body and I hoped you would never let go. Yes, I was nervous and even scared on our wedding night but since then…” There Brendon paused and looked down seeming embarrassed. “However, that is when we went to London and…”

  
“And you began to think of me as a heartless adulterer,” Spencer filled in the rest of the sentence but could not help but to smile a bit, feeling relieved.

  
Brendon looked up at him again and said. “I do not think that anymore, and I feel I must ask for your forgiveness for thinking such horrid things about you and your poor family.”

  
“Do not apologise, it was a conclusion easily reached under the circumstances, and I did not help the matter at all with my own behaviour. You have not had time to truly get to know and trust me, as those things take time. I only ask that you give me another chance to do so,” Spencer said, squeezing Brendon’s hands gently.

  
Brendon squeezed back and smiled widely. Seeing that expression on Brendon’s face again, and directed at him, made Spencer’s heart feel light. Even if he had not even noticed the weight until it was gone.

  
“Now, now would be a good time for a kiss,” Brendon said, still grinning even as his own boldness made him blush yet again.

  
Spencer did not need to be told twice and he leaned in to kiss Brendon, letting their lips linger together longer than they had ever before. The touch was still chaste, but Spencer felt there would be time for other, different kisses later. This kiss was about reaffirmation and new beginnings.

~*~

During the following week Spencer had a hard time believing that the relations between him and Brendon were truly mended. He kept waiting for something else to happen, something that would ruin this new and fragile happiness that they had reached. But nothing happened. Brendon remained in high spirits, his mood so infectious that the whole house suddenly seemed much happier, which made Vivian smile approvingly at Spencer, who could not help but to grin back.

  
Brendon had obviously talked with Ryan at some point for they too seemed on much better terms. Although now Brendon would sometimes blush when he was conversing with Ryan, which to Spencer meant it was time for him to join the other men, as Ryan was obviously saying scandalous things to his spouse just to see him fluster.

  
If one discounted these small annoyances, though, Spencer could easily proclaim that he had never been happier in his life. He spent almost every waking moment as close to Brendon as he could, just basking in the knowledge that now he could. Brendon did not mind - quite the contrary, in fact; he was now in the habit of linking their hands together if ever there was a chance to do so, and it seemed to Spencer that Brendon’s brightest smiles were all for him.

  
One afternoon Ryan had dragged Spencer and Brendon with him to Loughton and to ‘Hasting’s Fine Hats and Bonnets’ shop. Spencer had grown bored a quarter of an hour ago and was now amusing himself by making merciless fun of Ryan. Brendon seemed a bit nonplussed but could not keep himself from snickering from time to time when Spencer landed a particularly cutting comment about Ryan and his penchant for feathers in his hats.

  
“If I were you, Spencer, I would not continue down that road. Do I need to remind you about the last time we visited the cobbler?” Ryan said haughtily from where he was perusing the ribbons used to decorate girls’ bonnets.

  
This made Spencer clear his throat loudly; there had been no need for Ryan to bring that up. It was only practical for a man to take an interest in his shoes, they were after all used in practicality and not there just for decoration. The matters were entirely different. He was just about to launch into this counter argument when the shop door opened and two men walked in.

  
“Good afternoon Captain Bryar, Mister Stump. It is nice to see you again,” Brendon chirped happily and went to greet the men. Spencer exchanged a look with Ryan, but the other man just shrugged, so Spencer did not try to usher them out the store. Perhaps Ryan had decided not to hate Mister Stump on principle after all.

  
To Spencer’s surprise, Mister Stump and Ryan discovered that they shared a common interest in hats and soon they were deep in a discussion on the latest fashions that Spencer was happy to abandon in exchange for Captain Bryar’s company. The three of them ended up talking about dogs, although Captain Bryar tried to profess he was not fond of the creatures even when Spencer knew that to be an outright lie, as he had seen Captain Bryar happily show his affection to both the hounds in Summerlin and the groundskeepers’ dogs at Rosslings. Brendon too offered his opinion that Captain Bryar was surely not a person who could say such a thing with all seriousness. Captain Bryar had to capitulate at that point for Brendon was directing his most formidable pleading gaze at him and Spencer had yet to see a person who could deny Brendon anything when it was used.

  
“Why would you say such a thing?” Brendon asked, still seeming wounded, for his love for all dogs seemed to know no bounds.

  
They both spied Captain Bryar’s brief glance towards where Ryan was explaining something, arms waving dangerously close to one hat display and Patrick nodding thoughtfully as he listened.

  
“But Ryan is very fond of dogs,” Spencer blurted out and then flushed, as it was not his place to betray Captain Bryar’s thoughts on Ryan, even if it was only Brendon who was listening to them.

  
Brendon’s eyes got wide and surprised. “You have feelings for Ryan?” he whispered rather loudly, making both Spencer and Captain Bryar look around them to make sure no one else had been able to hear them.

  
“Brendon,” Spencer admonished, giving Captain Bryar and apologetic look.

  
“I apologise, but I thought Ryan was…” Brendon began, looking confused, but Captain Bryar interrupted him before he could finish. “My feelings are inconsequential and I hope I may trust that none of this will find its way back to Mister Ross.”

  
Brendon gave his promise to keep silent, but soon after made some excuse and went to join Ryan and Mister Stump.

  
“He will not say anything,” Spencer assured Captain Bryar as they watched the three men talk about something with the shopkeeper. Ryan already had two hatboxes in his hands and Spencer sighed internally, thinking about the cost.

  
“I trust your spouse’s word. It is good to see him so gay again. I assume you have made amends.” Captain Bryar changed the subject and Spencer still could not help the wide smile that always seemed to rise to his face when the matter of him and Brendon was mentioned.

  
Luckily for Spencer, the other men rejoined their company, saving Spencer from an embarrassing scene where he would have sung the praises of his spouse.

  
“I invited Mister Stump to come visit us tomorrow. That means you must come as well, Captain Bryar,” Brendon explained cheerfully and next to him Mister Stump was looking rather bemused, as if he was not quite sure how he had ended up agreeing with Brendon.

  
Spencer smiled happily in return to Brendon’s beaming expression and took his hand. “That sounds like a marvellous idea.”

  
Ryan snorted and said. “You would think rolling in tar and covering yourself in feathers was a marvellous idea if Brendon suggested it right now.”

  
Spencer and Brendon both flushed at that, but if Spencer was honest with himself he was quite sure Ryan was right.

  
The two groups said their goodbyes in front of the store and then went their own ways. “I think we will have a great time tomorrow! Mister Stump can play the pianoforte and I can accompany him on the cello. Ryan, do you wish to sing?” Brendon asked, almost skipping down the road towards Summerlin, arm in arm with Spencer.

  
Now it was Ryan’s turn to appear embarrassed and Spencer explained to Brendon. “Ryan does not sing that much anymore. When we were younger he used to think he had a great voice and none of us had the heart to correct him. But let me just say that once we had some of our distant cousins visiting and one of their children made fun of Ryan’s singing. He has not sung afterwards. It is all very tragic.”

  
“Surely you could still sing. We are all friends, are we not? And we would never make fun of your voice. I believe it is all about enjoying music and not about who is the most competent technically,” Brendon said earnestly and extended his free hand to pat Ryan on the shoulder.

  
“Oh God, Spencer, your spouse is so sweet it makes me nauseous,” Ryan complained and tried to duck Brendon’s hand. Spencer just kept grinning, because life was good.

~*~

Having Mister Stump around did not cause any undue tension even when he and Ryan were in each other’s presence. This did surprise Spencer somewhat, but he was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was just glad that the addition of Mister Stump to their social circle had gone over so smoothly. When Mister Stump was around, Captain Bryar was always in a lighter mood and made an effort to engage with them all in conversation. Spencer thought this was the result of Mister Stump’s habit of always turning to Captain Bryar and drawing him in when he was quiet for too long and Captain Bryar’s genuine affection for his cousin that manifested in his actions.

  
Brendon especially had taken a shine to Mister Stump, as they were both avid admirers of music and all of them spent many happy afternoons in Summerlin, listening to Brendon and Mister Stump play and sing together. It always took some coaxing before Mister Stump would be willing to sing for them, but when he did it was obvious to all of them that he was indeed very gifted in the art. It was also very pleasant to hear him and Brendon harmonize as their voices complimented each other very well. Still, Spencer was willing to swear that Brendon was the more gifted of the two, even if he was perhaps slightly biased in his judgement.

  
As Mister Stump knew how to play the violin, they had grand concerts in their small sitting room when Brendon played the cello and Ryan took the pianoforte. Spencer and Captain Bryar as well as Spencer’s family acted as an enraptured audience, even if the twins did break into dance if the song was suitable. Sometimes they even managed to persuade Captain Bryar to dance with them and on those occasions all the furniture was moved to the side to make room for dancing. Spencer always sighed long-sufferingly, but actually he did enjoy himself even if Josie kept trying to lead and they ended up stepping on each other’s toes.

  
To give their musicians a turn on the impromptu dance floor, James took his turn playing the pianoforte and so Spencer had a chance to dance with Brendon as well. Usually they ended up grinning at each other rather helplessly. Still, Spencer noticed that Captain Bryar always asked Ryan to dance and seemed well pleased after their turn was over. Mister Stump seemed to dislike dancing quite a bit but had to give in when Peggy pleaded with him. He was not a poor dancer by any means so Spencer did not know why he was so averse to the amusement. Nonetheless even Mister Stump seemed to be fond of their gatherings as much as the rest of them.

  
When they were not playing music and making fools of themselves by dancing on their carpeted floors they found other means of entertainment. It became very commonplace for Mister Stump and Captain Bryar to visit Summerlin almost daily, as they became better and better friends.

  
Captain Bryar had taken up the task of teaching Ryan to play chess, which Spencer had given up as a lost cause when they were still in university. Ryan did not find the game very interesting and had a habit of drifting off into his own thoughts and moving his pieces almost randomly. This had always annoyed Spencer, who had finally declared he would never play a game with him again. So it came as a surprise to him, then, that Ryan was actually paying attention to what Captain Bryar was telling him and showed some considerable improvement in his game.

  
Brendon and Mister Stump would usually sit by the table where card games were usually played and lean over music sheets. They seemed to be composing something, or perhaps it was more accurate to say Mister Stump was assisting Brendon in his endeavour. As this was the case Spencer found himself often drafted into playing cards with Peggy and Josie, although most games would have required a fourth player. He did not mind the company but did sometimes catch himself staring at Brendon and wishing it would just be the two of them. If his sisters noticed him doing it they would tease him mercilessly about mooning after his spouse and quoting the most romantic poetry they could remember to him until Spencer begged them to stop.

  
If the weather was fine, they would usually gather outside and play Croquet, as it was a game they could all participate in. Only Josie refused to play, as she was no good at the game and would usually sit and watch them from the sidelines, shouting very poor advice to the person whose turn it was. Only Brendon was foolish enough to listen to her, and as a result usually lost. As an added complication, there was also the matter of Stuart finding Croquet very interesting, and he was always running after the balls after someone had taken their turn hitting their ball, and several times managed to divert the ball from going through the intended hoop, causing many half-serious arguments about whether this was cause enough to grant the player a second chance to hit their ball.

~*~

Waking up to your spouse kissing you was definitely a pleasing way to start one’s day, as far as Spencer was concerned. He made a happy rumbling sound deep in his throat and kissed Brendon back, opening his eyes rather reluctantly when Brendon pulled away slightly. “Good morning,” Spencer said and tried to pull Brendon back to him, but the man resisted, grinning at him happily.

  
“Morning. I hope you slept well?” Brendon asked, mock serious, but Spencer was hardly paying any attention; as he was riveted by the sight of seeing Brendon sitting there, completely at his ease even though his nakedness was only partially covered by the sheet pooling on his lap.

  
Spencer’s gaze must have conveyed some of his inner thoughts, as Brendon’s own expression grew more serious and his gaze more heated. “Spencer, do not look at me in that manner, it is hardly the proper time to even entertain such thoughts.” The chastisement would have carried more weight had Brendon not ended his sentence by licking his lips, as his gaze roamed over Spencer’s body.

  
“I do not think there would be any better time for thoughts such us ours than when we are both in bed together in the privacy of our own chambers,” Spencer countered and made a conscious effort to stretch his body in a manner that made the sheet slip and reveal more of his figure for Brendon’s viewing pleasure. Brendon swallowed visibly and Spencer pressed his advantage by sliding his hand up Brendon’s thigh under the linen.

  
It was plain to see when Brendon’s resolve crumbled as he let out an aborted moan and lay back down, his body covering most of Spencer’s. Their lips met again, inflaming their mutual desire and Spencer groaned happily as their bodies lined up against one another perfectly.

  
He almost did not even recollect what Brendon was talking about when he said later, rather breathlessly, “Ryan will tease us mercilessly if we are late for breakfast.”

  
“I find that I do not care,” Spencer said, and combed his fingers through Brendon’s hair, smiling softly as the man leaned into the touch. “However, I believe you are right that we are in danger of missing breakfast,” He added and pressed a soft kiss to Brendon’s collarbone.

  
Brendon laughed, the sound bright and happy, and nuzzled Spencer’s temple. “Well then, we should rise from bed. I find that I have acquired quite the appetite from somewhere.”

  
“It is you who must rise first, as it is not I who is keeping you away from the breakfast table,” Spencer reminded Brendon and let his hands slide down Brendon’s back, causing him to shiver slightly.

  
Not very surprisingly it took still took them quite a while to make their way downstairs, but luckily there was still some toast and a few scones left even if everything else had already been cleared away.

~*~

In the beginning of August, Spencer had to divert some of his attention from Brendon into helping his parents with the twins, as both Josie and Peggy were becoming more and more nervous about starting university. After all, the girls had never been to boarding school as Spencer had, and had always remained home with tutors. Brendon seemed very curious about the whole thing, admitting to Spencer that he had never really paid any attention to any of his lessons that were not about music. He seemed eager to help Josie and Peggy pack, though, even if Stuart, who was never far from Brendon, managed to cause a stir more than once by grabbing a pair of stockings or socks and once Spencer saw the three of them running down the hall after Stuart, who had a ribbon roll in his teeth and seemed to be relishing this new game he had began with the humans.

  
Too soon, it was time for the girls to leave for Cambridge and Girton College, accompanied by both their parents as neither could even imagine letting their baby daughters begin a new life without them. Spencer, Brendon and Ryan remained at Summerlin, saying their goodbyes by the door as the girls promised to write if they had any free time.

  
“It will be so quiet here without them,” Brendon said, as he collapsed on the piano bench, looking rather melancholy.

  
Spencer walked past him, resting his hand on Brendon’s shoulder for a second and said, as he took a seat by the window, “Yes, I believe it is good that we will be living here for the time being, otherwise, my mother would surely grow bored and lonely when my father has to be in London.”

  
“I do not know, she told me she is looking forward to having some uninterrupted time to work in her greenhouses. She especially mentioned something about orchids,” Ryan remarked, and took one of the settees in the middle of the room.

  
They all heard a knock on the door and Spencer tried to see from the window who it was. “Do you suppose they had to come back? But that cannot be the case for why would they knock.” Brendon asked and came to peer over Spencer’s shoulder. The question was answered soon enough when Bennet came in with a letter in her hand and handed it to Ryan. “There was a letter for Mister Ross. The man did not wish to wait to hear if there would be a reply, though,” She said, and let herself out again.

  
Ryan looked puzzled for a moment, but then his posture stiffened so noticeably that Brendon could not help but to notice it too. He looked at Spencer first, but he did not know anything either and they both turned their attention to Ryan as he read his letter.

  
“What is it?” Brendon finally could not wait any longer; he looked both curious and worried as they could both see the letter had upset Ryan in some manner.

  
“Pe—I mean Mister Wentz wanted to let me know he is coming to Loughton to see me. Apparently when he returned from France some of our mutual acquaintances expressed some notions of how they have missed me and now they are all coming here,” Ryan said, and then looked up at Spencer. “What am I supposed to do? Does he just think we will continue on as we did before? Does he think we are still friends?”

  
Brendon, who in the past few weeks had become as attached to Ryan as he had already been to the rest of Spencer’s family, rushed to him and embraced Ryan in a hug, which seemed to startle Ryan if Spencer went by the expression on his face. If circumstances had been different the situation would have amused Spencer but now he was just angry. “You will write to him, of course, and let him know you no longer wish to be in any contact with him. The gall of that man never ceases to amaze me.” He got to his feet to pace around the room, fuming, but also happy that finally he was able to express his opinion about Mister Wentz openly without worrying about hurting Ryan’s emotions.

  
“It is not that simple, Spencer,” Ryan protested. “As you well know, I greatly enjoyed the company I kept this year. The Way brothers and their wives have been incredibly kind to me and the letter states they will be coming with Pe--- Mister Wentz.”

  
“Alright then, but you are not meeting him alone.” Spencer said, coming to a halt and then asked, “Where will they be staying?”

  
Ryan browsed the letter again and shrugged. “He does not mention. It is not his style to pay attention to the practical aspects of life, but I would guess they will stay at the Inn.”

  
Spencer would normally have laughed at Ryan criticizing someone else for not being practical, but now he did not find it humorous.

  
“What about Mister Stump? He is still here, should we write to him in warning? That would not be a happy surprise if he was forced to just meet Mister Wentz on the street,” Brendon asked, reminding Spencer that there were other people in this mess he should worry about.

  
“Yes, I will write to Mister Stump. Ryan, did Mister Wentz deign to write when he will be arriving, or was that beneath him as well?” Spencer said, and went to the small writing desk under one of the windows.

  
Ryan, who had finally managed to free himself from Brendon’s clutches, gave Spencer an old look. “There is no need to get snippy with me, Spencer Smith, but yes, he mentions they arrived this morning. I imagine they sent one of their servants here with this letter.”

  
This made Spencer curse under his breath as he took out a clean sheet of stationary paper and began writing. “That wretched man, no manners at all. We must just hope Mister Stump will be in luck and wont walk into Mister Wentz before he gets this note.”

  
There was no reply from Mister Stump that evening as they sent two letters into town, one to warn Mister Stump and the other to Mister Wentz, agreeing to meet him and his party the next day. Spencer had insisted Ryan invite them to Summerlin, so as to reduce the chances of people gossiping about the new people in town meeting with them, which would happen if they went and met Mister Wentz and company in the Inn.

  
“Do you think Ryan is still pining after Mister Wentz?” Brendon asked Spencer, as they were getting ready for bed that night. “Even after all those horrible things he did to poor Mister Stump and then how he lied and deceived Ryan.”

  
Spencer shook his head and climbed in between the linens, waiting for Brendon to do the same. “I do not think so. What you must know about Ryan by now is that his pride is prickly. There is no way he would even forgive Mister Wentz for making him grow so attached with no intention of staying with him. Ryan was mortified when he realised he had been treated in that manner. What I am worried about is Ryan getting into an altercation with Mister Wentz, so if you notice things starting to become too tense, please think of something to say that would alleviate the situation. I do not wish for this to come to blows,” He said, even as he thought how satisfying it would be to strike that infuriating smirk off Mister Wentz’s face.

  
“I just wish Ryan would see how much Captain Bryar cares for him, then he could be happy and put this whole affair with Mister Wentz behind him once and for all. And I wish we knew someone suitable for Mister Stump as well. He has not found love again after Mister Wentz, and that was five years ago! It is so sad,” Brendon said, and snuggled closer to Spencer, turning his face up for a kiss. Spencer gave him a few, still marvelling at how amazing it was that Brendon could not do that without even thinking about or without becoming embarrassed.

  
“I know you mean well, Brendon, but cannot meddle in other peoples romantic affairs, it is not your place or mine, no matter whether we might think we know better what would be good for our friends,” Spencer warned Brendon, but he had already said something similar many times, without any visible effect.

  
Brendon turned to look at him and scrunched up his nose to show his distaste but it only appeared adorable to Spencer who leaned in a bit to kiss Brendon on the tip of his nose, making him laugh. “That was not a proper kiss! Kiss me properly, Spencer Smith, right this moment,” Brendon demanded, while still grinning widely and Spencer was more than happy to oblige him.

~*~

“Where are they?” Ryan asked for the fourth time that day and walked to the window again, as if he could summon their expected guests merely by staring at the driveway long enough. Brendon, who was playing something slow and soothing on the pianoforte, directed a look at Spencer who sighed and went to stand by Ryan, laying a hand on his friends back.

  
“Come sit, they will come when they will. You are going to give yourself a headache with all this worrying,” Spencer said, but right then a fine carriage appeared around the bend, making Ryan stiffen even more.

  
“How do I look?” Ryan asked Spencer but did not wait for an answer before he rushed to the small mirror on the wall to fuss with his hair.

  
It seemed to take forever for the guests to be shown into the room as Spencer, Ryan and Brendon sat waiting but then the door opened and Mister Wentz walked in as if he owned the place, grin as wide and annoying as ever. What drew Spencer short though was that Mister Wentz was carrying a child in his arms, a small boy, perhaps four years old. So surprised was he by this that he did not even register that the Ways and their wives had followed Mister Wentz inside and were now looking around themselves curiously. “Uh, welcome to Summerlin. Please be seated,” Spencer finally managed to say and gestured towards the settees.

  
Mister Wentz took a seat closest to Ryan and said. “It has been a while, Ryan. Let me introduce you to my son Bastien. I never got the chance to introduce you two before now. He has been in the Riviera with his mother all year and only now I was able to pry him from her.” He was grinning and tickled the small boy, making him shriek happily and try to squirm away.

  
The whole situation was so far from what Spencer had imagined, he now was completely at a loss for what to say. Any show of hostility would be out of the question with a small child like that in their midst. Fortunately, Brendon came to his aid by going to the boy and kneeling on the floor with a smile. “Hello Bastien, would you like a biscuit?”

  
The mention of biscuits also attracted Stuart, who came sniffling hopefully. “Dog!” The boy exclaimed and started petting Stuart, to the dog’s great delight, which made both Mister Wentz and Brendon laugh.

  
It was hard to keep the up sombre airs when Bastien and Stuart - with Brendon’s willing help - were running around the room, immersed in a complicated game of tag, or perhaps fetch, it was hard to tell. The older Mister Way had taken out a sketchpad and was trying to draw either Bastien or Stuart; Spencer was not sitting at a right angle to see.

  
The Younger Mister Way, his wife Alicia and the other Mrs. Way had all gathered around Ryan and were obviously happy to see him again. Mister Wentz’s attention seemed equally divided between his friends and his son and in that moment it became hard for Spencer to truly detest the man. For what would have become of his son had he not married the woman he had impregnated?

  
When the tea was served, Bastien climbed to sit on Brendon’s lap and demanded biscuits with a slightly accented English that Spencer had already noticed earlier. It seemed that the boy did not get to speak English much, as he would sometimes say words in French and then look at his father to translate. He was a handsome child, head covered in fair curls, which made Spencer wonder what the mother looked like, as there was not much resemblance between the child and his father.

  
They were all still making polite conversation and even Mister Way had put away his sketchpad, now leaving dark smudges to the china that made Spencer cringe and hope the man would not touch the furniture with his dirty hands. So it was rather fitting that right when Spencer had started to relax, thinking that things had not actually turned out so badly the door to the hall opened again and Bennet came in followed by Captain Bryar and Mister Stump.

  
For a moment everyone in the room froze and then Mister Wentz sprang up from his seat and took a few steps closer to Mister Stump. “Patrick,” He said, that one word so weighted with so many emotions Spencer could not interpret any of them.

  
Mister Stump looked pale and shocked, making Spencer curse himself for not mentioning that they had invited Mister Wentz to visit today.

  
“Papa, what is it?” Bastien asked, squirming in Brendon’s lap, trying to get down. This seemed to break the tension in the room as suddenly everyone was speaking all at once.

  
Spencer did not miss the way Mister Stump stared at Bastien though, looking so startled to find him there. Then suddenly he just turned on his heels and walked out without saying anything to anyone. Mister Wentz made a broken sound and tried to follow him only to have Captain Bryar grab him by the arm and almost growl at his face. “You will not speak with him, do you hear me, Peter? You have caused enough harm and I will not stand for more. All these years, he has mourned and pined after you. He gave up on composing because of you. This is the first year he has agreed to come and join his family in London for the season. He was just beginning to rebuild his life from the fragments you left behind, I will not allow you to hurt him anymore.”

  
Mister Wentz was still staring at the open door and for a moment Spencer thought he had not even heard what Captain Bryar had said but then he answered. “I never wanted to hurt him, never! But he has to know I never stopped loving him and never will. I would do anything to get him back.”

  
Captain Bryar’s grip seemed to tighten around Mister Wentz’ arm and it had to be very painful but the man showed nothing on his face. “You cannot have him back, Wentz, it was you who left him, you chose someone over him. Married someone else. Now you have to lie in the bed you made for yourself and leave Patrick alone.”

  
“Let go of Papa!” Bastien had obviously escaped Brendon, and was now kicking Captain Bryar on the shin, looking very angry but also scared. Captain Bryar seemed only now to notice the child and did loosen his grip as Mister Wentz turned to his son and lifted him into his arms, the small boy hugging Mister Wentz tightly.

  
Everyone else in the room seemed frozen in place, as if they were an audience to a play or a spectacle. Brendon moved to stand next to Spencer and whispered, “I had to let him go, I was afraid of hurting him otherwise, he was squirming so violently.” And Spencer wrapped his arm around Brendon’s shoulders trying to wordlessly say that he did not think any of this was Brendon’s fault.

  
“Come now, little man, there is nothing wrong. No need to be scared,” Mister Wentz promised his son and then looked at Mrs. Way. “Please could you take Bastien and perhaps go to the kitchen and ask if they have some milk for him?”

  
Mrs. Way smiled and led the boy out of the room. Spencer wished he had an excuse to leave as well, and he was worried about Mister Stump. Where had the man gone? Then it occurred to him to check how Ryan was handling all of this and to his surprise Ryan was still sitting on his seat and was sipping tea, as if such scenes were everyday in their lives. “Brendon, can you go out and see if you can find Mister Stump? I think he might like some company. Please apologise to him as well, for I was foolish not to mention our plans for today in the letter,” Spencer whispered to Brendon, who nodded and left the room.

  
“I cannot believe how selfish you are, Peter. It should not surprise me anymore, but here we are again. Did you even think that your actions today have hurt not only Patrick but also Mister Ross?” Captain Bryar continued even though his voice sounded more tired than angry now.

  
This actually seemed to stop Mister Wentz short as he turned to look at Ryan with an air of bewilderment Spencer could not believe was disingenuous. “What do you mean to say?” He asked, looking from Ryan to Captain Bryar.

  
“It is nothing Captain Bryar should be worrying about, and neither should you Mister Wentz.” Ryan said, still seeming so unaffected but Spencer could not believe what he was hearing. Here was the perfect opportunity for Ryan to speak his mind, as things were already past the point where they had to worry about proper behaviour, but Ryan was not taking it. Was he so intent on preserving his pride?

  
Still, it seemed for the best for him to step up now, so Spencer said to the room at large. “I think it would be best if we break up this gathering. Perhaps too much has already been said.”

  
The other guests demurred and began to take their leave, but Captain Bryar and Mister Wentz were still staring at each other with hostility. “I am warning you, Wentz, stay away from Patrick,” Captain Bryar said threateningly, but let the other man pass him and walk out the door. Spencer followed all of them into the hall where they had to wait in uncomfortable silence as Mrs. Way and Bastian were fetched from the kitchen.

  
Wentz’ party said their farewells to Ryan in particular, making sure to extract promises from him to come and see them as soon as he came back to London, and then they climbed into their carriage. Mister Wentz had spent the whole time clutching his son’s hand and looking around himself frantically, obviously trying to spot Mister Stump. The disappointment was evident on his face as the carriage jerked into movement and they drove off without a glimpse of the man.

  
Captain Bryar turned to glare at Spencer as soon as the carriage had disappeared from view.

  
“What the devil where you thinking? Why did you not mention this in your letter? Patrick was so distracted by the news I only thought perhaps your company would take his mind off things, and what do we find here?”

  
Spencer could not protest Captain Bryar’s words, for he blamed himself just as much as Captain Bryar did, so it was a surprise to have Ryan step between them and say. “This was not Spencer’s fault and you know it. He could not have known you would come here, none us of thought of it and we were all there when Spencer wrote that note.”

  
“And you! How could you let him get away with his inconsiderate behaviour? It was as if he did not know how his actions affected, seeing him try to go after Patrick, right in front of you. Such disregard for your emotions,” Captain Bryar continued, not transferring his anger towards Ryan.

  
Again Ryan surprised Spencer by flashing a brief smile, even if it was self-deprecating. “Getting to know Patrick has made me re-evaluate my own experiences in a different light. I had no right to feel so betrayed and hurt in the first place.”

  
Ryan lifted a hand to stop Captain Bryar from interrupting and continued. “No, let me finish. Mister Wentz never made any promises to me; he never said he loved me or that he intended to marry me. We were close, yes, but I now see that what I took as deep affection and great passion never were anything the like. Even my own professed feelings seem pale and frivolous in hindsight. I believe I was more in love with the idea of being in love. I felt exhilarated with the forbidden nature of our affair, relished it, even. In short, I was a fool and when Mister Wentz went back to France, I think it was not so much my heart that was bruised but my ego and my pride.”

  
Spencer thought that sounded likely but wondered why Ryan had not discussed any of this with him, but did not say anything out loud.

  
Captain Bryar appeared to be studying Ryan’s face but finally relaxed his posture and even smiled faintly. “Very well. I must say it is a relief to hear you say that, as it has been very hard for me to live with Patrick’s grief and pain all these years and I did not wish the same fate for you. Let me apologise again for interfering in your affairs even when you have already once told me not to.”

  
“And I am sorry for snapping at you about it then. It is clear to me now that you only acted in that manner because you cared,” Ryan said and touched Captain Bryar’s arm momentarily. This caused Spencer to raise his eyebrows in surprise, for Ryan was not a person who casually initiated physical contact with anyone who was not closely related to Spencer.

  
Before anything else could be said, Brendon and Mister Stump appeared around the corner and walked across the lawn to join them. Brendon had his arm linked with Mister Stump who looked more like himself again. Still, Spencer felt the need to apologise but bit his lip, for perhaps it was best not to even mention Mister Wentz’s existence in Mister Stump’s presence. “I think this afternoon has been slightly too eventful for me, and I’d like to return home now.” Mister Stump said, and Captain Bryar hastened to agree with him.

  
“Hopefully we will see you soon,” Spencer said lamely, and he and Brendon watched as Captain Bryar and Mister Stump started walking along the driveway. Ryan had already returned inside.

  
“Oh dear, could this day have gone worse?” He said and turned to hug Brendon, who squeezed him back just as tightly.

  
Brendon muttered something into Spencer’s neck and he had to ask Brendon to repeat himself. “I think seeing Bastian was the worst part for Mister Stump. He was so discomfited and I think he wanted to cry. It was so horrible and I did not know what to say to make him feel better.”

  
“I do not think anything you could have said would have made him feel better. Do not be too hard on yourself,” Spencer comforted Brendon as they walked inside.

~*~

Ryan did go to see Mister Wentz and his friends in the Inn the next day and came back reporting that the group would return to London the next day. He also said Mister Wentz had seemed depressed and had talked about going back to France again.

  
The knowledge that Mister Wentz was leaving did not seem to ease Mister Stump’s mind and soon he had talked his parents into returning to Bath. Brendon who had become close friends with him actually cried when they had to say goodbye and made Mister Stump swear he would write and that they would meet again as soon as possible.

  
Spencer felt rather relieved when everything seemed to go back to normal, especially when his parents returned from Cambridge and they all returned to their routines.

  
The lease on Rosslings would soon expire and Captain Bryar had not said anything about renewing it, which was rather worrying. So one afternoon when they were yet again out riding together he approached the subject and was surprised to hear the answer.

  
“I am well enough to return to my regiment. As I am not yet thirty I have many years left when I am still fit to serve in her majesties army. It is a way for me to earn some money as well, as I would like to own my own house in the future. And it is apparent to me that Mister Ross will not return my feelings, so I believe it is best for me not to linger here. In a few years, if I return I will surely have put this all past me.”

  
There were no placating words Spencer wished to offer so he just nodded. “Perhaps you are right. I wish you well and hope you will return safely.”

  
After they parted ways and Spencer returned home he told Ryan and Brendon the news about Captain Bryar’s re-entry into the military. Brendon’s eyes grew huge and he said. “He is truly going?”

  
“Yes, I am afraid so,” Spencer answered and went to sit next to Brendon, linking their hands as soon as he was sitting.

  
Ryan was frowning and after a moment of silence asked. “But is it not very dangerous? He was wounded when we first met him. Why would he wish to go back?”

  
“He has to make his own fortune somehow, Ryan. We cannot all inherit estates, as you well know,” Spencer said and held back the more personal reason Captain Bryar had.

  
“And you broke his heart, you silly goose!” Brendon blurted out and made Spencer wish to hide his face in his hands. So much for being discreet.

  
“What?” Ryan demanded, looking baffled.

  
Brendon leaned forwards and looking very earnest said. “He has been in love with you from the first moment you met! And I was not even here then and I know. Well, Peggy told me, but I trust her opinion on these matters. He even tried to tell me he did not like dogs because he thought you did not like them!” this last was offered as if it was the paramount piece of information that should convince Ryan.

  
Ryan turned to look at Spencer and his expression asked ‘is he serious?’ Spencer let out a long breath and nodded. There was no point in hiding it anymore, as Brendon would surely not stop talking about the subject. It seemed that he did owe Captain Bryar an apology as he had assured the man that Brendon would not betray his trust.

  
“How could that be? He has never said anything to indicate his interest. I thought he did not much care for my company at all,” Ryan said, still seeming rather sceptical.

  
“It is not as if he would express his interest when you have in every turn made it clear to him you are not interested,” Brendon explained rather impatiently. “Most of the time you have known each other you were either involved with Mister Wentz or moaning about him. The man has his pride, same as you.”

  
“I need to get some air,” Ryan announced all of a sudden and got up, leaving Spencer and Brendon alone in the drawing room.

  
Brendon beamed at Spencer but his smiled dimmed a bit when he saw Spencer’s displeased expression. “What? I was just trying to help.” He protested.

  
“You promised Captain Bryar you would not speak of this to Ryan and now you have gone back on your word,” Spencer reminded him and Brendon did look a bit guilty before he rallied.

  
“I am sure he will forgive me if this makes Ryan finally realise what he is about to lose for forever.”

  
Spencer rolled his eyes. “That is hardly what is likely to happen. Captain Bryar would return to Loughton eventually.”

  
“Yes, but what if he met someone else in India, or wherever he will be sent next? And what if he came back married and Ryan would only then realise what a huge mistake he had made all those years ago! You do not want that, now, do you, Spencer Smith?” Brendon said and grinned, unrepentant.

  
“Things like that do not happen in real life,” Spencer tried to say but was overruled by Brendon. “Yes they do! Just look at what has happened this year alone and just to us. The world is full of sad love stories, I am sure of it, and I do not wish Ryan to star in one. After all, it is all thanks to him that we got our happy ending.”

  
Brendon looked so earnest and happy as he leaned in and kissed Spencer that he really did not have the heart to continue arguing about the topic. Besides, his time was much more wisely spent kissing his spouse instead of quibbling with him.

~*~

A few days later Ryan came into the office where Spencer was trying to look at some reports his father had brought with him from London.

  
“How did it feel when you fell in love with Brendon?” Ryan demanded to know as soon as the door was closed. “You were always the one who said love and romance are not important and talked about being practical and all that nonsense. Well, I tried love my own way and it was an utter failure and now I want to know your secret to success.”

  
Spencer frowned at Ryan. “What on earth are you talking about?”

  
Ryan harrumphed impatiently. “I need to understand how it is supposed to work? How do you and Captain Bryar work? I have thought about it, and I feel that I am much more similar to Brendon than I am to you, and that you and Captain Bryar are also very similar. So how does your love work?”

  
“Are you saying that…” Spencer scratched his head trying to follow Ryan’s logic. “Does this mean you return Captain Bryar’s feelings?”

  
“Well, that is what I am trying to find out. I have been thinking and I do not like the idea of Captain Bryar leaving and possibly getting killed in some far away country. I enjoy his company much more than I thought I would, but that might be just because he reminds me of you quite often. I do think he is handsome, even if he is nothing like my usual type. I like the fact that he is so loyal to his friends and family. And Brendon has been talking my ear off about how he will return with an exotic wife if I do not act now and I am not fond of the idea of him marrying someone,” Ryan listed off and then paused, looking at Spencer accusingly.

  
“This is all your fault somehow. I have spent so many years believing that love would be like a bolt of lightening from the sky. Impossible to miss and confuse with something else. But you always insisted what I was describing was only lust and now I think you may have been right, but that leaves me with a conundrum, as I no longer know what I should be looking for. So that brings me back to the original question: how does your love work?”

  
Spencer pondered about this for a moment, while Ryan sighed impatiently and tapped his foot on the carpet. A part of him wanted to drag this out and tease his friend, but as Brendon had pointed out it was all thanks to Ryan that he was now so happy with Brendon, so it was not fair of him to mock his friend now.

  
“I think what my love and Captain Bryar’s love have in common most is that we would do anything in our power to make the person we love happy. However, I do not believe you have to have the same kind of love to ours. I do not believe you should have that kind of love in this situation as it would make you let him go and allow him to find happiness with someone else. Perhaps it is enough for you to ask yourself if you could let him try and make you happy, letting him share your life. I know these things are more than enough for me. That I know Brendon lets me do that for him and with him”

  
Ryan did not look satisfied. “That does not sound like much. How can you be happy with that, Spencer?”

  
“I do not know how to explain it to you any better than that. Perhaps you should ask Brendon about this instead of me. Ask him how he loves me. But mostly, I think that you have to find the answer from your own heart. As you said you do not wish for him to go, but would you get over it with time? And if he returned with a spouse, could you be friends with them?”

  
None of this seemed to be helpful to Ryan who shook his head and stormed out without another word. Spencer shook his head and went back to reading the report about the railway extension their company was working on in America.

~*~

The next week Spencer had to go to London with his father and when he returned Brendon almost ambushed him in the hallway. “Captain Bryar is here and he is having a private conversation with Ryan. Do you think Ryan is proposing?”

  
Spencer took off his hat that Brendon’s enthusiastic greeting had pushed crooked and looked at the closed door that led to the sitting room. “Why would you think he is proposing all of a sudden?”

  
Brendon did not fake innocence well as it made him look rather manic. “Uh, no reason. It is not as if I have been eavesdropping or anything of the sort.”

  
“At this point, I just wish we could have some closure. Ryan is becoming the bane of my whole existence and I just wish for some peace and quiet. Want to run away with me?” He asked Brendon and pulled the man into a brief kiss, aware that someone might walk into the room at any given moment.

  
“Well, you do owe me a honeymoon, but Spencer, concentrate now! You are being a very bad friend for not caring about his plight,” Brendon said, obviously trying not to laugh.

  
The door to the sitting room opened and Ryan came out looking rather cross. “You know that we could hear you through the door.”

  
Captain Bryar followed Ryan and appeared slightly flustered, which made Spencer exchange a pointed look with Ryan, who then started to look smug.

  
Brendon caught the expression and started to almost vibrate where he stood. “Do you have an announcement to make?” he asked eagerly.

  
“I suppose you might as well know, that Robert has agreed to marry me.” Ryan said, in his toneless voice, but Spencer could see he was well pleased.

  
Captain Bryar did cringe, though. “I hate being called Robert. Call me Bob, please.”

  
“That is not a proper name! I like Robert,” Ryan said, seeming surprised and turned to look at his fiancé.

  
“I think this is our cue to leave,” Spencer whispered to Brendon and pulled him along the corridor and out the backdoor into the garden. “We might as well go inform my mother so that she may instruct the cook to prepare a festive dinner for us all.”

  
Brendon was skipping; there was no denying it as he moved alongside Spencer, holding on to his arm like a limpet. “You owe me an apology, Spencer Smith. You doubted my prowess as a matchmaker and here we are, less than two months from when I began and we have an engagement.”

  
“Truly, your talent in this area is unmatched,” Spencer said rather dryly, but it only made Brendon grin more widely. 

  
"Indeed. Next I shall help Mister Stump find his true love, and then all our friends will be happily settled. Would that not be splendid?" Brendon asked, looking very earnest, so Spencer did not have the heart to argue about the virtue in minding ones own business.

  
Instead he just said, "It would certainly be very pleasant to see all our friends happy, but let us worry about today's engagement dinner first." However, Spencer could not be certain Brendon had heard him, as Brendon had grown tired of their sedate pace and had dashed ahead, Stuart barking and running around his legs. ;

  
Spencer followed Brendon into the greenhouse, where he could hear his mother and Brendon conversing in excited tones and Spencer smiled contentedly, as he moved to join them.

 

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can leave me a comment on LJ here: http://oanja.livejournal.com/221950.html


End file.
